Husband VS Wife
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: ALL HUMAN! As a spy you never let your relationship get in the way of your job. When a things go bad Rose and Dimtiri went separate ways and never looked back. Until they meet again, How will it end? A Romantic Action Tale with a Mr and Mrs Smith twist!
1. Past

**TWO YEARS AGO**

I straddled him. Running my fingers through his silky long hair, playing with the collar of his shirt. I kissed him hard and passionate as I felt his hands travel up and down my sides. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I gave up a moan. I pressed him down into the couch as we started to make out heavily. His hands found their way under my top and I shivered. "Roza" he whispered against my lips. I sucked on his bottom lip as I unbuttoned his shirt. I was just about to tear his shirt of when his cell phone started buzzing. I froze. He wouldn't dare to-

"Rose I've got to-" I jumped off of him before he could finish. I kicked the table a little too hard and it turned over pushing down the lamp on its way. I groaned loudly and disappeared into the kitchen with out a word. I heard him growl and kick something before he cleared his throat and said, "Belikov"

I was so mad I was shaking. Always, always somebody has to call! I can't even seduce my husband on the couch anymore! I could hear him talk in a hushed tone. I opened cupboard and cupboard looking for something to throw. I could hear him hanging and I knew he was waiting for me to break something. I took a large glass bowl in my hands putting it down silently on the bench. I heard him move and I knew he was standing in the doorpost. I didn't turn around. "Who was that honey?" I asked with a plastic voice.

"You that-" I turned around throwing the bowl at him. He duck at the right second. He was getting use to this. He shot me a glare, "You know my mother bought that bowl"

I put on the fake smile again, "Oh I thought she bought this one" I held up a bigger one made out of ceramic. "No that one did your mom buy us" he was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled as I threw it aiming at his face. "How sweet of her huh? I've always wanted something heavy to throw at you!" I hissed through my teeth.

"I don't even get why you're getting made any more Rose! We both do the same thing! You left me at your family dinner to go to what Africa?"

I threw another bowl at him, "It was Asia and I came back the night after" I snapped.

"Yeah cause that made everything so much better?" he snapped back.

"Don't put the blame back on me!" I said turning around looking for something else to throw. "How come you always gets to throw things at me when I have to leave and I just get a kiss on the cheek and your gone?"

"You never put a fight sweet cakes" I said. That's when I heard a loud crash right above my head and million of glass pieces sprinkled around me. I turned around with my mouth hanging open. "Oh no you didn't!" I hissed.

He wore a mocking grin on his face "Sorry hun, I slipped" he shrugged. I groaned and reached for the closest thing at threw it at him. He ducked time after time and I kept throwing things at him. I was so mad right now I picked up my gun and pointed it at him. He just raised a brow at me "Go for it"

"You know I will." I said coolly

A small smile spread on his lips, "It's not even loaded" I was on my way to pull the trigger as he picked up one of the knives and threw it at me. It got stuck in my shirt and pinned my arm to the wall. He took a few long strides crossing the room pressing me up against the wall. "Never" he took the gun out of my hand and dropped it on the floor. "Ever point a gun at me" he said with his voice ice cold. My eyes narrowed at him. "See you around honey pie" he said and turned around. He knew I hated when he called me nicknames like that. "Don't bet on I'm still around when you get back here!" I yelled after him.

He laughed, "Wow thanks, it would actually be nice with some peace and quiet around here" and the door slammed. I removed the knife and threw it at the door. I ran upstairs into our room into his closet and emptied his shit and threw them into the fireplace. I took my lighter and threw it in there. I smiled when I thought how angry he would be when he found everything in this house being up side down. Nobody messes around with Rose Hathaway.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me if somethings are unclear, you'll get to know the story while you read it. I promise :D <strong>

**Lot's of Love!**


	2. Killing Machine

**I don't own any of the characters! They all belong to Richelle Mead :) **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm SOO Happy right now. You've made my day!**

**R POV**

I leaned my head back against the brick wall taking a deep breath. Filling my lungs before they went empty. I squeezed the gun between my fingers and opened my eyes fully focused again. "On three" Mia mouthed cross from me. I smiled this would be fun. We counted down in our heads. "Three!" I shouted and leaped out from my hide out finding my first victim and pulled the trigger. I heard Mia fire two shots before I noticed a shadow moving behind me. I aimed my gun and waited a second. It moved again and I fired of several times making sure I got him or her. Right after the doors were kicked in and whole groups of guards stormed in through the doors. Mia and I went back to back, aiming our guns at the victims. The built a circle around us, we were stuck. "NOW!" I yelled and Mia and I fire our guns shooting down most possible victim. I counted them one, five, eleven, fifteen? I lost count as Mia elbowed me. I noticed she'd stopped shooting. "Rose" she said. I continued shooting. "ROSE!" She yelled. I stopped but didn't put my gun down. Both of us were breathing hard. Sweat dripping down my forehead. I saw movement in the crowd of guards and aimed my gun directly at it. "Hathaway" I heard and fire of, hitting a man so he stumbled backwards. "HATHAWAY!" I came back to focus again. I met Alberta's eyes and silence fell. "You were surrounded and you didn't stop shooting" that wasn't a question. It was a statement. "You lost valuable gunpowder" I raised a brow at her when she didn't finish. Then smile broke through her mask, "Good one" I relaxed my arms and put my arms at my sides. Mia turned around putting her arm around my shoulder, "Nice work, how many you got?"

"Fifty I think, you?"

"Thirty nine, damn you always beat me Rose" she grinned. I rolled my eyes showing of, "Shut up, you're good! You just need to practice your aim" I winked. "And keep that arm steady, both eyes open"

"Yeah, Yeah" Mia waved my comment of as the light came on again. I rolled my neck and stretched out my back. People started moving around trying to check out the mess we've done. Alberta handed me a water bottle and walked with me to a bench. "Fifty guards with in fifteen minutes. You're a killer machine"

"Love my job!" I said gulping down water.

"I need you for a special assignment" she said keeping her voice low. I rested my arms on my knees. "I'm listening"

"Down town Chicago, I have a few friends that have something that's mine. Get it for me?"

"Are we talking information or captives?" I asked seriously.

"Information" she turned over giving me her full attention. "I need you to get close to the head chief. It'll be hard but I know you can handle it"

"Man or woman?" I asked taking everything in.

"Men. Lot's and lot's of men"

A cocky grin spread on my face, "You spoil me sometimes"

"Don't have to high thought about yourself Hathaway, I give you the file and you're off tomorrow night"

"Yes sir" I said as she got up and left. I stretched my neck. let's get to work.

**D POV**

"Belikov!" I looked up and his fist connected with my jaw. Then I felt a strong pain in my stomach and I hit the wall ending up on the floor. I felt a growl build in my chest but I held back. I opened my eyes again and sat up.

"Focus, you just lost-"

"Focus! I know, I know!" I said waving him off. I rested my elbows on my knees. Focus. I sighed I was being beaten up by an old man in his fifties. I groaned and hit my fist in the floor. "Again" I yelled and got up in a quick movement. Stan studied me for a few silent seconds. He nodded and walked across the room turning of the lights again. I took a deep breath filling my lungs and held it. The darkness made the silence even heavier. I waited and I waited. Then I heard it, I leaped out to my right hitting with my fist and it connected with his jaw. He was quick to recover so I made a sweeping gesture and I had him pinned down. I felt a quick stab in my collar and I lost my grip for a quick second and we rolled around. He lifted me up and pinned me to the cold wall. I took a short moment to gather strength before I ripped my hand free by aiming at his week points. His thumb. With one and free I elbowed him and he double over and I hit him in the back of his neck forcing him down. I hit him right underneath the ribs and he lost his breath. He would get it back for another ten seconds so I grabbed my gun and pointed it at his temple. It was silent for a quick moment before Stand shouted, "Lights!"

The room lit up and a group of people headed over to us. I put the gun away and got off Stan. He got up before I could offer him a hand and he had a proud smile on his lips. "Better"

"Thank you"

"I didn't see the elbow coming, that threw me off and you had your shot"

"And I took it" I filled in. Stan smirked, "You learn fast"

"I can't keep being beaten up by a fifty year old can I?"

He laughed at that, "Meet me in my office with in an hour I need to speak to you. Privately"

"Of course sir" I said and nodded as he headed for the door being follow by his closest members. Ivan appeared at my side padding my back, "Not bad. None of us saw the elbow coming! How'd you come up with that?"

"Everybody knows the thumb is the weakest link on the human hand" I said giving him a small proud smile. He handed me a towel and I dried my face off a headed towards the locker rooms. "So know you know everything," Ivan stated. "Field experience, orientation and surroundings, all weapon courses and now using you senesce to fight in the dark"

"Your point?" I asked throwing my shirt into my bag.

"My point is you're there. You're becoming almost head chief right under Stan. You can do anything"

"That's all I want"

"You're a killing machine bro"

I chuckled at that "Don't use that in public"

"Afraid it'll throw the girls off?" he winked. I rolled my eyes ignoring the question. I showered and changed into shirt and tie. "Where you going?" Ivan asked eyes me head to toe. "I have a date"

"With who?" Ivan asked confused. I fixed my tie and threw my bag over my shoulder, "Stan"

**D POV**

"Come on in"

I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Belikov, on time as always"

"If you're late you show disrespect and too early that you don't have a life"

Stan gave up and out right laugh, "Your mother raised you well Dimitri"

"Thank you sir" I said and nodded.

"Take a seat, I have a question for you" I sat down across from him as he sat down behind his desk.

"I've seen you grow in since you graduated. You act fast and with responsibility. My respect has grown for you lately"

"I've been trained by the best!" I said gaining his confidence.

"No one likes a kiss ass Belikov" Stan said, "But I'll take it as a compliment. Well, to change the subject. Have you ever been to Chicago?"

"No sir"

"I have a place down there that needs how do I say…" he trailed off. "Be straightened out a bit?" I narrowed my eyes, "What is this assignment exactly?"

"I need someone down there this week to be in control, to keep the walls up since I have to stay here"

"May I ask what needs to be in control?"

"The men, they might look down sided and rough but they sure know what they do"

"Criminals?" I asked raising a brow. Stan smiled, "I knew you wouldn't be so stupid and I have someone down there that I need to keep hidden"

"Information?"

"Yes, and I am suspecting an attack soon so what I'm asking you is, I'm giving you full responsibility over my men as you keep it stable for a week. When you return I'll have another mission for you but we'll talk about that after your return"

I nodded, "Of course sir"

"I have loaded the best equipment for your trip and you may take one man with you"

"I take Ivan Zeklos sir"

"Good choice Belikov"

"I'll send you a file on what you may expect down there and you'll be leaving with in an hour"

"Thank you sir"

"And keep an eye on Ivan, I know he's good but he can be sloppy"

I smiled, "I'll keep him safe sir"

"Chicago? A job?"

"I'm in charge, are you coming with me or not?" I asked seriously.

"I'm coming, of course I'm coming! So what's down there?"

"Don't know really, he said it was a certain someone with information and I didn't ask any more questions"

"Wise man as you are" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Pack your bags and be ready in forty five minutes, I'll meet you out side"

"Yes sir" Ivan saluted me and walked the opposite way. I walked to my room and packed my bag. I would be ready for anything being thrown at me since there's nothing I haven't seen before. As I went down early to the truck I checked the equipment and loaded my bag. One of the guards handed me a file with no name on it. I took it and understood it was from Stan about my trip assignment. I put the file into the car as I waited for Ivan. He came soon enough and we loaded the truck and left.

**R POV**

"Chicago?" Lissa frowned as she watched me fight.

"Chicago" I breathed and punched one of the trainers in the stomach. He doubled over and I kicked him making sure he wouldn't stand up again.

"Are you going alone?" she asked sounding a little worried. I kept focus while answering. "I don't know yet" I had an attacker from my left and I hit an upper hook twice as a distraction and went down sweeping my leg across in a quick motion ground the man on his back. "I just know Alberta needs the information and she trusts me with it"

"What if something goes wrong?" I had two attackers at once now and I was caught a little by surprise as one of them threw punches at me as the other one crept up my back. I turned around and kicked the one behind me but was thrown aback by the other attacker taking me into a firm grip. I kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over. I groaned as I elbowed him and his grip loosened. I stepped on his foot and elbowed his face to get free. I spun around soon enough to block a punch from a new attacker and pinned her down. "Liss seriously, she said there would only be a few men there. I could take'em anytime!" I had one last attacker left.

"Men? Rose…" Lissa had that worried sound going of again. I groaned, "One sec" I said and focused on my attacker. I kicked him in the stomach so he doubled over. I jumped over him and kicked him in the back so he stumbled forward. As he was gaining his balance back I kicked him in his knee so he fell forward too tired to get up again. I breathed loudly turning around to meet Lissas worried face. I put my hands on my hips, "You were saying?"

"I'm saying take someone with you, as a back up. Rose if you get caught there's no one there to save you"

"I don't need anyone to save me, I'm through he whole depending on someone else"

"Is this about the-"

"Do not say it cause I'll take you down just the others" I said feeling short tempered. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "What ever you say" she handed me a towel. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Need help packing?" she asked. I shrugged, "I could need some help with the equipment"

"Sure why not, I might as well help you kill them" she sighed. I chuckled, "Thanks Liss, I love when you help me kill people"

She didn't answer cause she didn't listen. "Love you to Liss!" I said as I headed back to my room.

I sat down on my bed taking in the Silence of my room. My phone beeped and as I checked it said four days until my birthday. "Thanks for the reminder" I mumbled and threw my phone on my pillow. "Twenty two" I said out loud. Gee, I'm getting old. Rose Hathaway, turning twenty two and soon to be fully educated murderer. I frowned, I sounded like a serial killer. I might now ten different ways to kill a man with a broomstick but birthdays aren't my cup of tea so to speak. I took out the file Alberta had sent to me and opened it. It gave me an address, car rent papers and a credit card with my name on it. I smiled, never had one of these for a while. I read through the file. I would have to break into their headquarters and find their chief and use whatever method I might choose to get my will through with him. I raised a brow this could be fun!

"I've loaded everything that you might need" Alberta said keeping her mask on. I nodded, "I'll make this quick and painless"

"I hope so" she said and gave me a short smile. "Send the information to me as fast as you may get it and then you can return here"

"Yes mam" I nodded and she left. Lissa and Mia stepped up with half worried faces. "Call me if you need back up ok?" Mia asked as she gave me a quick hug.

"I have you on speed dial" I winked as we both pulled away.

"Hurt yourself and I'll kill you" Lissa said with a fierce voice as she pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled, "Yeah I'll be back here with no harm done" I said unlocking my car.

"See you guys soon"

"Kick some ass Hathaway" Mia smirked. "Oh you bet I will" I teased and jumped into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's on! Let's kick some ASS! <strong>

**Review plz :D :D :D **

**Lot's of Love**


	3. Chicago

**Ok, I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Richelle Mead! Enjoy :D**

**D POV**

"You've got to be kidding me." I murmured as I walked into the headquarters. Ivan grinned, "You know I like it, men sweating and fighting. I could live here"

"I could leave you here" I said glazing over at Ivan. He put on an apologetic smile keeping his mouth shut. I closed the large steel door a little too hard and all action stopped. I had the attention I needed. "I am Dimitri Belikov your new chief" it was dead silent. I studied each and every one of them. "Anyone I can report to?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I short man half ran up to me. "I'll show you where your office is sir"

"Thank you" I said. I wasn't putting down my guard, I didn't really know who I could trust in here. Put the short man acted nice so I would treat him after that. I walked through the room with Ivan one step behind me. I stopped out side my new office. "Check them out" I said in a low tone for only Ivan to hear. "See what I have to work with"

"Yes sir" he said and disappeared. The short man opened the office door and let me in. Grey walls. It was a big room with a huge mahogany desk at the end of it. There was one pin chair pulled up in front of it. I guess it wasn't that pleasant to be sent to the chief's office. "Your name?" I asked politely. I could call him short guy out right!

"Victor" he paused. "Victor Dashkov"

"Mr. Dashkov" I said sitting down in the chair. "Have you talked to Mr Alto lately?"

"Yes we knew you were coming" he nodded. "He told us your position and we are honored to have someone so highly respected as you" he gave me a short smile. Wow, they knew my name? Badass.

"Then maybe you could tell me what you do?"

"Just me or this whole operation?"

"Both"

He swallowed, "I am second in charge since our last chief" he paused, "couldn't handle his staff" he smiled. "And we are guarding a Ms. Sydney sir"

"What exactly is her purpose in this?" I asked curious.

"Mr Alto took her here a few weeks ago he told us she was important and that she kept top secret information"

I nodded along as he spoke. I wouldn't question Stan since he knew what he's doing. "Thank you Mr. Dashkov. Tell your men I'll be out in a second and we shall have a proper introduce." I said firmly. He nodded and left. I leaned back in my chair. Stuck in an old house next to the harbor of Chicago. This would almost be like a vacation. A short knock on my door "Yes?" Ivan stepped in. I raised a brow waiting for a report.

"They aren't that bad. Most of them are very well built and I met this Eddie Castile that was very promising"

I nodded, "I guess we should find out how promising" I said and got up. I shrugged out of my duster and hung it over my chair. Ivan narrowed his eyes, "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"We'll start a fight" I grinned. He raised a brow at me, "I know your crazy but they are twenty full grown men out there, Dimitri!"

"Then this should be interesting" I said rolling up the sleeves on my shirt. "You're not fighting like that are you?" Ivan asked eyes me head to toe. I smiled and shook my head, "Of course not" and I took of the west. "Done" I said stretching my neck and opened the door.

"This could be fun!" Ivan laughed behind me.

I clapped my hands together twice and it echoed for a while as silence fell in the large warehouse. I crossed my arms over my chest, "As I said I'm Dimitri Belikov and you may address me Mr. or just Belikov. Now I want to see what I have to work with and my way of figuring that out is through a fight." The men started murmur to each other wondering if I was serious. A small smirk crept up on my face. "I'm not kidding" now they started to look excited. "Two rules" I sat eyeing all of them, "No weapons and no pinching. Pinching, are for girls" I tilted my head a little and smirked. Grins spread on their faces as they threw all their guns into a pile on the concrete floor. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it in Ivan's face. "Don't want it to get dirty" I winked. "Ready?" I said looking at the men. The smirked and nodded at me. "Go"

**R POV**

I pushed her up against the wall, "You better tell me the way to this address or I promise you, you won't be able to walk for a couple of days!" I said clenching my jaw. She smirked, "Look honey I'd love to stay and cuddle but I've got places to be people to meet"

"Oh I didn't know you were a full time hooker" I put on a mocking grin. She tried to aim a helpless punch at me. I shoved her hard against the brick wall. She flinched and I could see it must've hurt badly.

"If I tell you will you let me down?"

"I could do that" I eased my grip so she could stand on her own two feet but I didn't removed my hands from her coat. She raised a brow at me. "Sorry sis, I've got limits"

She narrowed her eyes at me before she opened her mouth to speak. "Take the main street four blocks down till you reach the harbor. Then you take a left and look for five huge containers at the end of the bridge. Walk past them and you're there"

I released her and brushed off her shoulders to be nice. "Thank you" I said taking a step back. As I turned around to leave she asked, "What kind of business do you have down there anyway? There's only trouble down at the harbor"

I looked over my shoulder "Looks like my type of place"

**D POV**

They encircled me trying to get the advantage of me. I smiled as I could see all of them looking smug. Ivan shook his head at them they didn't really know what they've gotten themselves into. One of them leaped out for me but I just ducked and he hit the concrete. Two others tried at the same time trying to pass me put I had both of them in one kick. "Is that all you've got?" I asked raising a brow and the remaining crowd. They looked angrier now and five came at me all at once. I was fighting three at the moment. Blocking punch after punch until I got tired and aimed low and hit their stomachs so the doubled over, the air leaving their lungs. The two behind me jumped me at the same time. I threw them both of at the three doubling over and five was gone just like that. Now the rest of them came at me and I finally had some sort of challenge ahead of me. I kicked, I punched and I ducked. I had gotten pretty much half of them as one of them caught a hold around my neck. His grip was firm but I smirked as he didn't see my move coming. I took a hold of his arms and threw my upper body forward throwing him off. I looked up as he flew across the room ending up in a pile of others. Four left. Three of them aimed at me directly as one of them stayed back for a while. I took down the three of them in a quick fight and there was one left. My breathing was fast and rapid as I eyed my last fighter. I smiled, "Ready?"

He smiled back, "I was born ready"

We encircled each other both waiting for a moment. After a while he got tired of waiting and her aimed a punch at me. I ducked and kneed him in his stomach. He was a quick recover as he kicked my kneecap and watched me slightly loose my balance. He took his shot and elbowed me in the ribs so I lost my balance and he got me down on my back. As he was about to leap out for me I got up on my feet with in a millisecond and welcomed his leap by pulling my arm out and he was knocked out. I laughed as I saw his surprised face. He definitely didn't see that one coming. I rested my hands on my knees catching my breath, "You're good," I said meeting his gaze. "Probably one of the best in here" I gave him a hand as he got up. He smiled back at me, "Thank you sir"

I nodded, "You're welcome" I turned to the rest of them. "You're better than I thought. Don't take this as a downer I've trained combat for fourteen years. Good job" I said and turned around walking towards Ivan. He smiled and shook his head, "You made it look pretty easy"

"You want to go a round?" I asked raising a brow. Ivan chuckled, "Nice joke, no thank you" I put on my shirt again and as I buttoned up I turned to speak once more. "I've been stationed here for a week and expect the best from all of you. I don't think there will be any expected attacks but I expect everyone to be on high alert" I said serious. I cleared my throat, "Mr. Dashkov?"

He stepped out of the crowd, "Yes sir?"

"Take me to Ms. Sydney" He nodded and grabbed a pair of keys out of his pocket. I followed him making a gesture for Ivan to come with us. We went through door after door, down a big staircase and through another door. A man sat on a chair out side a big steel door. He stood up nodding at Victor and then and Ivan and me. I nodded in return.

"Report" Victor said as the guard handed him a key.

"She's gotten her food for the evening and we took her out the back for three hours today"

"Good" Victor said and opened the first lock. One out of four, different keys to all of them, Victor stepped in first. "Ms. Sydney, this is our new Chief. Mr Belikov" I stepped in and there sat a girl in her teens with tattoos covering her arms and her right cheek. Ivan leaned in, "Wow, didn't see that one coming"

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, That was chapter three! <strong>

**A lot of fighting, but who doesn't like throwing punches? **

**Review and tell me what you think, Ideas or tips are always welcomed :D **

**Lot's of Love**


	4. Hey Sweet Cakes!

**Hey AGAIN! I guess I'm pretty quick at updating but I'm REALLY excited for this chapter :D **

**So you know the drill about I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Mrs. Mead! **

**But enjoy this chapter, IT'S A GOOD ONE! **

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

I studied Sydney as Victor made some small talk with her. She didn't seem to hate him, since he was the one keeping her here. Ivan stayed close to the door, staying out of the way. "Hi Sydney I'm Dimitri" I said shaking her hand. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She gave me a small smile. Why not be nice when it was behind closed doors?

"Hi" she said putting her book away. I eyed Victor, "How long ahs she been here?"

"Three weeks sir"

"And she gets all she wants?" I asked.

"Yes sir, we take her out in the back at least once a day. Mr. Alto told us it was important we keep her healthy so we're doing all we can"

"Good has there been any attacks since she got here? Anyone trying to break her out?"

"Four sir, but we handled them all well" I nodded. "Can I speak with you out side?" I asked Victor. He nodded and followed me out. "Stay here, socialize" I told Ivan padding his shoulder. He smiled and sat down opposite to Sydney and they started chatting. I closed the door. "What kind of attacks has there been?"

"Big once sir" he sighed. "They all want the girl and the kind of information she's keeping"

"Has Mr. Alto told you anything about this information?"

"No sir, it's top secret!"

I nodded, "Of course, is there anyone in particular that has been out for her?"

"Yes" he had a grim look on his face. "They are all bad, want her dead"

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"There is a 50 000$ on her." He said quietly and looked down. He stayed silent for a second, "Dead"

**R POV**

I crouched behind the containers getting ready to get in. Alberta told me yesterday that she is under lock down in the heart of the building. She had experts checking this place up. She'd emailed me a map to my cell and I was looking it over. I was going to get in through the roof and then sneak into the large staircase and then find my way to a big steel door. I had my guns on me. I stood up putting my backpack down leaving it here. I didn't need the dead weight. I walked forward to the water and looked at my reflection. My brown hair was getting really long, about ten inches away from reaching my waist. I put it up into a high ponytail. I laced my boots up and put on a pair of leather fingerless gloves. I didn't want to get to patched up since I was helping this person out and needed to look totally bruised and bloody.

My black tank top was like a second skin on my upper body. I didn't like wearing baggy clothes as I worked. Shorts has it's good and it's bad sides. Good thing it's light and out of the way. I don't get too sweaty either. Bad, I scratch up my knees. _A lot_!

I fastened my gun to my belt as I check the knife and rope to. I stretched my arms and neck. "Show time"

I jumped up on one of the closest containers and took a leap at the wall. I got a firm grip of the roof and hauled myself up as silently as possible. The roof was empty I guess it's my lucky day. This can't be so hard if they didn't even have guards on the roof. Piece of cake!

I found the air drum and next to it was a black loophole big enough for me to fit in it. I tied the rope around the air drum double checking if it was tight. Once Mia was the one tying the rope she didn't double check and my silent and graceful entrance went more like a loud parade! I fastened the rope in my belt loop and silently opened the loophole. I thought I put the lid down but apparently not and a small bang echoed inside the black warehouse. "Fuck" I cursed under my breath. I pretended like it didn't happen and there was no chance in hell any of them in there heard me. I cracked my knuckles, "Let's go"

I jumped in and silently climbed down the rope. The whole room was black. There wasn't much I could make out. I put down my feet as silently as possible and took a quick look around. I held my breath listening intensely. Nothing, dead silence. I relaxed and took a few steps forward I found a wall and as my eyes got use to the dark I saw a large black door a few yards away. I put my hand on the doorknob, "Suckers" I smiled. Then I heard someone cleared his throat. I spun around and the light came on in the light went on and I was surrounded by at least twenty men. They all smirked at me I guess they felt like they had the advantage since well I'm a woman. I smiled "Hey boys"

"Looking for something?" A muscled guy stepped forward crossing his arms at me. I smiled angelic, "Yeah can you help me?" I asked innocent. "Come here" I smiled. He narrowed his eyes at me. Another man stepped forward, "Can I help you?" he eyed me up and down. Anger build inside of me. "Asshole" I cursed as I threw my leg up pacing it behind his neck and threw him into the concrete wall. I turned to look at the others, "Anyone else?" I raised a brow. There was a roar of voices and half of them attacked me all at once. I grabbed my gun and aimed at them. I pulled the trigger five times not missing one shot. I never killed necessarily, only flesh wounds. Two came up from behind kicking me in the sides. I groaned and spun around kicking them both hard in their solar plexus. I hit them in the head with the end of my gun. They both went down unconscious. As I turned around five new men encircled me. I smiled, "Bring it"

I could see the muscled guy loosing his temper as I brought down three out of five men at once. Four new decided to join in and I aimed my gun at them. Suddenly three came up from behind me starting to get me into a firm grip. I stepped on one of their feet and one set of arms loosed around me. The big muscled guy stepped forward kicking me hard in the stomach. I doubled over but as I looked up on him I wore a grin as I freed my hand and slapped him across the face with my gun. He growled and hit me several times as I was locked into a death grip held back by four men at once. "Get chief and Dashkov" The muscled one said, "Now!" He shouted and two men ran off. The big one turned around glaring at me. I gave up a laugh, "Did the bad girl hurt you big boy?" I teased. The brought a chair and ropes. "Tying me up?" I asked. No one answered as they dragged me to the middle of the room. I put up a fight and elbowed one of them as he lost his grip around me. The muscled guy grabbed my free arm, "Kinky" I teased as his grip hardened. He put me down on the chair taking the ropes and tied them a little too hard around me. "To hard?" he asked raising a brow. I smiled, "Just a little"

"Good" The lightning in the door went down and I sat under a direct spotlight. How dramatic. I rolled my eyes. Several strand of hair had escaped from my ponytail and some were stuck on my sweaty cheek. I looked around and saw I was encircled by men and men only. It might sound like a dream come true, but these guys weren't. Maybe the muscled one but not really my type. I saw the big black door was opened and I heard voice. I tried to listen carefully trying to pick something up. "Mr. Belikov we have a prisoner" My eyes widened and I swallowed. "Shit"

**D POV**

I was just about to enter the room to Ivan and Sydney as two of the men came running down the stairs. "Come quick!" One of them said.

"What is it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them.

"Mr. Belikov we have a prisoner"

I nodded and waved them off. "Ivan!" I yelled and he was by my side in a second. I turned to Victor, "Lock it up, we have a visitor"

He nodded and closed the door. I walked in fast strides up the stairs, passing through door after door. I walked through the big one leading to the warehouse. They had gathered up in the middle of the room with on spot lit on our visitor. Maybe this could be fun. I love it when men challenge me. Ivan handed me my duster and I put it one and walked over to where the commotion was. I heard the men mumbling something and see some of them were hurt sitting on chairs close to the wall. There must have been a hell of a fight. Eddie met me half way, "How many?" I asked.

"One" I stopped in my tracks studying him. One man taking down this many, I surly was impressed. The men separated as I made my way through. I stopped dead in my tracks as I met the persons gaze sitting tied up in the chair. Unbelievable. A cocky grin spread on _her_ face, "Hey sweet cakes!"

R POV

I watched muscle man walking put of my sight. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes for a second. He was here, he is here I'm going to face him within seconds! God, I'm in deep shit. _Play cool Rose_, I thought. I opened my eyes as I heard voices and people moved out of the way. I looked up and met his gaze. At first his eyes widened in shock before he got control and then he just started at me. I put on a cocky grin, "Hey sweet cakes!"

I leaned back in my seat. Why not have fun with this whole situation. I spread my legs out and licked my lips. "Well, well, well" I smiled. "If it isn't the Mr. Belikov" his eyes narrowed at me and his fists clenched. "How you've been?" I asked crossing my leg over the other. Two familiar faces appeared on each side of him. One of them was muscle boy and the other one was no other then Ivan Zeklos. I saw Ivan eyeing me twice and I was sure he couldn't really place me after all this time. I smiled, "Speechless?"

Ivan stepped closer to muscle boy, "Is she the one taking down all the men?" Ivan asked surprised mixed with confusion. Muscle boy gave up a short nod, "She also gave me this!" he said pointing at a cut on his cheek were two blood streaks covered his cheek. "I didn't mean to be hurt you muscle boy, I only came here to do my job!" I said tilting my head to my right trying to look innocent. Ivan took a third look at me and I couldn't help but smile. Mr. _Belikov_ hadn't said a thing yet and I smiled at him. Ivan stepped close to her. "Who is she?"

Out of nowhere an evil smirk spread on his face, "This gentlemen" he paused looking deep into my eyes. "Is my wife!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUUUUH! <strong>

**haha, yeah that was fun! and from now on, it's only getting better! **

**Reveiw and tell me whatcha think :D **

**Lot's of Love!**


	5. Reunion

**Yey a new chapter! **

**Not the best in the bunch, but I'm getting there ;) I don't own any of the characters, They all belong to Richelle Mead :)**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I stretched my neck as I looked directly into Dimitri's mocking eyes. The men surrounding me laughed at what he just said. Ivan's face broke into a smile, "You're still married? Are you serious?" he looked between Dimitri and I. I tried to loosen the rope but it didn't budge one bit. I kept a straight face, "Tell him honey" I encouraged him. "Tell him I'm still Mrs. Belikov"

His smile stayed on, "She is, otherwise I wouldn't call her my wife" he eyed Ivan. Ivan rolled his eyes, "I mean why didn't you file for a divorce?"

I snorted, "C'mon Ivan, we both know men would kill to have the right on paper that they own me" I said ridiculously. Dimitri's eyes narrowed, "Yes" he looked around eyeing his men. "Who wouldn't" I could head the irony hovering in his voice.

"Fiery thing you've got there chief" A short guy joked taking his place next to muscle boy. "Imagine living with it" Dimitri joked and they laughed at his joke. I studied him closely as he looked around. He still looked the same. His hair had grown a little but still reaching his shoulders. I smiled a little as I noticed the duster. Always wearing that thing no matter how hot or cold it was, he wore it. I crossed my ankles over each other tilting my head a little watching him from new angle. It's almost a shame I burned all his clothes way back when. I've always liked one of his grey sweaters that showed off all his muscles. A strand of hair fell into my face. As I looked up again he was watching me. "Take her weapons," He said shortly. "Untie her and take her too my office, I need to speak with my wife in private" Muscle boy and shorty walked forward starting with the ropes. Dimitri himself took a few strides forward grabbing my gun on the floor and taking the knife away from my belt. He put his hands on my waist and let trace their way down my hips. "Glad nothings changed honey" I said giving him a sly smile. He rolled his eyes and stepped back. They had now untied my rope and had a firm grip around my upper arms. "You should hold her-" Dimitri started but I cut him of jumping up kicking at him hitting his jaw. His head was turned sideways. "…Legs"

**D POV**

"Sorry chief" Victor said leading Rose away. Rose kept looking smug at me all the way to the door. "Nice meeting you again honey" she winked and she was out site. I took a moment in silence. "Good work" I said loudly. "You caught one of the most well trained woman out there!" I said looking around. "You should be proud" I turned around and left the room with Ivan in my heels. We stopped right outside my new office. I heard Eddie and Victor struggling with her on the other side of the door. I leaned my head back then forward taking a deep breath, filling my lungs. "You ok?" Ivan asked sounding a little worried. I looked up and shrugged out of the duster and handed it to him. "Good" I paused rolling up my sleeves. "I'm great!" I said as I finished. "Keep an eye on them" I nodded towards the warehouse. "And check on Sydney when ever you want" Ivan was on his way to leave, "Don't let anyone into my office with out a knock and my permission, got it?" I asked serious. He nodded before he left. I opened the door and saw Eddie was on his way to tie her to the pin chair. "That won't be needed Mr. Castile" he looked up and nodded as he saw my facial expression. "You can leave now" I said putting my arms behind my back waiting at the open door. I grabbed Eddie's arm on his way out, "Make sure no one gets in here" I released him. "Or out"

"Yes sir" he mumbled and stepped out. Victor was gone to and I closed the door behind them locking it to be on the safe side. She was sitting on the chair arms crossed, leaned back pose and legs spread. Her ponytail had gone slack and strands had escaped framing her face. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin. I walked pass her half sitting on my desk watching her. After a while she looked up, "Well that's the first time you've won a fight"

I couldn't help but to smile at that, "I'm not agreeing with you on that one but I'll let it pass"

She studied me "You cheated though"

My head snapped up and I met her gaze, "You know better than to call me a cheater"

"You know better not tying me up"

"You seemed to like it on our honeymoon" I said raising a brow. She swallowed and blushed slightly. "That-" she cleared her throat, "That was a different concept"

I smiled, "Really? Tying as tying. You still liked it"

"Oh shut up Dimitri" she said getting impatient. I crossed my arms over my chest, "What are you doing here Rose?" I asked sounding tired.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"Ladies first" I said raising a brow at her. She smiled, "Always a gentleman"

"You should know, we've been married for what four years?"

"The last two of them were the best" she smirked. "The two years apart"

I laughed at that, "I bet you miss throwing things at me"

"I bet you miss sleeping with me" I got up taking slow steps towards her. I reached forward and put the loose strands behind her ear, she looked a little bit caught up in the moment. I looked deep into her eyes and I knew she'd missed me. I'd missed her to, but I wasn't the one saying it first. "You wish!" I whispered. She groaned and stood up trying to measure up with me. "Don't do that again"  
>"We're married" I said with a low voice, "It's a package deal"<p>

"Is leaving every time we have sex also that?"

"That was one time!" I snapped. "You left on our honeymoon"

She looked offended, "You told me it was ok"

"You would've drowned me with you bare hands if I asked the same favor" I said harsh. She glared at me and I glared as intense back at her. After a while I groaned and sat down in my chair, "We're back two were we were two years ago. It's like you never left or burned my things" She sat down holding back a smile, "It felt good watching your shit burn"

I rolled my eyes, "You've always been such a drama queen"

Her eyes narrowed at me, "Don't get me started"

My cellphone started ringing. "You're right, it's exactly like two years ago!" Rose snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. It was Stan, I picked up. "Belikov"

"Belikov, it's me" Stan said. "How you doing?"

I signed deeply gazing at Rose, "We've got ourselves a prisoner"

"Really?" he sounded surprised. I smiled, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Oh please" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Take him here" he sounded serious. "I want to talk to him face to face" I didn't bother to correct him. The surprise that the prisoner was a woman would be a nice surprise on my expense. "I'll take the first flight out sir"

"Good" And the line was dead.

"So now I'm it?" Rose asked raising a brow at me. I got up grabbing my west putting it on. Then I grabbed my gun putting it in my belt. I walked over taking her arm in a firm grip, "Where are we going?" she asked taking a little aback. I looked down at her and smiled, "My boss wants to see you"

**R POV**

Dimitri shoved me head first into a medium sized community plane. I straightened up as I felt his gun in my back as he put a hand around my waist. "Our seats are in the back, walk" he whispered in my ear. "Yes captain" I said wanting to salute him but I guess making him to mad would be a bad idea. We passed men and women and full-grown families before we finally reached the back. There were a few empty seats in between us and the closest people which means no one with in hearing area. "How romantic, just you and me" I said with irony poisoning my voice.

"You're wrong, Eddie and Ivan is sitting in the front of the plane" he said and turned to look at me, "And do you know haven't changed one bit during these two years"

"Not true" I said. "My hair is longer, I have a new apartment and my bra size has-" I stopped myself. Did I just start to tell him my bra size had changed into a bigger size? A mused look spread on Dimitri's face as I looked up again, "You were saying?" he asked moving a little closer speaking in a lower tone. "Forget it" I said clenching my jaw. He smiled, "No, tell me. I am very curious how that sentence was suppose to end!"

I moved closer so I only had to whisper, "It's none of your business" I snapped. He placed his hand on mine, "You just mentioned it and we're married, you just made it my business"

"You say we're married a lot during this hour" I said glaring at him.

"It's to remind you I'm still around" he said still keeping his hand on mine, "About your bra size?" he asked amused. I took a deep breath and swallowed, "I've gone from a C to a full D" I said through clenched teeth "There you go, happy now?" When I looked up I noticed his eyes weren't fixed on mine. He looked at my chest and raised a brow and a smirk grew on his lips. "I'm up here" I said exhausted. He looked up, "I know" he said then he leaned in and brushed his lips against my ear, "Nice assets" My eyes widened a little and I swallowed as he pulled away. I looked over at him and tried to hold back a small smiled, "Tell me something I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe a little silly but hey! It's just for fun ^^, <strong>

**You like? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Lot's of Love**


	6. Sucka

**YEEEEEEEY! New chapter :D :D :D **

**Ok, I know you guys are really excited for me to update and I'm feeling the pressure so i'm doing the best I can! I'm trying to write longer chapters now so I might not update AS often like five chapters a day! But I will update (try to update) once a day longer chapters! **

**Hope you like it ! **

**I don't own any of the Characters, they all belong to Mrs. Mead! **

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

I jumped as I felt the plane bump. Later I heard the captain say in the speakers that he excused for the air bumps. I blinked twice to get back were I was. On a plane, back to Stan with… I looked to my left Rose sat. I was about to say something as I noticed she was asleep, on my shoulder, with our hands entwined together. I kept looking on our hands. I was tense but as I got lost and thought about our two first years together I relaxed. I looked up at Rose and saw her snuggled up against my shoulder. When the captain announced we were on our way to land I figured I'd wake her up. Then the thought dawned to me. Should I make it weird for her waking her up on my shoulder and looking all smug or be nice and remove her from my shoulder and stop being so immature. I thought about it for a minute or two. What the hell, I nudged my shoulder at her. She squirmed and I nudged her again and I thought why not set up a small joke on her while I'm at it. "Rose sweetheart" I said with a soft voice. She blinked several times, still in a snooze. "We're landing on Bora Bora soon" We spent out honeymoon there. She was well a wear of that. She sat up straight suddenly and blinked several times. Then she looked over at me, "What did you say?" she looked totally freaked out. I smiled and played along with my prank. "Wake up honey you slept all the way there" I said getting my duster from above us. She looked at me like I was crazy, "But I thought-" she tried to put the pieces together. I kissed her forehead, "Did you sleep well?" I asked like nothings happened. Damn I'm so good! She put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah I-uh dreamt we were" I couldn't keep it up much longer and I started laughing. She instantly got it and punched me on my shoulder. "You son of a-"

"There's kid here!" I said with an amused look. She mumbled curses as I handed her, her jacket. I smiled at her as she breathed loudly, she was clearly furious. "I can't believe you did that" she said through clenched teeth. I smiled at her, "I can't believe you fell for it"

She glared at me, "You were never like this when we were-" she stopped herself, "At the beginning of our marriage"

I smiled, "You like the new me?" I asked. She tried to hold back a laugh, "I'll get you back, you know that huh?"

"That's what I'm waiting for sweet cakes" We both got up to exit, "Ladies first" I said letting her walk in front of me. I put my mouth to her ear, "Don't expect that I'll fall for it though"

She smiled at me over her shoulder, "Honey you'll fall so hard, you'll beg me to take care of you"

I chuckled, "I'd like to see that"

She turned around putting a hand on my chest, "Just wait and see, just wait and see"

**R POV**

As Dimitri went to get his bag – I didn't have one since I left it behind the container – Eddie I think his name was followed him and I was left behind with Ivan. We sat on a bench somewhere with people swarming around us. "So Rose" Ivan started, "What brings you to Chicago?"

"Burlesque clubs" I said shortly keeping a straight face. His eyes widened. God he's stupid. I rolled my eyes, "No dumb ass, my boss sent me to get what ever you're keeping down stairs"

"You don't know what you're after?" he asked ridiculous. I crossed my arms over my chest. "So?"

"Sounds stupid" he said grinning at me. "By the way, you looked really cute sleeping on Dimitri's shoulder"

I groaned and hit him hard on his arm. I grabbed his arm were I just hit him and dug my nails in. It hurts, badly! "You better miraculously forget about that Ivan Zeklos or I'm going to make this a hell for you!"

He hid how much it hurt well and plastered a grin on his face "I love you to Rose"

I groaned loudly and punched him across his face. He moaned and fell over half lying on the bench. I felt a pair of strong arms grab my shoulders, helping me up and pushing me in front of him. I saw in the corner of my eyes Eddie checked on Ivan and helped him up and followed our tracks. "Did you have a good reason to punch my best friend or was it just a Rose thing?"

I smiled, "Do you even have to ask?" I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "So where now lover?" I put an extra flavor to lover to make him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "The car is out side and then we got to my bosses office"

"Oh your already going to let me see your boss? Honey I didn't know we've come that far in our relationship yet!" I used a fake housewife voice.

"We've already done anything possible in our relationship _honey_" I could hear the sarcasm pouring out from him. He never called me honey. I never called him sweet cakes or honey either but it was a good way to tease one another!

There was a large black SUV right outside. Dimitri opened the door and pushed me inside, I stumbled forward and cursed at him under my breath. Dimitri sat shotgun and I was stuck in the backseat with Eddie to my left and Ivan to my right. We drove for fifteen minutes. I sighed deeply and crossed my arms over my chest. "I have a question" I said. I could see Dimitri rolling his eyes in the review mirror. I turned to Ivan, "Am I supposed to wear this tight and sweaty outfit for the rest of my life or is there anywhere I can take it all of and take a hot shower nake-"

Ivan put his hands over his ears, "Ah!" I yelled, "I don't need the mental pictures" I smiled and scooted closer to him and put my hand on his inner thigh. "DIMITRI!" Ivan said sounding a little panicked. Eddie suddenly had a pair of handcuffs in his hands and to my surprise they were suddenly around my wrists and I was chained. I pursed my lips and looked at my prison. "So I'm a slave?"

Everyone in the car groaned hoping I could stay quiet. Ivan leaned forward looking over at Eddie, "Got any duck tape over there?" I elbowed Ivan hard below his ribs and he gasped for air. The guy sitting behind the wheel smiled and looked over at Dimitri, "Heard it's your wife?"

He smiled at him, "I don't feel very blessed" he teased.

"She's not that ugly" he chuckled and took a right. Dimitri laughed to, so did Eddie and Ivan. "You know I'm here right?"

"Rose even if you could shut up for one second I believe we would understand you're still here" Dimitri said frustrated. I turned to Ivan, "He hasn't got any for a long time huh?" I half whispered so he still could hear. "I guess you know the answer to that as well as I do" Ivan laughed and I laughed with him. I could see the guy behind the wheel tried to hold back a smile. I could only guess how furious Dimitri was. A smile suddenly appeared on his face as he turned looked over his shoulder focusing on Ivan, "I told this really sucky lie to Rose before we landed" My jaw dropped and I stared at him. No he didn't! "You better shut up Dimitri before I get my hands around your throat!"

"Tell me about it" Ivan smiled like he didn't hear me.

"I told her we were landing on-"

"Are we there yet?" I asked loudly trying to cut him off.

"-that we would soon land of Bora Bora were we spent our honeymoon and she believed me!"

Ivan laughed along with everybody else, "Oh god that's so sad" Ivan chuckled and looked over at me. I glared at him, "Not as sad as living with your mom until your twenty four" I snapped in Ivan's face. He blushed, "You promised not to tell anyone!" He yelled back. This time all of them burst into laughter.

"Wow, that's sad!" Eddie said drying some tears away from under his eyes. I smiled satisfied while Ivan glared at me.

"Where here" Dimitri said suddenly. I looked up and saw a big skyscraper with huge metal doors. I swallowed cause it suddenly felt like I was screwed for some reason. Ivan and Eddie got out, waiting outside for me to follow. I climbed out and looked up at the massive building. Dimitri was walking in front of me while Eddie and Ivan kept one hand each around my upper arm. They both were tall guys and there by took long steps. Me on the other hand – with my five foot two tall body – had to watch were I was going so I didn't stumbled over my own two feet. Inside was a big info desk and everything was in glass. We walked up a big staircase and I noticed everyone passing us nodded at Dimitri and said, "Mr. Belikov" I guess my husband was well known around here.

We stopped outside a pair of double doors with a desk outside. A girl sat behind it with a sleek ponytail on the top of her head. Her face lit up as all four of us entered. "Dim- Mr. Belikov" she said correcting herself, "Mr. Zeklos, Mr. Castile. Glad you're back!" she smiled. "Mr. Alto will be ready any minute" she smiled a little too big towards all of them. She stepped away from her desk and stepped closer to Dimitri, "So how was Chicago?" she brushed away something invisible on his shoulder. Guessing it as just to get to touch him. Poor girl. "Fine thank you" Dimitri smiled kindly. I snorted and rolled my eyes at his answer and she noticed that I was there to. "And who is this?" she asked looking between Dimitri and me"

"This is Rosemarie Hath-" he stopped himself. My birth name was Hathaway but after a lot of convincing and several heavy hooks ups later Dimitri convinced me to change it to Belikov. But ever since we 'separated' I use Hathaway. I smirked as I understood why he stopped. "Go on honey, what's my name?" I teased. Ivan squeezed my arm for me to shut up. Dimitri took a deep breath, "This is Rosemarie Belikov"

The girl's eyes widened and she chuckled, "Rosemarie _Belikov_? Is she your daughter?" she asked and looked totally freaked out. I groaned and made a disgusting sound, "Oh c'mon that's disgusting!" I snapped at her. She put a hand on her hip trying to look all Diva-like. "Well how old are you? Fifteen?"

My eyes narrowed at her, "Look I've got more boobs and ass then you'll ever have so in that way I'm way older than you! So shut it." I snapped back at her. She made a girly sound showing she was clearly offended. She walked away looking upset. I heard Ivan cough and when I looked up I could see he tried really hard to hold back a laugh. I grinned at him and held out a hand as much as I could for a high five. It was pretty much a low five since I couldn't get my arm but still. He hit it, "Good one" he whispered. I smiled proudly. "Thank you Mr. Zeklos"

Dimitri cleared his throat standing right in front of me. "Take some air while I'll talk to Mrs. Belikov alone" he said to the boys. They released me from their grip and I felt the blood gush back into my hands. Relief!

"That wasn't very nice" Dimitri said talking in a low tone.

"She wasn't very nice either" I said in the same tone.

"She's very…" he trailed of to think to the right words, "aware of her body and is very easily upset when somebody criticize it" he said trying to sound grown up. I sighed, "Just say the girl jealous Dimitri I don't blame her" I said looking up meeting his gaze. He looked back at me and I raised a brow at him. Showing that I was waiting for him to say it. He exhaled and relaxed his shoulder, "Fine she jealous, now can you promise me that you won't make a scene in my bosses office? I am very close to get promoted"

I smiled at him and traced a finger down his muscular chest. "Say the magic words" I said with a seducing voice. I could see he had some troubled swallowing and he looked around to see if anyone was looking. When he met my gaze again I bit my lower lip pressed my chest up against him to make him really fall for it. Soon is when I make a fool out of him for falling for it. But not yet…

"Speechless?" I asked looking innocent.

"Please Rose can you be nice and don't make a fool out of me in front of my boss?"

"And?"

He signed and looked a little embarrassed, "And… you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen" I smiled and grabbed his collar pulling him down so we were face to face. "I want you" I said breathing a little more uneven and louder to show him I was really turned on. I really wasn't but I was going to get back at him from the plane. "What?" he asked surprised.

"Right now, take me!" I whispered but it came out more as a moan. His breathing caught up and he looked like he was going crazy. "I saw a bathroom other there," I said nodding behind me. "Please?" I moaned in his ear. His breathed was ragged as he gave me a slight nod. I couldn't believe he fell for it! I gave up a light chuckle, "Sucka" I whispered in his ear. I pulled away and saw his eyes widened in surprise and he glared at me. I burst into laughter as Ivan and Eddie returned. "What happened?" Ivan asked confused. I winked at Dimitri, "Told you I'd get you back"

Dimitri growled and turned around knocking on his boss door. Ivan nudged my shoulder, "What did you do?"

"I got him back for tricking me we were on our honeymoon" I smirked. Ivan raised a brow, "And?"

"I'm not telling" I smiled. The door opened and Dimitri motioned us to follow him. He had a straight face as he opened the door into a large office with an amazing view. The door closed behind us and a man in a suit sat behind the desk. "Mr. Alto?" Dimitri said. The man looked up and looked at Dimitri. "Mr. Belikov" he nodded. "Flight went well?"

"Yes sir, perfect" he said. Mr. Alto looked over at us and raised a brow, "Who is this?"

"You remember Mr. Castile from your department down in Chicago. I thought he would be a great asset to my crew and the woman is the attacker from Chicago"

Mr. Alto raised a brow at Dimitri and looked from him to me. "I thought the attacker was a man?"

"I never mentioned the sex of our prisoner sir, I'm sorry"

"Nothing to apologize for" he waved it away "I'm just…" he trailed of eyes me.

"…Surprised?" I tried in a nice tone. No matter how mad I could get at Dimitri I would never embarrass him in front of his boss. No matter if we were husband and wife or a divorced couple I would never do that to him.

Mr. Alto smiled, "Spicy little thing" Dimitri just nodded with him. "Who was she?"

I could bet money he would use my old name. There was no way in hell he would say I am his-

"This is Rosemarie Belikov," he said firmly. "My wife"

What the hell? I looked over at Dimitri confused. Mr. Alto looked even more confused surprised even.

"Your _wife_?"

Dimitri nodded sternly "Yes, my wife"

"You've never mentioned you had a family?"

"I don't, I have her." He said nodding at me. Thanks…

Mr. Alto stayed quiet fro a few minutes. No one interrupted the silence and let him think in complete silence. "Is she a good fighter?" he asked to my surprised.

"Excellent" Dimitri said, "She took down almost all our men before they tied her up"

He raised a brow clearly surprised then he looked over at me. "What were you doing in Chicago?"

"Doing my job." I said shortly.

"Which was?"

"Getting what ever you are hiding in your basement"

"You didn't know what you were looking for?" he asked sounding just as surprised as Ivan was.

"No, but I assumed it was a person"

He nodded along as I answered, "Have you been working for a long time?"

"I graduated six years ago and got a personal best at fifty men in fifteen minutes" I said keeping a straight face. I don't brag a lot, but it felt good saying it.

"Fifty men?" he asked.

"In fifteen minutes sir" I filled in. He looked over at Dimitri, "Do you believe her?" he asked like Dimitri had proof.

"She would never lie about her skills!" he said. Then Mr. Alto smiled, "She's almost topped you score at sixty men in the same amount of time, she must be very talented"

"There is no doubt about that sir"

"I have no more questions, come back here tomorrow at twelve sharp and we will decide what to do with this young" he eyed me up and down, "Woman"

Now I was totally grossed out after the old man checked me out. I wanted to gag!

"Thank you sir" Dimitri, Ivan and Eddie said at the same time before they led me out. The door closed and I grimaced, "What?" Dimitri asked as he was me make a face.

"Did he just check me out?" I asked feeling disgusted. Ivan and Eddie started laughing.

"I don't know what kind of dirty dreams you have Rose but please don't share this one" Ivan teased. I shot him a glare. I looked over at Dimitri "What now?"

"We get you cleaned up"

"Where?" I asked cautious.

"My apartment"

I raised a brow, "And that is?"

"On the Eleventh floor" he said taking a key to unlock my cuffs. He led me to and elevator and I noticed that we were alone as the elevator doors closed. I raised a brow, "You live in the same building as you work in?"

He met my gaze, "So?"

"Nothing" I said and looked down. There was an awkward silence between us. We walked down a small hall way to the door at the end and Dimitri took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The light turned on and showed me where he lived. It was a small hallway that led into a small living room with a TV and a couch. There was small kitchen and a toilet. He showed me the bedroom with was pretty much a bed in a room. It was king size with midnight blue sheets. We stood there in silence and then I looked up studying his face. "Did you sell the house?" I asked slowly. I looked a little surprised and looked down at me. He swallowed as if it pained him to talk about it. I started to worry about him, as he didn't speak. "No" he said with his voice sounded deep and husky. "Then what did you do?"

"I still own it…" He said looking away.

"Oh" was all I got out. There was this tension build up between us now.

"I haven't moved one thing since you left"

I felt my stomach drop, "W-why?" I whispered.

"I was hoping you'd come back one day"

* * *

><p><strong>OK I know it got a little heavier there in the end of the chapter... But I just wanted to add a little sensetivety to the story. It's only a one time kind of thing! But I really had a strong feeling about that but my idea is to keep the story light, fun to read and ofc Romantic!<strong>

**Tell me what you think! If you want more of anything, less you know the drill! **

**Lot's of love ! **


	7. Weirdest day EVER!

**Ok, here we go again! new chapter. It might not be as fun and exciting as the previous one but it is the start to a new thing happening. **

**The next chapter I can promise you will be much longer and more heated between Rose and Dimitri ;) So read and I'll update soon! **

**(I don't own anything! It's all Richelle Mead)**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

I took a shower as I told Rose to get some rest. I'd gotten her some clothes for tomorrow. I saw them and I thought of her instantly. It was just a black top and a pair of khaki shorts but I was sure they would make her look like Laura Croft, better than that! But I would never admit that. I was still a bit unsure when I told her about the house… I could've sworn I saw some regret and vulnerability flash though her eyes but I guess I'm imaging things.

And when he got back at me right outside the office. I grimaced as I thought about it. I'm so damn stupid! How could I have fallen for that? I mean seriously? My prank was not that intense. I was getting angry as I thought about it. I would get back at her. Big time!

I turned of the shower and dried myself off. I put on a pair of sweats and walked out from the bathroom and mumbled in Russian curses under my breath still mad at Rose. When I entered the living room I saw her curled up on the couch with a blanket covering her body. She wore one of my t-shirt and they looked huge on her. The anger disappeared. I couldn't let her sleep on that couch it sucks! It's the most uncomfortable couch I've even had! I don't really know why I have it but it was included in the apartment so I kept it. I dropped my towel on the floor and picked her up gently and carried her to my bed. I put her down on one side hoping she wouldn't throw anything at me when she'll wake up. I smiled as she squirmed around and hugged the pillow. I brushed my teeth and went to bed sleeping on the other side of the bed. I felt the unconsciousness creep up on me and I fell asleep fast dreaming of how I would get back at Rose.

**R POV**

I woke up feeling really comfortable. I didn't recall his couch being this comfortable? I frowned but didn't open my eyes. His couch sucked badly, I didn't really understand why he had it? Our couch back at the house was the most comfortable couch ever! So the pieces didn't click in my head. I shrugged it of and pulled the duvet closer around my body. Duvet? Didn't I fall asleep on the couch with a blanker? And where did the pillow come from? I opened my eyes. I was lying on a really comfortable bed, under a huge duvet with midnight blue covers. I turned around lying flat on my back and swallowed. Then I heard a low snoring to my right. I glazed over and saw Dimitri's naked back facing me. He was lying on his stomach hugging his pillow and his legs were tangled up in the duvet. There was pretty much space between us, man this bed was big! I mean huge! I sat up stretching out my arms and back. I looked around in the room and saw clothes hanging on a stool next to my bed table. I frowned and reached for them. It was an all black tank top and a pair of khaki shorts. I smiled when I thought of whom I would look like if I wore this. I looked over at a sleeping Dimitri. I never understood why he liked Laura Croft so much? Or maybe it was Angelina Jolie? I shook my head still smiling. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and put on my new clothes. The only thing missing were my boots and a gun I each hand I was a direct copy of Laura croft! I chuckled when I thought of it. I felt my stomach grumbled and walked out in the kitchen. I remembered I really sucked at cooking and I think Dimitri would kill me if I burned down his kitchen… I walked back into the bedroom and looked at him for a second. Should I let the beast sleep or bitch him around making him do my breakfast? Well I've bitched around with him when we lived together, why not now? I shrugged and nudged his shoulder. He squirmed and mumbled something in Russian. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I nudged his shoulder again but nothing happened. "DIMITRI!" I yelled close to his ear. He jumped out of bed looked completely freak out.

"Easy tiger" I said holding my hands up as a peace offer. He blinked while eyeing me up and down. "Rose?"

"Thanks for the clothes" is aid kindly and crossed my arms over my chest. He rubbed his fists in his eyes, "What is it? Why'd you wake me up?"

"I'm hungry." I said nicely. He actually smiled a sly smile, "Of course you are, one second" he said and reached for a t-shirt on lying on the floor next to the bedside table and he headed to the kitchen. I followed him and sat down by the table.

"Anything special or just the ordinary?" he asked checking the fridge.

"Anything would be nice" I smiled as he peeked from behind the door. He smiled back and shook his head, "Then anything it is"

He grabbed some eggs and bacon from the fridge and put down a big juice carton on the bench. He started frying some eggs and bacon while taking out to glasses from a cupboard and handed me a glass of juice. I smiled a thank you and checked the newspaper. It almost felt as when we lived together again. Almost…

"Did you carry me to bed last night?" I asked as I watched him fry some more eggs. He nodded, "No matter how much you wanted to sleep on my couch you would kill me in the morning if I didn't carry you to my bed"

"Wise choice"

"Well I've learned a lot living with you" he put on a half a while as he stirred in the pan. He put the food on two plates and put one of them down in front of me. "Bon appetite" he said sitting down cross from me. "Thanks" I said already stuffing food in my mouth. He was looking at the sports part in the newspaper and we ate under silence. It was a comfortable and it actually felt good having him as company.

His phone started ringing from the hall and he got up to pick it up. The time was half past ten and we weren't supposed to be over at Mr. Alto's office until an hour and a half. He returned with a serious face he nodded and said, "Ok" and hung up. "After we finish we have to leave to meet Stan"

"Stan?" I asked confused.

"Mr. Alto, Stan is his first name" Dimitri clarified and finished his food. I swallowed my last bite, "But we're not supposed to be there within an hour and a half" I said confused. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know, Ivan called and told us to be there with in half an hour. Said it was urgent"

I nodded taking it seriously, "I'll got put on my shoes"

He nodded as he disappeared into his room to put on some other clothes. He came back wearing a fitting black V-neck a pair of dark jeans and that famous duster.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing that old thing?" I asked skeptic.

"My mother got it for me" he said like that would be an obvious fact to wear it. I raised a brow, "And my mom bought me a dress but that doesn't mean I'll wear it"

"That's because you don't like to wear dresses" Dimitri said and opened the door. "But I like wearing my duster"

"Whatever you say Belikov" I rolled my eyes and walked out. We took the elevator down and met Ivan and a small amount of people outside Stan's office.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked Ivan as fast as we entered.

"Stan called us to a meeting"

Dimitri frowned, "Any ideas why?"

He shook his head, "No clue"

The door opened behind us and the girl from yesterday walked out, "He's ready now"

They all took a seat around a large table. Stan sat on the end with Dimitri on one end a man with a computer in front of him on the other side. I lingered in the background feeling too restless to sit.

"I've call you here cause I am arranging a new mission" Stan looked really worn out like he hadn't slept much last night. Everyone stayed silent. "Last night an attack happened in Chicago and Sydney was taken from her hide out"

I was both Ivan and Dimitri react to this. Sydney? She must be what they hid in their basement in the warehouse!

"How'd did it happen?" Dimitri asked.

"They took out all the men and then blew in the door, no one survived"

Dimitri and Ivan looked a little hurt but their guardian faces went on soon after that, "Do we have any leads on where they might have taken her?"

He nodded, "Barcelona, Spain"

"What do you want us to do?" Ivan asking now

"I'm sending all of you down to look for her that includes you Rosemarie!" My head snapped up meeting his eyes. I swallowed hard. Me to?

Dimitri also looked confused, "Why do you want her to co-"

"Because I'm sending all of you down undercover as tourists" Stan said looking at Dimitri. "And with a real married couple there is no intent to lie there by an easy cover" he said firmly. Then his gaze met mine, "Are you ready to come Rosemarie?"

"Yes sir" I said and nodded once.

"Excellent, Dimitri shall had you all equipment you need" The girl behind the desk entered again carrying a set of files. "Tasha here will give all of you a file on Sydney and the mission. You will find your new ID card and how you are occupied in groups in there" Tasha as her name was moved around the room handing out files to everyone around the table. I didn't care if I got one or not I'll check Dimitri's later.

"You'll leave with in two hours. You are now excused" Stan said. Everyone got up and started leaving the room. I stood on my tiptoes looking for Dimitri and Ivan and saw they were still sitting close to Stan. The room was now empty except for us. "Rosemarie," I looked up and met Stand gaze, "May we speak with you?" I nodded simply and went on the other side and sat down cross from Dimitri and Ivan.

"Rosemarie-"

"Rose" I corrected him. "You can call me Rose"

He nodded, "Rose, I would prefer you see this work as a part of my staff and do not try to work around and against us during the visit in Barcelona" he said focusing on me. I nodded, "I just have to call my boss and tell her what's happening so they don't send a team after me since I haven't report to them yet"

He nodded, "That would be a good idea" then he picked up a file form underneath his own file. The file had my name on it. I swallowed as he handed it to me and I nodded a thank you. He turned to Dimitri and Ivan, "I want both of you to be head of this team along with Ms. Rose and do this smoothly"

"Yes sir" they both said in unison.

"I would prefer everyone in your crew has be armed with at least one weapon each"

They nodded taking in the information. "I know all of you will do well on this and I will only make sure that you get the girl back safely I want her in no other condition"

"Yes sir" they said again.

"Go pack your bags I want you down by the cars as soon as possible. I have myself packed you equipment to be fitted after your amount of people and how you will work. Are you good with firearms Rose?" he asked me suddenly.

"I never miss, sir." I said sternly. He nodded, "Good you will be needed"

And his attention was now on all of us, "You are good people, make sure to get home in the same condition" We all nodded. "You may now leave"

We got up and I was on my way to leave as I felt a hand on my arm, "May I speak with you privately, Rose?" Stan asked. I nodded and looked over at Dimitri. He understood and left the room. I sat back down again. "Do you think you relationship will be a distraction in your work Mrs. Belikov?" he asked using my title. He was dead serious.

"No sir, both of us a very caring about our work and we both work hard for it"

"Good, I don't want this to ruin our cover"

"Of course sir" I nodded.

"May I ask something?" he sounded much kinder and more sincere now.

"Yes?"

"How come Dimitri never mentioned you before?"

I looked down and bit my cheek. I swallowed, "Two years ago we had a fight, much rather I started a fight about Dimitri leaving for work all the time. It ended up with a trashed house and me pinned up against the wall. Nothing serious happened but I left and none of us has looked back every since we met again in Chicago"

"Why didn't you file for divorce?" he asked listening to my every word. I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped myself. I took a deep breath, "I think none of us wanted to and thought that maybe someday we might end up together again"

He nodded, "I wish you both the best but when it comes to work I want you both to focus completely on that and take this on your spear time"

"Yes sir"

"You may go" he said and we both nodded at each other and I left the room. I did just confess to his boss about how our marriage was screwed up and got myself a second job. Weirdest day _ever_!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... <strong>

**Whattcha think? **


	8. Oh no you DIDIN'T!

**YEAH! and here we have a new chapter :D Happy face!**

**Ok, so this one might be a lot of violence in the end and some heated scenes just so your prepared for that, other wise I just want to tell you that I'm really satisfied with this chapter. It's GOOOD! So Enjoy!**

**(I don't own anything, but you know that by now!) **

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"Petrov"

"Alberta? Hi it's me!"

"ROSE! We haven't heard from you for days, where the hell are you?" Boy she sounded mad…

"I'm on my way to the airport!" I said riding up the elevator to Dimitri's apartment.

"Did you get it? Are you coming home?"

I shook my head as I saw the number going up as I went farther up in the building. "No, I'm going to Barcelona"

"_Spain_ Barcelona? Rose, have you lost your mind? I didn't send you there to make your own decision and take a trip to _Spain_! Get ass back here right now!" She was furious. Guess she just got her period… or even worse! I shook my head not to get a mental picture.

"Look, there was an attack and I know they took her to Spain" I said firmly.

"How did you know it was a her?"

"I have contacts" I smiled.

I heard her sigh loudly, "Rose if you don't get her I'll swear on your sorry ass that-"

"I'll get it alright? You didn't send me for no reason!"

She groaned, "Then prove me wrong, you've got two weeks, find her and get her here. Alive!" and the line were dead. Gee, I rolled my eyes, "Women…"

**D POV**

"Did he just _loose_ his mind?" Ivan asked sounding a little frantic.

"What do you mean?" I asked and raised a brow.

"I mean, taking you wife with you? She's working for another company! She wants the same thing you want, what if she turns her back on you?"

I grabbed Ivan by the collar on his shirt and pushed him against a wall, "Don't tell me I'm doing wrong! I promised my eternal love to that woman and no matter how much of a pain in the ass she might be I trust her!" I growled.

"Such sweet words…" Ivan and I looked over my shoulder and there she was. Arms crossed over her chest leaning against the doorpost. I let go of Ivan and walked past her into the bedroom.

"Get ready Rose we're leaving in half an hour"

"I don't have anything to get ready," she said looking at me. I didn't answer cause I didn't have time for this type of conversation. "When are you getting the equipment?"

"Stan already got it together for us" I said shortly throwing some things into my bag. I was done and zipped my bag up, "Let's go"

We checked in in groups on the airport. We were a group of seven people going to Barcelona to find Sydney. Rose and I was a married couple. Ivan was my brother as the others played friends since a certain someone – Ivan – thought it would be a good idea that we would play happy family going on a trip since apparently Rose and I just got married. I clenched my jaw no matter how much I wanted to marry Rose once, I don't think I would go through it again. One cause we are still married and second, I've never met anyone so stubborn when it comes to wedding plans. I sighed at the thought of it.

We boarded the plane and there were a lot of American tourists on the plane. Ivan and Eddie sat in front of us. Eddie was now Rose's brother since that was the best part he could play. He was good at it they've already play fought two times since we left the office.

Rose and I sat in the back of the plane with Eddie and Ivan in front of us. The rest of the crew was stationed out all around the plane so it wouldn't look too suspicious when we landed in Spain. Rose had already ordered two cokes, a lot of peanuts and a bag of pretzels. When she was on her way to push the button and order again I stopped her. I laced my fingers through hers to keep the cover up. "Look _honey_, I know you want to get back at me and you already have so stop ordering all this crap cause there is no chance in hell I'm paying for this!"

She put on a playing nice kind of smile, "Oh I'm sorry _honey_ I didn't know this was costing to _that_ much"

"If you would think honey you would understand that no human being is willing to pay 6 dollars for a godforsaken bag of peanuts!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh my bad _honey_" she said clenching her teeth, "I just thought-"

"Could you please stop with the honey stuff?" Ivan cut us off with his head peeking through between the front sets. "Rose stop eating like a cow and Dimitri pay for the got damn stuff and shut up!"

"Ok" we both mumbled leaning back in our seats. Ivan disappeared and I could hear Eddie mumble, "They don't even have to play a married couple they are annoying the crap out of me anyways"

And before I could react Rose wriggled out of her seat and hit Eddie in the back of his head with a newspaper. "Aow! What the hell Rose"

"Oh sorry pumpkin" Rose said putting her hand over her mouth trying to look angelic, "My bad"

Both Ivan and Eddie mumbled curses under their breaths. I smiled and looked out the window and drifted of to sleep.

I felt a stinging pain in the middle of my face, "Dimitri" Rose half shouted in my ear. I shot up almost hitting her on the way. "What the" I glared at her as I noticed the newspaper in her hand. "I just wanted to inform you that we're landing within ten minutes" she cleared her throat, "And may I just say that this flight reminds me of our trip home from our honeymoon, you bored me almost do death!" She said dramatic.

"Well since I'd spent two weeks alone with _you_ I was tired and couldn't wait to get home and get some rest"

The captain started speaking in the speakers but none of us were listening. We had just started what would look like a long fight.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rose argued as the plane landed.

"That is suppose to mean that during two weeks I only did two things, I slept and I slept with you"

"Oh cause it's not like you wanted it?"

"It the beginning it was fun until you started telling me what to do" I hissed under my breath. She stuck her face up in my face as we unbuckled our belts ready to get of.

"You like it when I'm in charge! Your way of screaming my name proves it!"

"How do you know I'm not faking it?" I shot back at her. Her jaw dropped and now I set her off… Of course I wasn't faking it she blows my mind. But she was getting to me so much right now I wanted her to stay silent and stay away like she always does when she's mad. But hell no! Of course she had to make it even worse. We exited the plane and walked through the airport. Rose was shooting deadly glares at me time after time.

I ignored her walking beside Eddie and Ivan. They noticed the tension between Rose and me. As we stood by baggage claim and the world war started. I was on my way to take my bag and when I got it Rose hit it out of my hands. She was the most childish immature bitch I've ever met! She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I growled and grabbed her upper arm dragging her through the crowd so we weren't in the middle of it, as hell broke loose. "Why can't you just at least try to act like a real mature woman once?" I hissed.

"Oh so I'm immature at least I'm not lying!" She snapped back. I snorted, "Oh so that's what I am now? I lie and I bore you to death what I am supposed to do next? Cheat?"

"Well it would surprise me" she said, her voice was pure venom.

"That's it Rose if I screw you up so much get the fuck out of my life and divorce me already!" I shouted. She kicked my bag so it flew across the hall.

"This is how it always goes! Now I'm the bitch?" she yelled back at me.

"You're always the bitch in this shit since you always caving it! Sometimes it's not even a challenge being married to you!"

She shoved her face in my face, "Name one time I _ever_ caved in" she spit in my face. I knew our crew including Ivan and Eddie was looking now. Them and the rest of the airport, I smirked, "Well let's think there was that one time you banned sex and who was the first one to cave in?" I over acted it trying to remember. "Oh wait it was _you_!" I shouted.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who couldn't get it up on the first night of our honeymoon!" She shouted back in my face. I could hear some low snickers in the background as pure rage spread through my veins.

"If I remember right you called me daddy in bed that night so I guess I turned it up a notch since you said it over and _over_ again!" I yelled as a smirked spread on my lips. Her jaw dropped and I could see how hate grew in her eyes. "You promised no one would _ever_ know about that!" She roared and shoved me. I stepped back and caught my balance and held my hands up, "Times change"

"Maybe Ivan would like to now how you wanted to skip his birthday party to have wild animalistic sex with me in our new house!" Rose shouted now smirking.

"Dude!" I hear Ivan say clearly offended. I could also see mothers holding their hands over their children's ears.

"At least I don't get so much hormones that my boobs grows one whole cup with in two years!" I snapped back. Her faces turned red. Voices were raised now, "A whole cup size?"

"Damn!"

"Oh no you _didn't_" Rose said with a poisoned voice.

"I just think I _did_!" I pronounced. She growled and the game was on. She started shoving me. Nothing dangerous. I just smirked when it did nothing to me. "At least I don't' get a boner each time I see my wife!" She said through her teeth. I snorted and laughed mockingly, "You just stay happy you can still do it to me!" I snapped back.

Her next move I was not prepared for. She took a leap at me and wrapped her arms around my stomach and pushed my over. Game on!

**R POV**

I could hear him gasp as the air disappeared out of his lungs. The fall was hard and going to leave a nice bruise on him later. Before he could cover fully I got up and punched him across the face. He cursed loudly in Russian and as I was on my way to throw my second punch he blocked it and threw me off of him. I hit a large trashcan and felt a stinging pain below my ribs. As I looked up getting back on my feet Dimitri was already up drying of some blood that ran from the corner of his lip. I scored that punch pretty well eh?

I saw him looking at me with a furious expression as he started walking towards me. I looked around and saw a small gift shop. I ran over as I saw the sign cups for sales. I picked up three of them and threw them right at him. He ducked and side stepped, no harm done.

"Fuck" I cursed as he was getting too close. He leaped out for me but in the last second I sidestepped and he flew into the gift table. He was up within a second and I couldn't keep up as suddenly he had his arms around my waist and he threw me over his shoulder and threw me down on a bench. I groaned out in pain as the bench broke into pieces as I hit it too hard.

Dimitri gave up an evil chuckle as I tried to get up. "Son of a bitch" I snapped at him and got up. I grabbed a large bite of wood and aimed for him. I got a good aim and hit his ribs. He flinched cause of the pain. I laughed a cruel laugh and tried to hit him again. He blocked me this time and got a hold of the wood and threw it out of my reach. I tried to punch me but I blocked the attempt and kicked him in his stomach. He doubled over and I kicked him again so he fell over in pain. I was breathing hard and turned around meeting Eddie and Ivan's look for the first time in a long while. I smiled victoriously but as the expression on their faces changed into a grin I realized Dimitri must be moving again. But suddenly a hard body was smashed into mine and I screamed as we flew towards a new bench.

I felt a hard pain in my lower arm as his body weighed me down. I elbowed him as I tried to get loose but he caught me and pinned me down against the floor. I tried to get loose once more but he wore a smug smile on his face and he thought he was going to win. Well there was no way in hell I would _let_ him win! I kneed his back and got one second to get up but he grabbed my leg and I was face down in the floor again. I screamed out in frustration and tried to kick him.

He crawled up on me but I successfully rolled us around so I was on top. "Ha!" I said in his face but that smug face returned and suddenly I was thrown off him and hit a wall. I gasped out for air, "Son of a-" Then he dragged my up and pinned me against the wall. He had a deathly grip around my wrists that was hopeless to even try to get out of. I wriggled as good as I could but as I looked up and met his furious eyes – and this might sound weird but – I don't think I've been this turned on by in him so long.I kneed him in his stomach to get my hands loose and surprised the shit out of him as I jumped up and locked my arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt so, oh so good!

My hands got messed up in his hair as he returned the kiss with feverish lips. He pinned me hard against the wall. I groaned out in pain and dug my nails into his shoulder as he flinched by the pain. He started pulling my hair and we were kissing violently! I could almost bet that my lips were going to turn blue. My tongue begged for entrance and when I was approved entrance, a new wrestling match broke out. I fought for dominance as I felt his hands graze my hips. Suddenly he was gone. I gasped for air as I was pulled into another room that was completely dark. I felt two sets of hands holding me in a hard grip not letting me go. A door closed with a loud bang and the only thing I could hear at first was Dimitri's and my loud and uneven breaths and as the light came on Eddie and Ivan was standing in front of us. Both of them had arms crossed and raised brows. I swallowed and tried to catch my breath. Ivan opened his mouth and I was ready for anything.

"What the hell was that?"

"That my friend" I smiled looking all smug, "Is called foreplay!"

**D POV**

What did just happen?

One second I'm making our fiercely with the woman who just driven me close to insanity and now I captured my Ivan and Eddie?

And Foreplay? What the fuck is what's up with Barcelona?

"Care to explain?" Eddie asking smirking at Rose's answer, but wanted a real one from me.

Ivan exhaled and looked behind us, "Leave we need to speak to the _lovely_ couple" he said with irony. The set of hands that held me were gone in a second and the door opened and closed. I put my hands in my hips and leaned my head back. And I was waiting for hell…

"Is this going to ruin everything?" Ivan asked now. "Are you tow going to end up fighting every time we make a public appearance and then start to make out PG rated and being close to jumping each other? Or was that just before my birthday party?" I could hear the slight amusement in his voice. I exhaled, "It won't be a problem"

Eddie turned to Rose, and raised a brow. "What he said" she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good" They both said at the same time. I swallowed and looked over at Rose. Her gaze met mine and I could feel the hunger burn for her. I admitted to myself what we just did, and I wanted to do it again!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo?<strong>

**Tell me what you think :D **

**Review and tell me some thoughts. **

**Lot's of love!**


	9. Men's night!

**Here we go again... **

**A new chapter! I got many compliments since the last chapter and I can't thank you guys enough for that! You make me SMILE! :D**

**So this chapter is a little more laid back but I'm trying to keep the fun in it. It's when Dimitri and Rose spend the night apart and have man's nigth for Dimitri and kind of a Ladies night/Shopping spree for Rose! **

**Next chapter will definitely be more flirty and sexy but you good things comes for those who waits ;) hahah**

**So enjoy reading about Rose and Dimitri apart. **

**(DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!)**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

We'd checked into a hotel to stay back for two days. Check out the place, sample clues and see what we could find. All we know is that they are still in Barcelona and that Stan had gotten a phone call from who ever it was but it didn't work to trail. All we got was Barcelona. That was as far as it went,

Rose and I had a room with shared doors so we still had our private space but still were close. Ivan and Eddie thought it would be a good idea and I could not agree more.

I was still frustrated with the heavy make out session Rose and I had before. Last night some pretty dirty dreams entered my mind as I slept and sometimes when she moved it could give me flashbacks and I could be lost from reality for a while.

It knocked on my door, I raised my head from the mattress and shouted, "It's open"

Eddie and Ivan entered, "What's up?" Ivan asked sitting down on the couch cross from the bed.

"The ceiling is up and the floor is down" I mumbled.

"He's seriously screwed up" I heard Ivan whisper.

"I know, so what do we do?" I tried to tone them out I just wanted to lay here. They kept mumbling about something and I heard the door open and close. I guess I am a lost case. Good!

Then the door opened again and I couldn't help but to look up checking who's there. I saw Eddie and Ivan dressed in their training gear looking all dolled up to kick some ass.

"Get up" Ivan said standing on one side of the bed.

"No"

"GET UP!" I heard Eddie shout and the mattress left the bed and I was on the floor.

"We don't care what you feel right now cause right now you're a man!" Ivan yelled at me trying to act bossy. "A men don't have feelings! We're tough, rough and sweaty ok?"

"So now we're going to a 6 mile run then we're eating junk food and later we'll have a 'Die Hard' marathon, so get up!" Eddie said pointing a finger at me. I couldn't help but smile at them. They looked ridiculous!

"C'mon Belikov chop, chop we don't have all day to lay day dreaming about Eddie's ass so get up!" Ivan yelled and I got up just to make them stop. I changed into a muscle shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "That's the spirit!" Eddie said patting my bag as I exited the bathroom. "Let's get manly" and we were out the door.

We ran along a road on the outer parts of Barcelona. The sun was high on the sky and the heat was killing, we were sweating like assholes!

"How long have we run?" I panted. I usually loved to run but in this heat I wanted to lie down and die.

"Keep running Belikov, I want you to sweat to sweat goddamn it!" Ivan was yelling again.

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" Eddie asked looking confused.

"I'm into my character Edison dear and you're ruining it! SO RUN!" Ivan pushed my in front of him to speed up the pace. So we ran, and ran, and ran even longer.

We mad it back as the sun was on its' way down. We must have been running for hours. All of us fell on the ground like lumps on the dried out lawn. Our throats were burning, my muscle shirt was soak in my own sweat and it felt like the end was near.

"How. Long. Did. We" Eddie paused, "Run?"

Ivan checked his watched and his arm fell back down since he didn't have the power to hold it up much longer, "Two and a half. Hours" he panted.

"What?" I sat up, "That's just sick!" I groaned. I didn't have any ability to feel my legs. Yes sweat is manly and it keeps the manhood up but this wasn't even funny! I tied back my hair at the nape of my neck.

"Very manly to wear a ponytail Belikov" Ivan said catching his breath, "You're not helping on the man side"

"Oh shut up Zeklos" Eddie breathed still lying down. Ivan got up still looking cheery I wanted to kill him. And a killer instinct is manly so I didn't ruin anything!

"Get up" he said resting his hands on his knees. "Get up!" he kicked us both in the sides. We got up still feeling weak in the legs. "So you feeling any better?" Ivan put a hand on my back I raised a brow at him, "Are you kidding me? I just ran for almost three hours, I have no air on my lungs, can't feel my legs and I am sweatier than a grossed out cow!"

Ivan grinned, "That's what I'm talking about! Yeah, I want to hear a man roar"

"A what?" I asked staring at him strangely

"A Man roar! Do one give me what you got! Scare me" he said looking smug.

"You're serious?" I asked staring at him.

"C'mon I'll show you!" He let out a load roar from the back of his throat. It looked like he was trying to look like a lion. I couldn't help myself so I burst out into laughter. I could almost feel tears rolling down my cheeks as he stopped and hit me in the back of my head.

"Now you do it!"

"What? No" I said looking at him ridiculously.

"Do it!"

"No" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Ivan stepped closer, "If you do it I'll kiss Eddie" he whispered.

This caused me to raise a brow, "On the lips?" I asked suspicious.

"On the lips" he assured me. I growled from the deepest part of my lungs and a load roar filled the air around us. Eddie looked impressed as Ivan grinned as he had succeeded with his mission. I stopped and caught my breath and smiled and Ivan, "It's time to pay up!" I chuckled. Ivan nodded and walked up to Eddie taking his face between his hands. Eddie looked completely freaked out. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

And there it went. Ivan kissed Eddie for a good five seconds before Eddie shoved him off of him and spit and dried his mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you man?" Eddie yelled. He spit on the ground again, "I can't believe you just did that!" Eddie looked thrown off. I burst into laughter, "Wow that was priceless!" I howled.

"Maybe I can make the same deal with Eddie?" Ivan smirked at me. I straightened up and stopped laughing. "That is not an option!" I said sternly. Ivan turned to Eddie, "Your turn"

"No way" Eddie backed up away from Ivan and I.

"Do it"

"No chance in hell Ivan! It's stupid" Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only one time! For Dimitri?"

Eddie shook his head, "C'mon where's your balls Castile?" Ivan whined.

"I won't do it!" Eddie pronounced the words so the message would get through.

"I'll kiss you again!" Ivan threatened and suddenly Eddie was roaring like crazy! This caught me an Ivan to burst into laughter as Eddie finished his manly roar! It's hilarious!

"You happy now?" Eddie asked. Ivan nodded, "Very! Now lets get some junk food and check out some action and hot girls on the screen!"

Three hours later, after five big tacos each, one family pizza, and lot's on enchiladas and a lot of coke we were slouching in the couch watching the second Die Hard movie.

"I think I'm going to puke" Eddie groaned. I was sitting in between them feeling numb after all that food. Ivan unbuttoned his pants and leaned further back into the couch, "I actually think my stomach is going to break or something"

"Feel welcome to warn us _before_ I beg you please Ivan!" I whined.

"Yeah, now shut up before I change my mind" Ivan said looking at the TV. I never understood why Ivan was so sold on Bruce Willis and his _yippie kay yay motherfucker_.

But who am I to judge, I'm still married to a woman I haven't seen for two years. I groaned as it felt like my stomach was going to kill me. Ivan hit my upper shoulder, "Shut up Dimitri I'm trying to watch"

I glared at Ivan, "What's up with the obsession with Bruce Willis? I thought it was man's night not gay's night!"

Eddie chuckled but regretted it as his stomach hurt. "High five Belikov" Eddie tried to reach over, it was a lame high five but we at least high fived! We stayed silent until the movie was done. The TV screen was blank and we just sat there starring at it. Eddie looked over at me, "Hey Dimitri?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, twice!"

I could hear his eye roll and I smiled, "What's on your heart Mr. Castile?"

"Did Rose seriously ban sex for a whole week?" He looked up at me. I smiled at the memory, "Yeah she's the only one stupid enough to do that and she was the first to give in so…"

Eddie chuckled, "Was it hard? I mean Rose is not ugly!"

I chuckled, "It wouldn't be hard it if she didn't told me I couldn't but when she told me to my face it was banned as a punishment it went harder"

"Punishment?" Ivan waked up now, "What did you do?"

"I told her no once"

Ivan raised a brow, "You told her no? Why?"

"Remember that one time you dared me to go in on a strip club?"

"Yeah" Ivan chuckled. Eddie looked surprised, "What happened?"

Ivan smiled, "I bet ten bucks he'd never go in there since he was married and all"

"And you went?" Eddie asked looking at me now. I smiled, "It was easy ten bucks"

"So what's with the punishment?"

"I got a lap dance from a girl, it wasn't on purpose since they kind of tied me to the chair as I set my foot in there and I felt guilty towards Rose after so I didn't want to do it with her after what I did"

"Pussy" Ivan chuckled. Eddie nudged my shoulder, "You're a good guy Dimitri"

I smiled, "Thanks Eddie"

"What about the daddy thing?" Ivan grinned. I chuckled, "Yeah I teased her about that one for weeks after and she told me to swore I'd never tell anyone!"

Ivan and Eddie chuckled, "Dude could you seriously not get it up on your wedding night?" Ivan teased.

I hit his shoulder a little too hard, "Don't talk about that! It's already horrible she mentioned it before"

Ivan smiled, "That's just sad bro"

I sighed deep, "Well at least I didn't get turned on once by Bruce Willis" I smirked and looked over at Ivan. Eddie's eyes went wide "Are you serious?" he looked at Ivan and then at me, "Is it true?"

"I sat right next to him" I chuckled, "It was scary"

Ivan elbowed me hard, "I thought that was a secret?" He glared at me. I smiled and messed his hair up, "Eddie's a friend to now, he needs to know about your sickness"

Eddie laughed hard, "Oh god, I did not expect that one!"

"Tell anyone Castile and I'll hunt you down and kill you"

He held up his hands, "Easy, I might call Bruce" he winked. Ivan crossed his arms over his chest and looked pissed. I smiled, Man's night wasn't that bad after all!

**R POV**

I lay down on my bed feeling completely out! I talked to two and the only girls on this trip after the guys left. They seemed nice, one girl was named Meredith something and the other one was Oksana. Oksana was apparently hooking up with one other guy in our crew. Mark or something I think his name was.

Anyway so tomorrow after we went looking for trails towards Sydney they thought it would and could be fun to go out to a club down town and maybe check some clues and dance a little. I don't have anything to do so why wouldn't I, so I said yes! I asked them if they might have some clothes that I could borrow cause I had nothing! They said we could go out tonight to a small market around the corner and buy some. So I would meet them within an hour down in the lobby.

I got up and decided to go get a shower to at least feel fresh while I stepped out in the street. I let the cold water pour down on my body. There was no chance in hell that it would be nice with a warm shower in this heat. My brain felt completely out just thinking about the burning sun.

I was washing up and as I turned my face up directly into the pouring water I felt my lips sting a little. My finger tips barely touched my lips and I felt them tingle. I took a deep breath and thought back at the air port. I could almost feel the pain from Dimitri throwing me at the bench and the bruise wasn't that pretty but I've been bruised before.

It was the kiss that kind of bothered me. My lips felt like they were bruised to since out kissing had been so damn violent. It felt like both of us tried to make up for two years lost with no kissing at all! I could admit it felt so damn good to have him there again and that our fight was pretty immature. He swore he wouldn't say anything about those things! I wanted to strangle him right now! But still it would be so damn good to kiss him and take him and- I shook my head. Seriously _Rose! Stop it._ I shook my head and turned no ever colder water. I stretched out my muscles a little and then turned of the water. I dried myself off and then put on some new underwear I borrowed from Meredith. I couldn't borrow a bra form her since my boobs were way to big to ever fit in there! But clean panties felt really nice! I opened the door from the bathroom drying my hair a little more as I heard laughter from outside. I walked over to the window looking out. On the dried out little lawn lay a soaked Ivan, Eddie and Dimitri. I frowned wiled looking at them. I studied Dimitri. He was all sparkly from sweat dripping down his arms. Sweat was running down disappearing down his shirt. I shivered, no matter how much he could annoy me it was no doubt he was one rough and sexy man! I heard a knock on the door. I dropped the towel and put on my shorts and went to the door. There was Meredith and Oksana waiting for me. I smiled, "Come in, I'll be right there, one second!" I smiled apologetic and disappeared in to the bathroom. I put on the perfume and let my hair hang loose. I stepped out and got my top from the bed and took a quick look out the window. They were gone. With them out of my way I smiled towards the girls, "Let's go!"

"What about this one?" Meredith held up a white dress that looked like a tub thingy. I smiled, "Does that even fit me?" I chuckled.

Meredith shrugged, "It's your size, c'mon try it on!" She threw it at me and pushed me into a dressing room. I smiled and started to undress. It was tight, almost like a second skin. I check my reflection. I twisted and turned, "Is my ass really this big?" I asked loud so they could hear me. I could hear Oksana laughing, "C'mon we want to see!" She sounded excited. I opened the curtain. The dress ended a little bit before my mid thigh and as a pretty low neckline. "Too hooker-ish?" I asked and grimaced.

"If I had your boobs, hips and ass I would totally buy it!" Meredith smiled.

"Really?" I asked skeptical. "It feels so… tiny"

"Oh c'mon there's tons of people dressing in a lot smaller outfits that that Rose" Oksana smiled, "And besides, you look hot!"

I grinned, "I'll buy it!"

"Great!" Meredith clapped her hands.

After a while we found a dress to Meredith and Oksana agreed on a dress to! We wanted her to dress up for Mark and maybe even get lucky! We saw it as a night off kind of thing so we prepared to have fun. I found some shorts, tops and shirts I could wear during our mission. We found a shop on the corner that sold lingerer so we went in cause I needed something to wear underneath all these clothes.

"These look kind of…" I trailed of and eyed a pair of really see through panties.

"Kinky?" Meredith chuckled.

"That' was what I was looking for" I grinned.

"Buy them!" Oksana grinned standing next to me, "And this one too" she held up a matching bra. I raised a brow and laughed, "Do I look like a stripper?"

"No but you can really pull if off! I could never do that!" Oksana said nodding towards the panties.

"Ok, I'll buy these if you buy those!" I said nodding towards a pair of white panties and bra in a matching set. I could see it in her eyes she fell in love with them! SO after some more shopping we were done. I really looked forward until tomorrow. Maybe I could earn a pair of second glazes from Dimitri in my dress. I smiled at that thought I would definitely earn a second glaze or even a stare in that dress!

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good? <strong>

**Lot's of Luuuuuv ;)**


	10. Oh sweet mother of GOD!

**OK! This chapter is as long as it use to be, but I thought about making it ÜBER long but since I don't have the time to update until friday then so I thought I could do it in two parts! So here's the part ya'll been waiting for, hope I don't disappoint you ;) **

**next chapter will be even sexier and maybe even a hot lemon scene? we'll see about that ! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

We had been walking around Barcelona for a while. It was really beautiful and I almost wished we weren't on a mission cause I would walk around here all day!

We split into groups of two. Eddie, Ivan Dimitri and I were group one as Oksana, Mark, Meredith and a guy called Mikhail were group two.

Dimitri had gotten a call from Stan this morning that Sydney still was alive but he didn't know were they were. So group one took care of the north side of town and the second group took the south part.

The heat was excruciating and I waved a magazine in my face to cool off. I noticed Dimitri gazing at me from beside me. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You've changed your clothes"

"Yeah I couldn't walk around in those since they were drenched in my own sweat so…" I trailed off looking down at what I was wearing. I wore a pair of marine blue shorts that I bought yesterday and a top that weren't as revealing as the one Dimitri bought for me. I smiled, he like revealing clothes. As long as he was the only one watching!

"We're did you get them?" he asked nicely.

I cleared my throat "I went to a market with Meredith and Oksana last night since I didn't have any luggage" he nodded along but said nothing. So I went curious, "What did you do last night?"

He smiled now, "Ivan had some crazy idea about men's night so we went running" he said smiling sheepishly.

"In this heat?" I asked stunned. Dimitri smiled, "I was drenched in my own sweat and I don't think that has ever happened before. My shirt was actually dark grey instead of light grey when we finished!"

I smiled and grimaced, "Very manly… sweating"

He shrugged, "I guess Ivan is Ivan"

"Sad enough yes he is" I smiled. "What did you do later then? I saw you lying on the small lawn before we went out"

"We ate a ton of food and watched Die Hard"

I smiled and leaned a little closer so Ivan couldn't hear, "Does he still have a crush on Bruce Willis?" I teased.

"You have no idea" Dimitri smiled back, "I was surprised he didn't get turned on this time" he joked. I chuckled, "I remember that time! I thought I was going to die when I noticed his hard on"

He chuckled with me, "Ha, yeah I mentioned it last night. Eddie laughed until he was on the verge of tears and Ivan went pretty pissed"

"I would've been too" I smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Ivan and Eddie entered the conversation. I smiled, "Bruce Willis"

"Really?" Ivan sounded excited. Eddie chuckled, "Oh, Ivan control yourself will you?"

He hit Eddie in the back of his head and Eddie just laughed. Suddenly a pair of policemen walked in front of us and stopped us, "Do you have your passport?" the man had a very deep Spanish accent. I smiled trying to look innocent looking up at Dimitri, "You have those don't you honey?" I asked hugging his large arm playing newly wed. The Policeman smiled nicely at me then looked at Dimitri, "Girlfriend?" he asked as Dimitri handed him our fake passports. "Wife" Dimitri smiled and pulled me closer. Both of them raised a brow, "Really? Recently?"

"Two weeks ago" I smiled. "We're on our honeymoon!"

"And who are these two?" They asked looking at Eddie and Ivan. Dimitri took care of this one, "This is my younger brother and this his my wife's older brother. They're here with us"

"Who brings their brothers on their honeymoon?" The policemen looked at us like we were stupid.

"I guess we do" I smiled, "Our brothers are very dear to us and we love to have their company! And don't worry about alone time" I winked flirty to the Policemen. "I have all night long with this beast so I'll get my honeymoon"

Both Eddie and Ivan looked stunned at my little act but Dimitri acted on it as they handed back the passports, "Yeah we need someone to keep our hands off each other, other wise we would never leave our bedroom" He winked in a guy-ish way so they would understand. They chuckled, "Good for you! Have a good day" they nodded and disappeared. I exhaled and loosened my grip around Dimitri and we continued walking.

Both Dimitri and I noticed Ivan and Eddie's strange looks and after a while it was hard not to ask what was up.

"What?" I asked annoyed. They exchanged looks and Ivan nodded letting this one to Eddie.

"Were you like this o your honeymoon or are you two just really good actors?"

I smiled a little, "Honest?" I asked.

"If it's not too much to ask, yes please!" Ivan said.

I swallowed "We pretty much spent our honeymoon on our room" I blushed slightly but pulled in together before it went to obvious.

"Seriously?" Ivan was looking at Dimitri now. Dimitri looked a little uncomfortable, "Yeah we uh… We spent mornings and pretty much days in bed and took" he cleared his throat, "Baths during night"

"Do I want to know?" Eddie asked before he could continue. I smiled, "You'd like to know but we're not going to tell you!" I teased.

"Good" Eddie grinned at me "I don't think I need the mental pictures" he winked at me. I punched his upper arm and we laughed. After another two hours, checking posters, asking around and checking out the place. But we found nothing.

"Can't we just go home? We've found nothing and weave been out since ten in the morning!" Ivan whined.

I smiled, "It's only four in the after noon Ivan"

"I don't care, can't we just call the other and maybe go eat something?"

"That could be an idea" Eddie and I agreed. Just as we turned to Dimitri his phone called.

"Speak of the devil" he smiled, "Belikov"

He sounds just like two years ago. Some things never change. I smiled as he continued to speak on the phone. He hung up after a while, "They haven't found anything either and they just found a place a few blocks down so I said we'd meet them there"

We all smiled in agreement and started walking. The weather felt better now, it wasn't equally as hot and nasty as before. We walked a few blocks down, took a right down a small ally. We got closer to the sea and took a left and saw this small café/restaurant on the corner were we spotted Mark, Oksana, Meredith and Mikhail sitting by a table for eight. I said down next to Oksana who sat next to Mark. Meredith sat cross from Oksana and Mark sat cross from Mikhail. Dimitri sat cross from me, and Ivan next to him.

We got our drink Menu's and I took a look. Oksana and Meredith ordered wine and so did everyone lese by the table. I'd never been the wine kind of girl. Drinks and other kind of alcohol sure! But wine, wasn't really my cup of tea. "I'll just take a large coke" I smile and handed back the Menu. I turned back and I found everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked, "So I don't like wine big deal"

"You haven't thought her that yet?" Mark teased Dimitri. He chuckled, "It's much less expensive if she only drinks coke instead of fifty bucks for a bottle of wine" He teased.

"I have other ways to spend my money." I said leaning back in my chair.

"You sure do" Dimitri smiled and took a sip on his water.

The guys started talking about some thing they heard about in their company. Meredith and Oksana joined in for a while since they could also share their opinion. I just sat there listening not really having a care in the world. The food arrived and it looked so good. I'd ordered Paella and it wasn't a small portion.

"Whoa Rose, are you going to eat all that?" Eddie looked surprised as he looked at my plate.

"You should be surprised how much food that'll be fit into that tiny body!" Dimitri chuckled, "When ever we went to MC Donald's she could ruin me within five minutes"

"So I like food!" I said with my mouth stuffed, "Who doesn't?"

"You're wrong" Dimitri grinned, "You _love_ food!"

I smiled back, "You're right, I _love_ it!" They all laughed at me as I continued to eat.

So about forty-five minutes later and a lot of Paella later I was almost done.

Meredith chuckled, "You sure you'll be able to fit into the dress after all that?" she teased.

"I'll make that dress fit weather it wants to or not" I chuckled and finished my last bite and leaned back in my seat. "All though I'm pretty sure I won't be able to bend over tonight!" I joked. Oksana and Meredith laughed at me.

"What dress?" Ivan looked curious.

"We went shopping last night," Meredith said, "So we bought each of us a dress and thought it would be fun going out tonight" she smiled.

"You bought a dress to?" Mark asked Oksana. I saw her blushing as he put his hand on her thigh. She nodded and blushed even more.

"Can I come?" he grinned, "I can't just let you girls wander off into the city darkness with all the Spanish guys hitting on you" he joked.

Meredith chuckled, "Good idea Mark" she looked around the table, "You guys like to come?" she smiled. They considered it for a quick sec before they shrugged and said, "Yeah why not?"

"Any where special we're going?" Ivan asking now, I chuckled, "Think you're going to get lucky?" I teased and zipped on my coke.

"I always get lucky!" He said looking smug.

"Bruce Willis!" I coughed and laughed at the same time. Eddie laughed with me and Dimitri soon joined in on our little joke. The other didn't get much but it was fun anyways!

We soon decided to get home and get ready to go out clubbing. I took a shower, taking my time shaving my legs so they would look great. I couldn't wear a dress like that and not have killer legs! It wouldn't be fair to the dress. I'd borrowed some makeup from Meredith and put on a thick layer of mascara and some eyeliner to make my eyes pop! I usually didn't wear makeup that often, but I made sure to make it look sexy! I borrowed some nude lip-gloss from Oksana and my makeup was done! I thought what I would do with my hair so I let it hang. It was in loose but heavy big waves of brown locks. I smiled I was satisfied with my look. I put on those very revealing underwear I bought yesterday. Even if I weren't suspecting showing them to anyone tonight they made me feel really, _really_ sexy! I put on the tub dress and put on a pair of black high heels I bought yesterday only so I could wear them tonight. I check my reflection. Nice ass and killer legs I couldn't help but to grin and I was satisfied with my looks. I heard a fast knock on my door and I went to open with my shoes in my hands. Out side was Meredith and Oksana and they dropped their jaws as I opened the door.

"Too much? God, I knew it was took much!" I walked back into the room.

"No, no, no!" Meredith ran after me grabbing my arm. "We just wish we could pull it off like you can. I mean those legs in that dress? It's like you want every guy in Barcelona to grab you and take you home!" Meredith teased. I smiled and looked at the girls to check their dresses. Oksana's turquoise dress looked amazing with her sand blonde hair while Meredith looked totally gorgeous in her purple dress. "You know, I think all of us look pretty hot" I winked.

"Pretty? We're jaw dropping!" I think Meredith was really excited to get out.

"Where's the guy's?" I asked, looking around since they didn't come here.

"They're down stairs" Oksana smiled.

So I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, "Let's go!"

We stood in the elevator and almost couldn't tear my eyes off from Oksana. "You're beautiful you know that? With my chest there is no way I could pull that off!"

She blushed and said, "Thank you"

"You see, there're some down side with having huge curves, it's easier to look fat" I joked and Meredith and Oksana laughed with me. As the elevator opened I spotted the guys instantly. All I noticed was a few pair of black slacks but a certain someone backside made me take a second look. The black pants fell really sexy over his ass and as my eyes travelled up I could see his muscles showing off in that white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair let down. God, am I drooling?

I wanted him. He slowly turned around. I swallowed. Take me! Please just take me _now_!

**D POV**

We were waiting for the girls down in the lobby. Ivan was rambling on and on about meeting girls and maybe – which would never happen to him – even get lucky tonight!

When I looked over at Eddie I saw he looked kind of nervous. I smiled and nudge his shoulder, "What's up with you?"

He looked nervously up from the floor and tried to smile but the smile disappeared.

"He have had a crush on Meredith since we got here" Ivan half whispered.

I grinned, "Don't worry, it'll happen" I winked.

"How'd you know?" he asked unsure.

"Well first, you look manly girls like that! Second, you're not Ivan so nothing can go wrong" I teased. We laughed together.

"Very funny Dimitri! At least I feel sorry for you since you can't hit on any girls tonight since you married"

I was on my way to shoved Ivan in a playful way when I heard Mikhail say, "I don't think he needs to hit on any girls tonight"

"Why?" Both Ivan and I asked.

"Because of her"

I slowly turned around watching the girls walk out from the elevator. Oksana looked all dressed up for Mark and Meredith could surly win Eddie over with that dress. The third girl wore a white dress. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to see the guys face. They were staring. I chuckled but when I noticed they were exactly staring at Meredith, nor Oksana I looked again.

Black heels and as my eyes traveled up those killer legs had to belong to some sort of goddess. The white dress started to hug her curves a little above her mid thigh. I had to swallow since I was afraid to drool all over the floor before I got to her hips. My lips parted and my breathing went heavier. The dress was like a second skin and her actual skin looked tanned and really sexy. She put a hand on her hip as my eyes continued their travel. My eyes froze as they reached her chest. I felt my pants get tighter. Fuck, why is she doing this to me? I took the last gut within me and met her eyes. I felt a growl grow deep inside of me. Good, that voluptuous, curvaceous drop dead gorgeous body of her was going to kill drivers as they drove by. My breath got caught in my throat as I met her gaze. She looked at me with this seductive gaze and I felt my whole body pounding for her. She moved some hair out of her face and bit her lower lip. I felt my manhood grow at least twice its size as she did that. Man, it almost hurt! God I wanted to double over, lie down and just scream out in frustration. "God" I choked out.

"Dude you've got to breathe" I heard Ivan whispered. I had to look away and blink four times to return to reality. Ivan handed me a glass of water out of nowhere and I finished it within seconds. He chuckled, "Have trouble are we?"

"So much fucking trouble you can't even realize!" I mumbled.

"Well be ready, here comes the bombshell" I straightened up and looked around my shoulder. She was standing right behind me. She took a step forward and put a hand on my chest playing with the buttons. "So uh…" she looked down to hide a small blush. She had my full attention. "See something you like?" She bit her lip again. Goddamn it! Why does she have to do this to me? I mean, I want her do bad already. Does she want me to beg?

I swallowed trying to even out my breathing but it didn't work out that well…

I swallowed again, "I uh- yeah" I said awkwardly. She smiled teasingly.

"Good" she said and unbuttoned my upper button. "Sexier that way" she winked and followed the girls out. My eyes were glued to her ass, oh my sweet mother of god!

Ivan broke me out of my trance, "C'mon horny, let's go dance"

* * *

><p><strong>Any good?<strong>

**I'll update the hot part tomorrow!**

**Lot's of LOOOVE**


	11. SCORE!

**I think this is it... **

**This is what you all been waiting for. This is when it all happens, Are you ready? **

**CAUSE YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS I AM!**

**(Remember I own nothing, it's all Mrs. Mead!)**

**And... get ready for some sexual action. BAM! (It's marked ofc...*)**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

I had to take deep breaths so calm down. Damn why did I have to wear this pair of slacks? I mean there's hardly any room for anything. Especially my little friend… Or what ever you choose to call him.

Meredith led us to a club she had heard about from a friend. I didn't even remember the name. But she said it was _the_ It place for dancing in Barcelona and there was plenty Americans around here. So I just tagged along anything to see Roza move the right way that dress tonight. I'm not kidding, I'd rather watch her move the right way from a distance and then dream about it then just imagining it! If you were a guy you would to, believe me! I've done some pretty nasty things with that girl. I shook my head extra hard and mentally slapped myself. Why am I doing this to myself? I'm just going to get a hard on while watching her and then go sleep alone in my bed. _God you're _so_ sad Dimitri!_ I thought and sighed deep.

Outside you could hear a loud base thumping through the walls mixed with different Latino beats. There was a large line but Meredith didn't bother she walked straight up front saying something in Spanish, blinking with her thick eyelashes and gave the guard twenty euros and the rope was lifted and we were through. We split up, the girls plus Mark headed towards the floor instantly since they couldn't stand still! While Eddie, Mikhail, Ivan and I headed for the bar. We sat down and ordered beer all around. Ivan shook his head, "Girls can really influence guys so damn easy! I mean look at that guard and all she did was flirt and show off her cleavage and the deal was done! Men are victims in a women's cruel game"

I chuckled, "You forgot to mention that she actually _paid_ the guy twenty euros, but I guess the flirting was a little extra"

"I would let her in even if she didn't pay me!" Eddie suddenly said looking over his shoulder gazing at her. He was lost in her movement. I smiled and shook my head and looked out on the floor. I caught Meredith's eye and nodded over towards Eddie and as she looked over at him and he looked down instantly. She met my gaze again and I nodded towards him again and smiled. She got the point and put on a deadly smile and walked over. "One beer please" she grinned at the bartender.

"Here take mine" Eddie offered. She smiled an innocent smile, "Eddie you're the best!" She said and took a sip on his beer. After she put it down she took his hand, "Come! Dance with me" she pulled him up.

"I don't know- uh" he looked over at Ivan and I for help. We laughed and waved goodbye, we wouldn't see much out of him after this.

Mikhail excused himself to ask a girl across the room to buy her a drink. That left Ivan and me alone by the bar. Lucky me…

"Ok, let's forget that your wife's here and let's focus on girls" Ivan grinned. I rolled my eyes and emptied my glass, "Look Ivan-"

"No Dimitri you look, from here on you're my wingman ok? Focus on the mission on what ever that's on your mind for tomorrow. Tonight there is only tonight, and you're going to back me up so I can get a girl"

I grimace but as I saw his pleading face I sighed and nodded in agreement, "Fine, but we'll only try a few times! Three no's and I'm gone"

"We won't got that far my man, women can't resist me" he grinned and his eyes moved across the crowd.

"Then why can't you do this without me?" I teased. Ivan groaned, "Just go with me on this Dimitri and tell me what to do! You hooked up with Rose once, how did that happen?"

"She got into a fight as I pulled her out and finished the job for her. After I fixed her injuries," I chuckled, "She was lost as she saw the way I could handle a gun" He looked like he'd gotten an idea but I stopped him before he could say anything, "And now don't show her your gun! Find a girl your own way Ivan, don't pull me into this. Buy her a drink and give her compliments. It's easy"

"It's easy for you to say Mr. Russian god! I don't think women get my charm"

"Then stop acting like you and be nice, is that so hard?" I looked around the room and saw a girl at the end of the bar. She looked pretty sad. "She her at the end of the bar?" Ivan nodded, "Compliment her looks and buy her a drink"

"You sure?"

"Hundred percent!" And he was off. As I got a new drink I watched him slid in smoothly next to her. She looked up and looked at him and smiled. He said something and her smile turned into a furious expression and she punched him across his cheek got up and left. I sighed and shook my head, that man is surly sad.

He returned and sat down looking pretty sad. I bought him another beer, "What did you say?"

"I did everything you said but it didn't work"

"What did you say?"

"I wondered if she would like me to buy her a drink…" he trailed of.

"And?"

"And that I had several things in mind we could do that would break several laws and could bruise her but it would be one hundred percent kinky"

I hit my forehead and couldn't help but to start laughing. "Ivan you sick son of a gun you can't say that!"

"Well I've noticed!" he said like I was the stupid one no. I just ignored him and sipped on my beer. He really is hopeless!

Two beers and three vodkas later I turned around to look around checking for Rose. Ivan had been rejected twice during the time and was on his fourth beer thinking that for each beer he drank he would look one time more handsome. Poor guy…

I was looking for someone out standing, center of attention kind of thing. And there she was in the middle of the floor surrounded by people. Oksana and Mark were close by laughing while looking at Eddie and Meredith doing some weird dance moves. I couldn't help but smile. Right next to them she was. Her white dress reflected all the colors in the room and it was hard not to notice her. A techno song went on with a loud base thumping so hard you could feel it in your chest. She had her hands above her head swinging her head along to the music.

The whole club was jumping. It was so alive and Rose was moving her body just the right way. I saw several guys looking her way as people were moving around her, as she became center of attention. A Spanish looking guy came up to her and a new song went on as they started dancing together. It was a fast Latino beat that went into a remix and they were dancing like they where made for each other. He had his hands down on her hips as she pressed her body up against his body. She started moving her hips in a way that should be forbidden. My eyes were glued to her as she slowly moved her hips from side to side and I could feel my jaw drop, as her movement got even sexier.

"Damn" I heard Ivan mumble, I guess he saw what I saw. I just nodded feeling several stabs of jealousy growing in my chest. A slow tango went on, as a new guys walked up. He looked well built and had unbuttoned too many buttons on his black shirt. I felt my self growl and starting to get up but Ivan caught my arm and gave me a look saying if I'd take one more step he'd drag me out of there.

I sighed deep and sat down again watching the most beautiful girl I ever seen dance with another man as I ordered tequila to make it all disappear.

I started to look again and as if on que she put her leg up and he grabbed her calf as she slowly leaned back as his forehead touched her collarbone. I wasn't even angry by now. Only stunned by her slow and sensual movements. She was so graceful and thoughtful about every move as they moved across the floor turning around and flipping her hair as the music changed into a faster beat. She started to shake her body making people stop and stare. She moved like Shakira on crack and I never knew she could dance like this! I saw staring at her completely awestruck. The guy behind her moved with her as she danced to the sexy beat.

Every time I saw her smile while dancing switching between those two guys I felt even worse. It was bad enough she made me think about her in very PG rated ways but watching her like that was just too much.

"I'll be right back" I mumbled to Ivan and disappeared to the bathroom.

The bathroom was lit up by one single fluorescent light and the mint green walls were heavy with graffiti. I splashed cold water in my face focusing on my reflection. "Cool it down Dimitri, she's just dancing" I nodded as a respond to my own pep talk. "It was you she kissed at the airport and nobody have the same impact on her as you do" I nodded again.

"You're right," I said to my reflection feeling a little bit better. "No one" I said confident and nodded. No one!

I walked out from the dirty bathroom I noticed Meredith and Eddie making out in the middle of the dance floor. I smiled feeling happy he finally got had something his way. I noticed Mikhail dancing with a girl. They looked like they were deep into conversation with sweet smiles on their faces. He looked happy. Behind him I noticed Mark and Oksana slow dancing.

My eyes fell on eyes fell on Rose body pressed against the guy with the black shirt. A thin layer of sweat covered her body but she still looked like a goddess. I swallowed as I saw his grip tightened around her hips. I looked away as I felt a new stab with jealous hit me and noticed Ivan alone in the bar. I sat down next to him feeling heavy in defeat. I ordered a round of tequila and told him to keep them coming.

"What's up with you?"

I ignored his question and asked another one instead, "Any luck yet?"

"I'm thinking about giving up" he looked as defeated as I felt. Then I noticed a girl standing across the room looking our way. Or more Ivan's way! I caught her eye, pointed at Ivan and gave her a questioning look. Her face lit up and she smiled like he was her last hope for tonight. I smiled and waved her over, as Ivan didn't look my way. She tapped his back, "Would you like to dance?" she had an English accent. Ivan looked up and then looked down but looked up again as he noticed her. She had icy white hair falling in waves down her back and a pair of deep blue eyes and a pretty smile.

"Yeah" he grinned and finished his beer. He had a stupid grin on his face as he pulled her tight and they started dancing. As they spun around she smiled me a thank you smile and I smile in return. At least I wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night with a desperate Ivan! I turned around and crossed my arms as I rested them on the counter. I had a new shot of tequila waiting for me. At lest I'm not that lonely anymore!

**R POV**

I had been dancing for three hours and hadn't spotted Dimitri looking my way once. First I got mad and started this heated tango with Manuel as his name was and thought he must notice me at least once? I silently groaned as I was slow dancing with Manuel. I had been trying not to look Dimitri's way all night but it was hard since he looked so goddamn hot. I took a look around the room and saw Mark and Oksana dancing close by. They looked so sweet as they were looking deep into each-others eyes.

Then I saw Eddie having his arms tight around Meredith's body as they made their way outside. Guess I wouldn't see them for a while. Then there was Mikhail standing with a girl too. I guess every one was hooking up! I even saw Ivan making out with a girl close to the bathrooms. I sighed and felt a little out of step as my eyes searched for Dimitri's. If I found him with someone I would choke him with my own bare ha- I stopped.

He was sitting alone by the bar. And I mean it there was no one at the bar except for Dimitri. I stopped dancing giving Manuel an apologetic smile as I made my way over there. I was about to say something but as I saw his facial expression I stopped. He looked totally defeated as his head hung heavy on his neck. I bit my lower lip as I saw three empty tequila glasses in front of him and the bartender just put down another one. He reached for it but I slid down next to him swooping it up before him. He straightened up about to tell me something but he stopped looking a little surprised. He didn't say anything he just looked at me like it was unbelievable I was here. I emptied his glass and put it down,

"I think you've had a little two many of these tonight"

He rolled his eyes "Ok, mom" He sighed deep and heavy. This wasn't like my Dimitri. I guess he had seen me dance anyway… I scooted closer and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. He didn't bother. I removed a strand of hair that had fallen in his face and put it behind his ear and tilted my head to the right and leaned in, "You know they're gay right?" I asked and pulled away waiting for him to look up. He looked up looking confused. A small smile spread on my lips, "The guys I danced with?" I said but he didn't get it.

"They're both gay. A couple actually" He grimaced and looked down as his face flashed embarrassment.

I chuckled lightly and cupped his cheek making him look at me. "Otherwise I wouldn't have danced with them" He tried to hid his emotions but I didn't let him think so I got up, "Dance with me" I said pulling in his arms.

"Rose I-" I pulled harder and he stood up. I smiled and walked backwards pulling him with me. There was still slow music playing and I made our way to the middle. I turned around so my back was facing him and placed his muscled arms around my tiny body.

I leaned my leaned my head to the right letting him rest his head against my hair as I put my hands up above my head and in a loose grip behind his head. As I slowly started moving us to the beat I felt how tense he was. I moved a little closer pulling his head down so he could bury it in my hair. I always loved the feeling as he nuzzled closer smelling my hair or kissing my neck. I could feel his arms relax and his grip hardened around me and I couldn't help but to smile and close my eyes while swaying back and forth completed by him surrounding me.

Song after song passed and the room cleared out more and more. But we didn't stop once. I think he felt it as much as I did. That total completeness we felt right there. Like when you didn't want to move, freeze the moment and just stay here forever!

I felt his nose trace down my neck. He loosened his grip around me to remove the hair from one side to the other. His arms encircled me again as I felt a feather light kiss against my shoulder. It felt like I was dozed off or high at that moment. I leaned into him as his lips traced up my neck and along my jaw.

I was breathing louder and uneven. I swallowed as I felt him nipping at my neck. I let out a silent moan and felt him move higher and trace his lips down my face. His lips stopped right beside my mouth, just waiting. But I couldn't keep myself away so I turned my head slightly and met his lips with my own. It felt like I was being electrocuted as a shiver from the kiss was sent through me. I think he felt it since he kissed me again with a lot more passion behind it. I got loose from his grip and turned around running my fingers through his hair pulling his face to mine and kissed him again.

His lips were so goddamn soft and tender and just as my fingers touched the naked skin on his neck he moaned with pleasure. I traced my tongue against his bottom lip begging for entrance and that was accepted. It was like the same slow dance as our tongues met. It wasn't fight for dominance like on the airport. This was so slow, tender and so sexy I was going out of my mind, I felt his hands trace down my sides and I wanted to melt into him. I was about to deepen the kiss even more as, I was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder. We broke the kiss still lost in the heavy sensual haze before my eyes. Both of us looked up facing a man smiling kindly, "Sorry to interrupt but we are closing" the man said with a heavy Spanish accent.

"Of course, we'll be right out" I smiled kindly. He nodded a thanks and left. I was still in Dimitri's tight embrace. I smiled, "Want to go back?"

Dimitri looked around the room and both o us noticed it was empty. He smiled down at me, "It's just us here, let's go" he loosened his grip around me but kept one protecting arm around my waist as we exited the club and walked out into the sweet midnight air. It was just as warm so I didn't freeze. We walked in silence towards our hotel. The streets were alive even if the time was way past three a clock. We stopped in the lobby as Dimitri went to get our keys. We took the elevator holding hands since I carried my heels in the other hand my feet were killing me! We stopped outside my room. His was just beside mine. No one said anything and I didn't really know what to do or what to say next.

"I guess uh-" he started but stopped.

"Yeah um" I said and fumbled with my key_. Who am I kidding? He didn't want me that way tonight! So we kissed, no big deal! _I thought and pushed my key in the keyhole.

"Good night?" I said trying to keep up a small smile. He smiled back, "Good night"

I hurried inside the dark room, closed and locked the door. I looked around, everything felt so cold. The only light that existed was the light form the sign outside. I dropped my heels on the floor and leaned my head back against the door. "Who am I kidding?" I mumbled. A deep sigh went through me and I felt my hair fall in my face. I suddenly heard a door close lightly. I looked up frightened with strands of hair stuck in my face. I hadn't remembered the door between Dimitri's and my room. I couldn't believe it, but there he was. His shoes were kicked of and the top button was unbuttoned. I smiled a sly but thankful smile.

He walked over to me tilting my head up and with light fingers he removed the hair from my face. I met his gaze as a small smile spread on his gorgeous lips, "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you!" he whispered.

I swallowed, "You want me?"

The smile widened, "I wanted to since you took the first step out of the elevator earlier tonight"

An electric flutter shot through me and I smiled even bigger. "I've wanted you since the kiss on the airport" I admitted. He chuckled and leaned his forehead against mine, "Me to. Like it felt like then, just you and me"

I smiled and nodded, "I want to keep it that way!" I whispered against his lips. He gave up a slight nod and brushed his lips against mine. My arms around snaked around his neck as I felt the instant urge not to have any space between us!

His hands found my hips and squeezed them as he deepened the kiss. He pressed me up against the door his breath catching up instantly. I groaned against his lips as if he could read my mind he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I felt his tongue brush against mine and I gently pulled his hair as a fight broke out. Now it was a fight for dominance but it only made the kiss hotter.

****LEMON** **

He carried me over to the bed as he set me down so I was kneeling on my bed. I unwrapped my legs round his waist and got up into a standing position. I was taller then him now and broke the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair tilting his head up so I could meet his eyes, "Let me take care of this" I whispered and brushed a kiss against his lips. As I broke it made sure he'd fall over down on the mattress.

He looked up not wanting to miss one second of this. Gently bit my finger as I was looking at him seductively. His torso was propped up on his elbows and he was looking at me intensely. My hands traveled slowly down my chest and along my hips and to the hem of my second skin. I slowly started to pull the dress of my body revealing the sexy matching set I bought last night. I pulled the dress over my head as my hair fell around my face into a messy but really sexy look. I could see his eyes widened as he took the site in. I smiled my best man-eater smile and threw the dress elsewhere.

"I think we're better of without it" He nodded in agreement, as his mouth was slightly open while locking eyes with me. I walked back to the bed and rested on knee on the covers. I looked down slightly as it felt like forever since I been this way the last time. Suddenly he was kneeling in front of me cupping my face. Our lips met as he pulled me against him. I followed his lead and started to crawl forward as he back up on the same way. Our lips didn't part once. He rested his back against the bedpost as I crawled up and straddled him.

Our kissing started to increase as my hands started to play with his shirt. I soon found the buttons after playing with the collar of his shirt. I unbuttoned them one by one, giving Dimitri a small peck for each button. I opened his shirt and my fingers traced against his well-sculpted chest. God he felt so good under my fingertips. I got even more excited as I felt his hands touch my lower back and explore their way to my ass. He squeezed my butt and pressed me up against him and I groaned in pleasure. My hands found their way to the edge of his pants and I started to play with the button on his pants. "Dimitri" I whispered against his lips.

"Mmh" he moaned against my lips as his hands lived a life on their own.

"I want you!" I murmured against his lips. As I popped the first button open it was like an explosion lit up between us. Suddenly out of nowhere I was lying underneath him and he his chest was pressed up against mine. I pulled the shirt off of his shoulder and he helped me to get it off. I threw it away and moved to get the zipper on his pants.

After some struggle I finally got them off and threw them where as far away as I could. I lie down flat on my back as I felt his hands running through my hair. I felt his erection hard against my thigh. I smiled and gave him a long lingering kiss. His lips left mine as they traveled down neck and kissed every inch he could reach. He removed the strap on my bra following with his lips as it fell down my shoulder. His teeth were nipping my skin and I grabbed the covers and moaned loudly. Those small things could make me go crazy. "Dimi…" I trailed of as the rest came out as a moan.

"Roza" he murmured against my skin. He was teasing my as he unbuttoned my bra and slowly removed it. His thumb ran on the inside of my last piece of lingerer and I could keep it in much longer.

"Pleeease" I whined, "Oh, Dimitri just-" I let out a ragged breath as his hands started to massage the outside of my panties.

"Oh, c'mon" I breathed having serious troubles by now. I took his head between my hands demanding his attention, "Please just take me!" I said staring deep into his amazing chocolate eyes. His lips crashed into mine as we both hurried to remove the last piece that was coming in our way. I felt him placing himself on top of me and I felt a sudden painful pleasure as he entered me. "Oh dear, mm" I groaned as my nails dug into his skin. We started moving together first at a passionate and gentle way. But soon as we got the hang of it the pace quickened up and he thrusted hard into me. I swallowed a gallon of saliva, as I was getting closer to climax. This was going so fast and I was going crazy. "Dimitri I'm gona-"

He buried his face between my neck and shoulder, "Roza" he growled.

"Uh!" I tried to hold in my loud moan but it was almost impossible. We got there at the same time and it felt like no one staying at the hotel could escape our moans in pleasure! He collapsed on top of me. Both of us shaking slightly as we were still pressed together, nothing could ever make me forget this. He could hurt me anyway possible but this would always be the best thing that'll ever happen to me. I was sweaty and disgusting but in the best way possible. All I can say is… SCORE!

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, yeah... <strong>

**Fun wasn't it? **

**Tell me what's on your mind and I hope that I didn't disappoint you... **

**Cause that would be sad.**

**LOT'S OF LOVE!**


	12. Heart 2 Heart

**BAM! and here we go with the chapter I promised many yesterday... Sorry about that, I was so lost in writing and then had to sleep so i couldn't post it! It wasn't finished..**

**But here it is and I'm pretty proud of it, I think It's the longest one yet, they just grow and grow like kids :P (...not a funny joke *Awkward silence*) **

**So anyway... It's starting with what last chapter ended with but in a Dimitri's POV. I wrote it on request and I'm glad I did cause I think it turned out really well! So I hope you'll enjoy it with a kind of Lemony start of a chapter. (Soo... **LEMON WARNING!**) **

**Enough talking... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

"I guess uh-" I started but stopped. What the hell now?

"Yeah um" she started, she played with her key_. _She was breathing slowly and as she looked down I wanted to do something to gain back her attention. But I was to slow cause then she put her key in the keyhole.

"Good night?" she said a small smile playing on her lips. I tried to smile just as well but I failed, "Good night"

And she was gone. The door closed and I felt my stomach dropped. I just lost my chance! I could've kissed her, touched her or just spoken to her but I didn't. Cause I'm a fucking coward. How the hell am I suppose to be live up to all the man points with all the muscles and freaking tallness that comes along? I didn't choose to be over 6,5 feet tall. I guess you can never change everything about yourself no matter what…

I opened my door and threw ran my hands through my hair. "Fuck" I kicked my bed hard and kicked off my shoes and turned around. I exhaled heavily. Then I noticed the door. The door that Rose and I shared. The door that led me to her room, I swallowed hard. Before I could even think I was over there and opened the door silently. I was stunned by what I saw. She was leaning against her door, hair falling forward, framing her face. Her shoes on the floor and her hand clutched the door.

"Who am I kidding?" she mumbled. She sounded so off, but I didn't understand why. She had danced all night she had gotten everything I frowned. It dawned to me that some of it had been an act. She wanted to look happy, she's Rose Hathaway goddamn it. How could I've been so stupid? I smiled warmly gazing at her and closed the door lightly. Her head snapped up and a frightened look painted her face and a few with strands of hair fell into her face. She looked at me like she couldn't believe I was in here, in her room. She was studying me for a short while before a sly but thankful smile appeared on her lips. I exhaled in relief. She wanted me. I didn't know how much, but I knew I couldn't stay away any longer.

I walked over to her tilting her head up and barely touched her face as I brushed away the strands on hair from her face. I found her eyes and she was gazing back as a small smile spread on her amazing kissable lips. I couldn't help but smile. I felt this feeling growing with in and I had to say it. I had to admit it to her. I didn't want to see her like this not knowing how I felt. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you!" he whispered.

Her lips parted slightly and she swallowed hard. Her eyes flashed with emotions. Surprise, confusion, sadness and love, "You want me?" she sounded so doubting like it wasn't possible.

How could she be so stupid not knowing I'd love her no matter what! I almost chuckled but held it in and just smiled, "I wanted to since you took the first step out of the elevator earlier tonight"

That light in her eyes made me shiver. She looked breathtaking. "I've wanted you since the kiss on the airport" She murmured and blushed slightly. I chuckled and leaned wanted to get closer. I leaned my forehead against hers, "Me to. Like it felt like then, just you and me"

A full-hearted smile spread on her lips and she nodded, "I want to keep it that way!" She whispered against my lips, feeling her hot breath on my lips. I was so caught up by her all I did was giving her a slight nod. Right after that I decided to kiss her. But to take it slow, I wanted her to show me she wanted me just and inch as much as I wanted her. I brushed my lips against hers. I didn't know what to do. What if she didn't kiss me back? What I she didn't want to? Oh sweet lord kill me before she rejects me for all time! Suddenly I felt her arms snake up around my neck as She pressed her body up against mine. I wanted to touch her so I let my hands get their own life and started to remember how familiar she was under my fingertips.

My hands found her hips and I couldn't help but to squeeze them. God she felt so good! I deepened the kiss as I pressed her up against the door and I felt my breathing getting unsteady. She groaned against my lips and I just knew from earlier that she would want me to pick her up. It was almost like he'd practiced that for years and nailed it just like that.

Our bodies are so fitted together. Like two lost puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. I brushed my tongue against hers and I felt her hands gently starting to pull my hair. It was such a huge turn on being this close to her, she was pulling my hair and her tongue was in my mouth. I went more eager and a fight for dominance broke out. I wanted more, I didn't want to push it but I wanted her. Now.

I carried her over to the bed and set her down so she was kneeling on her bed. She unwrapped her legs round my waist and got up into a standing position. She was taller then me now, she broke the kiss. Her fingers ran through my hair tilting it head up so she could meet my eyes, "Let me take care of this" She whispered and brushed a kiss against my lips. As she broke I was so lost in it I fell down on the mattress.

I hurried to look up so I didn't miss a thing. I felt my pants tightened as she gently bit her own finger and her eyes gazed at me in a very seductive way. I propped torso up on my elbows and was looking at her intensely. Her hands slowly traveled down her well-sculpted and well-built chest and down along her hips to the hem of the well fitted dress. She slowly started to pull the dress of her body revealing the sexy matching set I've never seen before! She slowly started to pull the dress over her head as her hair fell around her face into a messy but really sexy look. My eyes widened as I watched her. I could feel my manhood grow and I didn't know how much longer I could take this torture. She gave me a heart throbbing smile and threw the dress somewhere I didn't want to think about.

"I think we're better of without it" She smiled and I couldn't do else but to nod in agreement. My mouth was slightly open while locking eyes with her. She walked back to the bed and rested on knee on the covers. She looked down hiding her gorgeous face from me. I knew she was blushing. There is no way in hell this could be embarrassing, she's to amazing and heartbreaking to feel ashamed of her power over me. I got up and kneeled in front of her cupping her face. I pulled her face to mine and or lips met. She was quick to following my lead and started to crawl forward as I back up at the same time. Our lips didn't part once. I rested my back against the bedpost as she crawled up and straddled me.

Our kissing increase as her hands started to play with my shirt. I was going crazy, what is she doing to me? Soon after she started to play with the collar of my shirt. She started to unbutton them one by one, giving me a small peck for each button. She opened my shirt and her fingers traced along my chest. My hands had their own life as they started roaming her body. They landed on her lower back and made their way down, down and further down. My hands cupped her butt and it's hard to believe how good it can feel to squeeze a woman's but. At least Rose's! I squeezed her butt and pressed her up against my body. I heard her groan in pleasure. Her hands found their way to the edge of my and almost choked on my own breath as she played started to button on my pants. I noticed she had a short temper as she tried to hurry up the procedure.

"Dimitri" She whispered against my lips. Oh I loved the way she murmured my name.

"Mmh" I moaned against her lips my hands still feeling their way around her universe.

"I want you!" She murmured against my lips. After those words and her popping the first button open it was like an explosion. I couldn't let her be in charge any longer. She'd been teasing me long enough, now I wanted her to feel the same painful pleasure I just felt. She pulled my shirt off of my shoulder and I helped her to get it off. She threw it away and moved to get the zipper on my pants.

After some struggle and a few curses she finally got them off and threw them where as far away as she could. I smiled as she laid down flat on her back as I let my hands run through her hair. I pressed my body against her she smiled and gave me a long lingering kiss. My lips left hers and traveled down along her neck and kissed every inch that I could reach. I wanted to make up for every time I didn't do this.

I wanted the kisses to burn on her skin and linger for years after. I removed the strap on her bra followed by my lips as it fell down her shoulder. My teeth started to nip on her skin and I knew I had a powerful influence on her as her hands grabbed the covers and she moaned loudly. Those small things could make me go crazy. "Dimi…" She trailed of as the rest came out as a moan.

"Roza" I murmured against my skin. I started to tease her as I unbuttoned my bra and slowly removed it. I let my thumb run along the inside of my last piece of lingerer and I was starting to go crazy.

"Pleeease" She whined, "Oh, Dimitri just-" She let out a ragged breath as my hands started to massage the outside of her panties. I had succeeded big time by now as I had her begging for it. I almost chuckled at the ridiculous power I had right now.

"Oh, c'mon" She breathed probably having some serious troubles by now. She took my head between her hands demanding my attention, "Please just take me!" She said just staring deep into my eyes. I saw what I wanted in her beautiful eyes. Want, lust and Love! I couldn't keep myself away any more. My lips crashed into hers as we both hurried to remove the last piece that was in our way. I placed myself on top of her and did what I've dreamt of for months and moths in a row. I pressed my body towards her and I was inside of her.

"Oh dear, mm" She groaned. I felt her nails dig into my skin. It was a hot pain that made things even better. I slowly started to move in and out of her and urged her to move with me. We started to move together in a slow and gentle kind of way that soon increased and we got the hang of it. The pace quickened up and I thrusted deeply into her. I noticed she was getting closer to climax as she made more effort to breathe. This was going fast and I was close to frenzy.

"Dimitri I'm gona-" she half screamed, moaned or whatever. I buried my face between her neck and collar, "Roza" Her name rumbled through my chest and I was there.

"Uh!" She tried to strangle a loud moan but it was impossible. We got there at the same time and it felt like no one staying at the hotel could escape our moans in pure pleasure! I couldn't hold myself up after that huge orgasm and collapsed on top of her. Both of us shaking slightly as we were still pressed together her naked body pressed against mine wasn't something you forget the first time. Nothing could ever make me forget this! No matter if she burned all my clothes, threw away the wedding ring or buried me alive I could never hate her after this. God we're good!

**R POV**

I just had this amazing dream about the most amazing man on earth. I almost believed it and I never wanted to open my eyes again to stay in this euphoria. I was feeling a tiny bit sour after all the dancing from last night. But if I lay still I could almost hear him breathing steady. Him lying behind me would be too good to be true. His body pressed up against mine, breathing in my ear like mornings two years ago. Oh I would kill for a morning like that. I could imagine his light snores and him on instinct pulling me close making me feel protected even if he didn't need to.

Suddenly my eyes went wide. That was his snores, just like when I'd slept in his apartment. But something was strange. Everything felt so warm and cozy. So very familiar to what I just painted up in my mind. Then it happened. I could feel the heat radiating from his body behind me. I didn't realize he had a hand around my waist until he pulled me closer leaving no space between us. He was all around me there was no place we wasn't. I was completely surrounded by Dimitri Alexander Belikov. But to my surprise I didn't pull away. I didn't wonder what would happen tomorrow. All I wanted was him and me staying in this bed for as long as possible.

I leaned into him, making sure to really appreciate every second being pressed up to the most beautiful man on the planet earth. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

I felt him stir a little behind me and suddenly I felt his face bury itself in my hair. His hand around my waist tightened for a second, then it loosen up as I felt his hands starting to stroke my stomach. I felt him trace his nose along my hair and stopped by my nose. She moved it away with his nose and I felt his hot breath on my ear. I closed my eyes hard trying not to make a sound to fool him I saw asleep. He lightly chuckled in my ear, "I know you're awake" He nibbled on my earlobe.

"How can you be so sure?" I snickered silently. He chuckled again and his lips left my ear, tracing kisses up my shoulder and down again. God he really knows how to make me melt. How to make me shiver to my core and son beg for more!

"Cause," Kiss, "I know" kiss, kiss, kiss, "You" he whispered the last word hoarse in my ear. I shivered as he did and couldn't help but smile. I couldn't bear to have my back towards him. I wanted to see him, to look into those gorgeous eyes of his. So I did a bravery act and turned around in his arms. A few strands fell on the way I could never get away from getting hair in my face. I glared at the strands irritating my eyes. Dimitri chuckled and removed a hand from my body to put the strands behind my ear. I barely felt it. I smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly. I pushed myself to look up again and so I did.

First I saw his bare chest and stomach. The rest of him disappeared down underneath the covers and I prayed to god he wasn't wearing anything. As I suited his facial features I could keep myself from touching his face. As I reached out to touch his cheek I felt Dimitri's eyes burn on mine. I pulled back slightly since I maybe shouldn't but as his hands grasped mine and put it on his cheek I knew there was no doubt in him. Even after I burned his clothes and left him with out calling back I knew he still had it. He's always had it all. He closed his eyes as he let me explore his face on my own. My fingers traced down his cheek and under his chin. He had slight stubble on his cheek and chin but it only made him more manly if that's possible.

I ran a few fingers through his hair and his hair was so goddamn soft. I smiled even more and let my fingers trace down again and stopped at the edge of his lips. I gently stroked my thumb along his bottom lip. His eyes were still closed and I smiled as a small smile spread on his lips as I trailed my thumb along. I couldn't help myself not to lean forward first I hesitated one inch from his lips before I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He responded instantly and his soft lips met mine. My fingers got tangled up in his hair as his arms tightened around my kissed again.

"Mm" I moaned against his lips. He tasted good and his lips were so familiar and delicious. He sucked on mu bottom lip and gave me a lingering kiss before he pulled away slightly. He was gazing at me when a smile suddenly cracked up on his lips, "Hi" he whispered with a Horace voice. I snickered, "Hi there"

I lay down flat on my back still looking at him as he propped himself up on his elbow hovering a bit over me. Everything about waking up next to him was so emotional and amazing and I cannot say I haven't missed it. I've missed him. I've missed this.

"I've missed you." I murmured almost hoping he didn't hear me. I felt his fingers trace along my hairline, "I've missed you too"

I smiled and sighed purely satisfied. I stretched my legs little and grimaced.

He chuckled, "What is it?"

"I'm soar from all the dancing yesterday"

He smiled, "I'm not"

I chuckled, "Well you just sat there for three hours drinking"

"No, I sat there watching you for three hours dancing sexy with gay guys"

I blushed slightly, "I could've dance sexy with you" I said looked over at him. He smiled slightly, "I rather sit down in stead" he met my gaze, "Or lay right here" I felt his hand moved under the covers and placed his hand on my naked stomach.

"Me to" His eyes were glowing as I said that. I cupped his chin and hauled him in for another kiss. As I felt him respond to my lips my stomach growled loudly. I groaned since I didn't want to get up but I wanted food. He chuckled, "I should've known"

"Yes you should've" I teased and pulled the quilt tighter around my body.

"That's why" a knock on the door, "I ordered room service" He started to get up holding a blanket around his waist. My eyes were glued to how dangerously low the blanket was. _Thank you lord he's not wearing anything underneath!_ I silently prayed. I sat up covering myself up with the duvet and just smiled looking at his naked back facing me. He said something in Spanish and the door closed. He entered with a large tray in one hand and held the blanket tight around himself with the other. He put it down on the bed and sat down next to me.

"You're amazing you know that?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'll put that on my tab"

I chuckled and looked at the tray. There was bread and fruit and juice and doughnuts. Three doughnuts on a plate and I grabbed one. "Did I tell you you're amazing?" I asked again with my mouth full. He chuckled and took on himself, "I've heard it once twice but I can hear it again" he winked. He leaned up against the bedpost and took a glass of juice and put it on his side table. I reached over to get some bread when I felt his fingers on my ribs and it stung. I flinched ad looked up, his brows were furrowed and he looked at me warily, "Did I do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"That large bruise on your ribs"

I shrugged and ate some fruit "It was when you threw me on the bench"

I saw him flinch now to at the memory and he looked a little guilty. I smiled and got up on my knees trying to cover myself up at the same time. "Don't feel bad, didn't I knee you in the groin?"

An amused look spread on his face, "Yes you did"

I smiled, "There you go, now we're even" I reached over and got a big piece of mango. I leaned closer and stuffed it in his mouth. Before my hands could escape I felt him gently sucking on my index finger. I grinned softly and pulled it away from him. I took the whole plate of fruit now and put it down in his lap. I sat cross-legged and put a piece of fruit in my mouth, "So how'd you sleep?"

He took a piece between his long lean fingers and put it in his mouth. "Very" he had one of those full on smiles that made me melt.

"Really?" I teased and took another fruit, "Any special reason?" I put it slowly in my mouth and licked my fingers afterwards. He looked two seconds too long and blinked twice to return to reality.

"No I just think I was really worn out" He said and shrugged. My mouth turned into an o and I tried to shrug it off. He chuckled and I looked up again. He cupped my chin, "I slept first with you then next to you Rose, any man would sleep like a baby after that" I smiled and looked into his amazing deep brown eyes.

"Any man? Or does every woman have the effect on you like I do?"

"I haven't been with anyone since you Rose, no one does what you do to me. It's not humanly possible"

I leaned in for a quick kiss before I sat back with a smug smile on my face. He chuckled and took another bite of fruit.

"So tell me," he said as he chewed. "What have you been up to all this time?"

I changed position and moved the fruit away from his lap. His legs were spread so I crawled over and lay down on my stomach between them. Resting my arms on his rock hard stomach. He smiled looking satisfied with the position. I put my hair up in a loose bun to get it out of my face. "Are you done?" he chuckled.

I cleared my throat and smiled, "Yes"

He raised a brow at me and I remembered the question. "Oh" I said and propped myself up on my elbows on each side of him. "Um, I've been training like a maniac, my boss won't me be"

"But that's the way you want it right?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah I can't imagine not training this much as I've been doing. What have I done more…?" I trailed of. "I've been out with Lissa and Mia several times. Mia got lucky several times – every time – though" I chuckled at the old memory.

"What about you?"

I frowned before I could answer. "Hundred percent honest I tried once. It was this guy, Adrian I think his name was" I felt Dimitri tense underneath me. I smiled, "But it's hard to think clearly when I had you in my mind"

His brows raised in surprise. I chuckled, "Don't look so surprised, only cause I didn't wear my ring doesn't mean I threw it away and forgot about you"

"You still have it?" he sounded so surprised but the warmth in his voice meant it made him very happy.

"Of course, I couldn't throw it away! I might be stupid sometimes but not _that_ stupid"

He chuckled at my facial expression.

"Do you still have yours?" I asked curious. Dimitri was never the type of guy that hurt people – emotionally – physically he hurt people all the time but still. I started to feel insecure about him keeping his ring. He tilted my head back up so he could meet my gaze "I always have it with me"

A small but confused smile spread on my lips, "Really?"

He nodded and smiled, "I see it as a good luck charm kind of thing"

"Where is it?" I asked excited. He chuckled at me, "Check my back pocket in my wallet"

I got up and looked around on the floor. It was nowhere in site, "Where is your pants?"

He chuckled again, "I think they're up on that closet" he pointed across the room where a black thing lay like a lump. I got up dragging the duvet with me, "How did it get up there?"

"You tell me" I turned around and saw a mused smile on his lips. He had his hands behind his head and he looked so divine. Yummy almost, oh god I turned around. I wanted him again. _Focus Rose pants_!

I jumped up and caught a hold of his pants and dragged them with me to the bed. I crawled up not so gracefully and straddled him with one leg on each side. I searched his pocket and found his wallet. I threw the pants aside and opened it. It was a black leather thing thick with different cards, ID's and loads of money. I checked the place where you could keep photos and turned it up side down and a bunch of photos fell out. I didn't pay them any attention. He chuckled and took the wallet out of my hands. In the small pocket were you kept the change he opened and took out his wedding ring, it was still as golden and shiny as when we married. I took it from his fingers as studied it and looked on the inside of it.

_Roza Belikova_.

It was simple, instead of writing a lot of dates and such we had decided just to write the one we married name on each ring. In my ring it stood two words that meant the most.

_Dimitri Belikov_.

I hugged the ring between my fingers and got out of his lap. I crawled to the end of the bed and picked up my bag with belongings and grabbed a small satin bag at the bottom. I put the purse down and got back to straddling Dimitri. I handed him the satin bag. He looked confused but took it and opened it. His fingers looked so tender on that fine material. He turned it upside down and into his hand fell thin golden chain. He picked it up and on it hung my wedding ring. He studied it, reading on the inside.

"I always wear it when I go on missions" I mumbled looking down on his ring between my fingers. He took my left and I felt a gold material on my ring finger. I looked up and saw him sliding it on my finger. I couldn't help but smile.

"I just wanted to remind myself how good it looks on you!" He said as a lame excuse. I grinned and took his hand in my sliding it on his ring finger. When I looked up his eyes shone with glory and all happy emotions there is in the world. I blushed slightly, "Yeah I just want to see if it still fitted"

He chuckled and leaned closer. I leaned in meeting him halfway and our lips touched. It was lingering kisses. Kiss after kiss after kiss. I put my hands on his chest. It was burning hot and the ring complimented the whole thing. I felt the blanket drop and Dimitri's hands roamed my naked torso. I leaned forward, pressing myself up against him. He groaned as he felt my breasts press up against his naked chest. I smiled against his lips and slid sucked on his bottom lip. We shared a slow kiss before he pulled away slightly.

"You're ruining the photos Rose" Dimitri smiled against my lips. I pulled back and pulled up the quilt again. I grimaced, "Sorry" I looked down started to collect the photos. I saw one I recognized. I picked it up and took a closer look. I chuckled, "Why do you have this?" It was a picture of me on our honeymoon when I'd lost my bra in the water and covered it all up with my hands and looked over my shoulder as he took the picture. He took the picture and looked at it.

"I like it" he grinned. I punched his upper arm, "Is there more pictures of me?" I asked and gathered them all up in a pile. Dimitri pulled me to him so I was sitting next to him with his arms surrounding me. "Maybe" he blushed. I held the bunch of photos so both of us could see. The first one, were us on our honeymoon standing on the beach.

"Wasn't it that day you I got that nasty sunburn on my ass?" I chuckled. He took the photo and looked closer and laughed, "Yeah after we went to that market around the corner"

"Yeah I remember" I smiled and took a look on the next one. It was a picture of his family. It was on their backyard in Baia. Olena was sitting down as Victoria, Sonya and Karolina stood behind her. "Your mom is really beautiful" I smiled.

"She is"

"How is she? I haven't spoken to either of them for a while"

"Well she has finally stopped talking about you" he made a face. I chuckled, "Jealous?"

He chuckled again, "No but the first year apart she talked and cared more about how you were or when is Rose coming back?"

A small smile played on my lips, "Sorry"

"Well you put me through a lot of shit that year! Even Yeva thought I was stupid and wasn't afraid to tell me"

I laughed, "That woman never liked me, but I'm glad she started one day" I changed photo. It was a picture of Victoria on their front lawn with a driver's license in her hands. I smiled and changed again. It was Karolina and her kids. Then there was a picture of Yeva and Olena in the backyard arranging flowers. There was a picture of Paul Dimitr's nephew with a bright smile on his face. He looked like a tiny version on Dimitri he's the cutest! Then there was a picture from our wedding day. I stopped that one and smiled. It was us at the altar right after the priest said the words, "You may now kiss the bride"

He never told us how long or short so, we stood there kissing until he cleared his throat. I chuckled, "I remember how uncomfortable we made the priest during the kiss"

I felt Dimitri's grip around me tightened for a quick sec, "Yeah my mother cleared her throat pretty loud to" He smiled. "The next one is my favorite" he said and changed th4e photo. The picture was beautiful. It was one of our wedding photos we posed for afterwards. We were standing on a cliff by the sea with the sunrise in a perfect setting. Dimitri was standing behind me and he had his arms around my waist smiling a full on smile that made my smile grew. It reached all the way up to his eyes as our head were smooched together and I was almost laughing when we took that picture cause he tickled me before the snapped the shot. I leaned my head against Dimitri's shoulder, "It's really beautiful" I sighed. He nuzzled his nose into my hair, "Yes you are"

I grinned and put the photos away and crawled over and straddled him. I put my arms around his neck, I was about to say something but I didn't really know what do say. So I chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. He smiled as he heard my chuckle and kissed me back. I kissed him again, "You are" kiss, "The best thing that," we kissed again, "has ever happened to me!" I kissed him a little longer this time. We broke away to trace kisses down my neck and shoulder, "No woman" he nibbled on my earlobe, "Has ever had this" another kiss, "Power over me before" his lips traced along my jaw and he kissed the edge of my lips. "You're a goddess Roza"

I tucked hair behind his ear and smiled, "Only if you are my god." I said leaning in kissed his nose and then sucked on his bottom lip. The blanket disappeared under Dimitri's greedy hands and I pressed my nakedness against him. "I love it when you're naked" I whispered against his lips. He chuckled, "Not as much as I am" we kissed and I felt his hands squeeze my butt. "May I tell you Mrs. Belikova that you have the most defined and well shaped butt in the history of man kind?"

I snickered and blushed, "Thank you Mr. Belikov, May I tell you" I traced kisses down his chest and up again, "That you have the most rough and hard core sexy bod I have ever laid hands on?" I grinned and gave him a short peck on the lips. He looked smug, "Thank you" was all he said and we kissed again. We made out for a while before we pulled away. "Now about your breasts" He teased.

"What about them?" I chuckled.

"Let me just say they're huge"

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh, I'm the one having them on my chest every freaking day. Do you know how many times a day they are in the way?" he just grinned at me rambling. "And I don't even want to think about how big they're going to get if I get pregnant! Seriously, I've heard breasts grow up to twice the normal size only because of milk! I mean seriously, it's a tiny baby, why the hell to they need that much milk?" I asked him like he would know. He chuckled "At least I can appreciate them if they ever get that big" he winked.

I couldn't help but smile, "You have a sick mind Dimitri Belikov" I teased and kissed him. It was long and lingering. I deepened the kiss and our tongues met. My hands started roaming his body as it knocked on the door. Both of us froze. It knocked again and who ever it was on the other side they tried to open the door. I swallowed hard.

"Rose?" It was Eddie.

"Why has everybody locked their doors? I mean Dimitri never locks his door" our eyes met. Both of us looked stressed like it was more fun keeping this a secret. "I'll go my room through the door we share" Dimitri whispered and slid out of bed.

"Rose? Are you in there?" It knocked again. I got up and reached for a large shirt and put it on with some panties. Dimitri stopped in the doorway gazing at me. I smiled waved him off, "Go" I whispered and tried to hold back a laugh. It was fun sneaking around I smiled and walked over to the door and unlocked it, "Where's the fire" I asked. Ivan was looking at my legs and smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned to Eddie and raised a brow.

"Do you know where Dimitri is?"

"Isn't he on his room?" I asked acting like I didn't know.

"No, well he didn't answer" Eddie said looking confused. Ivan's face lit up like he just had an idea, "Maybe he hooked up with someone last night? That would explain a lot!"

I frown, "You know Dimitri, not that type." I said trying to cover it all up. They eyed me suspiciously, "So where'd you go last night?" Eyes narrowed. I shrugged, " I dance for a while after you guys left and went home"

Ivan raised a brow in disbelief. I tried to change the subject, "Were di you go by the way?" I turned to Eddie, "Did I see you leave with Meredith?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

He cleared his throat, "We I uh, we went just kind off… um" He struggled.

"I knew it!" I grinned, "Good for you Eddie"

He looked down embarrassed. I looked over at Ivan, "And you?"

"I danced with this awesome girl and got lucky" he looked smug. I chuckled and shook my head, "You're sick Ivan" Then Dimitri's door opened and he stepped our looking casual. He'd cleaned up well. "Dude, where've you been?" Ivan asked walking over to him. He cleared his throat, "I was talking on the phone" he said casual.

"With?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "My mother, you'd you care?"

"Oh ok, so what happened last night?"

He shrugged not much, "I just stayed for a while longer after you started dancing with that girl and I left. Did you want to tell my anything important?"

"Yeah" Eddie was standing next to him now, "Stan called"

Dimitr's eyes went to Guardian face, "And?"

"They've found Sydney"

* * *

><p><strong>Dum, dum, DUUUUH! hahha I love that sound effect, it's really good ;)<strong>

**So for this time maybe you could mention what you liked, maybe something you want more or less you know the drill... **

**But please tell me or just review what ever you'd like to tell me! I'm happy both ways ;) **

**I'll Update soon but I'm trying every other day. I hate when authors don't update often so I'm trying to give you as a reader what you want/need :D**

**Lot's of Love!**


	13. Fighting

**Time passes by and so does chapters.**

**Sorry I haven't Updated earlier, but I'll make it up to you with this chapter :D **

**ENJOY!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, It all belongs to Richelle Mead!) **

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

I sighed and looked up in the ceiling. My legs were tangled up in the sheets and I was only covered up to my lower waist. Rose was here last night and I could still feel her heat against my chest.

**Flashback**

_I just got back to my room after the meeting about Sydney's where abouts, and decided to get into a shower. I scrubbed my body and washed my hair but stayed a little longer then I needed to. The hot water was very calming and I felt all my muscles untie themselves. I sighed and turned off the water. I walked out and steam from the shower leaked out into the bedroom. I dried off my hair and put some underwear on. I opened the window to get some air in here. The air inside my room was like a sauna and the air outside was mild and caring. I stood there for a while before I dropped my towel and went to get some pants. I pulled them up and was about to button up as I felt a set of hands stopping me. I froze. I felt a hot breath along my spine and felt a pair of lips reach my ear. _

_"There's no need to button up" _

_I smiled, "What do you have in mind?"_

_"Well" I felt her hands move on the inside of my waist line," I have a lot of ideas" _

_"Care to share?"_

_"I have a dirty mind Dimitri" she nibbled on my earlobe, "Sure you can handle it?" I spun around in her arms and cupped her face. _

_"You can handle me" I wiggled my eyebrows and she chuckled. _

_"You sexy beast" and she kissed my lips. She moaned and my hands slid down her back and grabbed her hips._

_She pressed her body hard against mine as her hands splayed on each side of my face. I pulled away slightly,_

_"Why don't you get comfortable on the bed and I'll get rid of my pants?" I suggested. She smiled, "I like the way you think Belikov"_

_I grinned at her and turned my back at her and pulled down the zipper and shrugged out of my pants. I put them down on a chair and turned around. There on my bed was my Roza propped up on her elbows. Her hair was in a loose bun with loose strands falling around her face. I smiled at her but my eyes went wide as I noticed what she was wearing. _

_She had the best push up bra I've ever seen - or her boobs are just simply amazing - and this tiny piece I think girls called panties. It's hard to keep your eyes off of Rose when she's in a bathing suit, bikini or underwear like now. But this time she'd crossed the line from just sexy to making me so hard that I wanted to explode! I tried to keep my lips together not to moan, but I couldn't hold it in as I studied her. Not enough that the bra and panties was tiny, they were see-through. They were black but it was such a thin fabric it's purpose was to kill your husband/boyfriend with honey-ness. God I wanted her! _

_I walked over to her couldn't stand to keep a distance between us. I crawled over to her so I was hovering over her starting to kiss her very visible cleavage. She chuckled in my ear, "Too much?"_

_I shook my head, "It's almost unnecessary to wear them" _

_She raised a brow at me like she made the effort to no good. "Almost!" I said smiling angelic. Her lips met mine, a spark ignited between us and everything went heavy. My breath on throat was heavy and uneven as I trailed heavy wet kisses up her collarbone, throat and jawline. She moaned as I nibbled on her earlobe, "Dimitri"_

_I started sucking on her throat, wanting to brand her and for her to remember that she's mine. "Oh, Dim-" she stopped mid sentence and let out and ragged breath. _

_She rolled me over now straddling me sucking on my neck branding me real nice. She got up into a sitting position as her hands traced their way down my chest and over my stomach. She had this really sexy face on and I was ready for what ever she wanted to do to me! _

_She ran her hands through her hair and she looked like a model on the cover of Playboy. Her hands got to the front of her bra and it popped open. My eyes went wide. I didn't know you could unbutton a bra on the front? But damn it made me excited. She took my hands and put them on her stomach. Her hands on top of mine and she started to trace my hands up her flat stomach. God it was sexy when she was in charge. _

_She put my hands on her breast and I groaned as she made me squeeze them. I swallowed hard as she let go on my hands letting them do their thing. Our lips met for a deep and slippery kiss. She started to make circle movements and thrust against my crotch. I got even harder and I didn't know what to do, I was going insane and she knew it. My squeezed her beautiful breasts once more before they moved on down her delicious body. _

_I traced the line of her tiny thong. I started to pull down the edges and I heard her groan in my ear. I chuckled, "We're better off without these" I pulled them down further. She sat up and I followed her. She let me take them off as my lisp traced down her sexy legs. As I the thong off of her I threw her off me, now it's my turn to dictate her body. "My turn to be in charge" I growled sexily. _

"_What are you going to do to me?" she moaned. _

"_I'm going to-"_

_Knock, knock, knock _

"_Dimitri?" I froze. I looked down at Rose and her eyes went wide. It knocked again and I sat up completely turned off by hearing Ivan's voice. _

"_DIMITRI?" _

_I closed my eyes and swore. As I opened my eyes Rose was sitting up, "Go get the door and I'll hide under the bed!" she said and I got off of her. _

"_What if her finds you?"_

_She gave me a face, "It's Ivan we're talking about honey"_

_I chuckled, "You're right. Hide!" I gave her a quick kiss and put on my underwear. I went to the door but checked on Rose right before I opened the door to meet both Ivan and Eddie. "Hi guys," I said trying to sounds casual. _

"_Hi MacSweaty" He eyed me up and down. "What are you doing?" he eyed me closely. I shrugged, "Push ups"_

"_Push ups?" Eddie asked ludicrous._

"_Yeah, I do it every night before I go to sleep" _

"_Really?" Ivan looked surprised. _

"_Yeah" I said trying to smile but I think I failed. Before I could react Ivan pushed past me and into my room. "So Eddie and I thought we could watch a movie"_

"_A movie?" I said like I didn't understand a word he was saying. _

"_Yes a movie" Eddie filled in, "What's up Dimitri, you seem so off" _

"_Off? I'm not off!" I said talking way to fast to be talking the truth. Ivan eyed me, "Or were you doing something else?" He raised a brow I swallowed, "Nope. Push ups" I said keeping the lie going. _

"_Really?"_

"_Really" I said biting the inside of my cheek. Ivan bent over, "Then what's this?" He held up Rose small see through thong. My eyes widened. "Uh…" I couldn't stop staring at them, "Where di you find those?" _

"_Right here" Ivan pointed in front of himself, "On the floor"_

_I swallowed I had nothing to say… Not one word came up in my mind. _

"_Those are mine!" I blurted. Both Eddie and Ivan's eyes went wide. _

"_T-their yours?" Eddie strutted watching me with big eyes. I suddenly shook my head, "No I mean they are… They are old!" Yeah, good Dimitri, Much better…_

"_So you had a girl here?" Ivan asked suspicious. I smiled and nodded, "Yup"_

"_And you kept her underwear?" God I realized what creep I sound like. Suddenly I nodded Rose skimpy bra lying in the corner next to Eddie. My eyes widened and I tried to look away fast so he wouldn't notice. Too late…_

_Eddie bent over and picked it up, "And what's this?" Both of them eyed me. _

_I swallowed "Also old" I said trying to sound confident. _

"_Then why is it still warm?" Ivan asked and raised a brow, Fuck, I'm so busted!_

"_Ok you caught me I'm having a girl here but scat she's hiding in the bathroom"_

"_Really?" Ivan looked impressed. _

"_No the bra is mine, now get out!" I hissed. They chuckled as I opened the door looking angry. As I was about to close it Ivan stuck his foot in the way, "Wait, what do we do about Rose?"_

"_What about her?" I asked nervous. _

"_Well she's your wife?" Ivan said looking at me like I was stupid. _

"_Oh- uh, don't worry about her, I'll cover it up!" I said. Ivan shrugged, "Ok, have fun" He winked. The door was closed and I locked it. Rose crawled out from underneath the bed. She smirked and shook her head, "You're the worst liar ever!"_

"_Oh shut up" I said and crossed my arms over my chest. She smiled and grabbed a shirt on the chair next to her and put it on. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked confused. _

_She smiled, "I should go to sleep" she gave me a quick kiss, "We're saving Sydney tomorrow and all" she walked over to her door, "Thank for the ride sexy beast" she chuckled and the door was closed. Could this night suck more than that?_

**End of flashback**

**R POV**

I heard a distant buzzing. I frowned and squirmed in my bed. I heard it again and I groaned. Why does people have to call early in the morning? I picked up my cell and put it to my ear, "Hello?" I said, my voice sounding hoarse after a lot of sleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Two voices shouted. I pulled the phone away as they screamed in my ear.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's your birthday today!"

I sat up straight, "Really?" I asked surprised. I must've forgotten!

"Rose I've known you all my live, I know when you birthday is" Lissa teased, I smiled, "Well thank you for the reminder" I chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asked.

"And where are you?" Mia asked at the same time. I smiled I really miss those two.

"I'm in Barcelona and I've found Sydney and today I'll help her escape"

"Really you've found her?"

"Yeah" I shrugged, "So what's up at work?"

"Alberta is training the shit out of Mia and I am now head of all research departments!" Lissa said smug like. I squealed, "That's so great con grats Liss!"

She giggled, "Thank you, we're going to hang up now, it cost like one dollar each minute we speak so…"

"Oh ok, I miss you!"

"We miss you too"

"Love you"

"Love you, bye"

I hung up and sighed. "My birthday" I sighed and turned to my cell again. I had three new messages and two voice mails. I got curious and start with the texts.

**Text no. 1**

Happy Birthday Rose / Alberta I smiled, she remembered!

**Text no. 2 **

Happy twenty-second birthday, I miss you… a LOT! All my love / Victoria Aw I miss Victoria so much! She's the best and the closest thing I have to a sister. Her and Lissa, I checked my last text.

**Text no. 3**

Rose

Happy birthday love! I hope you have the best day and I whish you all my love! / Olena

I felt my heart beat a little faster. God I love that woman. Even though I haven't spoken to her in such a long time she still remembered my birthday. I smiled, she had so much love to give. I wonder what Dimitri will do for my birthday? I smiled. The thought of that made me curious and happy in a very cheesy way but I didn't care. I got up took a nice and long shower before putting some clothes on. I wore regular black shorts and a top so my clothes wouldn't be in the way as we went to save Sydney. I heard a knock on my door. Maybe it's Dimitri? My stomach fluttered and I half ran to the door and had a huge smile on my face. I opened the door ready for any thing but my face went down a little as I saw Eddie.

"Oh" I stopped and tried to keep the smile, "Hi Eddie"

He chuckled, "Waiting for someone else?"

"No" I sighed, "Just thought you were room service"

He smiled, "The car is waiting down stairs, we start operation Sydney in" he checked his watch, "Five"

I nodded, "I'll just get my gun." I said and left the door opened as both of us disappeared. _Don't get down Rose maybe he has a present for you in the car?_

I smiled at that, Dimitri never forgets my birthday! Never.

I went downstairs and found it was empty and walked outside and saw a big black SUV waiting and people out side. I had a big smile on as I walked over. Meredith smiled at me and so did Sonya. Eddie got in the car and Ivan and Mikhail loaded the trunk with bags and equipment. I looked around to check for Dimitri and noticed he was sitting in the front seat. I was on my way over to the co seat but Ivan got ahead of me as Meredith pulled me in the backseat. I smiled at her but felt disappointed since I didn't get to say hi to Dimitri. Eddie sat down next to me and Mikhail and Sonya in the middle seat. "Where's Rose?" I heard Dimitri asked. My hope rose a little as he mentioned my name.

"I'm here" I smiled and met his gaze in the rearview mirror. I was waiting for anything related to my birthday, but all I got was, "Then we're good to go"

My smile faltered and I felt disappointed. I tried to shrug it off but I felt the disappointment grow as we drove farther away from Barcelona. They found out that Sydney was hidden half an hour outside Barcelona and there's where Dimitri and the rest of us where heading. I tried not to think about it, focusing on Sydney and the mission. We headed down the main high way and after twenty minutes we took a left and drove on a small road. Dimitri stopped the car and the engine died. He and Ivan turned around meeting our gazes. "Let's go through the plan" Dimitri said looking at Ivan. He nodded in return, looking serious.

"Mikhail, Meredith and Sonya you stay outside as Eddie, Ivan, Rose and I get in. Eddie and Ivan go search for Sydney as they find her location while Rose and I stay behind and try to get people out so you can take care of them" Dimitri said eyeing Mikhail, Meredith and Sonya. They nodded sharply.

"Rose" I looked up with a serious face, "You know what to do?"

I sighed. He asked me like I was a little kid and didn't' know anything! "Yes I shoot everything I see that's not Sydney or any of you, can we go now?" I asked restlessly. I felt Dimitri not really liking my tone. But he ignored it and all of us got out. Dimitri opened the trunk and it was loaded with all kinds of guns and stuff. He handed out guns fro everyone. Little did he know I had my own one, but he didn't need to know that! I could save it fro emergencies.

We spread out around the front door getting ready for anything. "Ready?" Dimitri said in a hushed tone. Everyone nodded slightly with their eyes' focused on the goal. "Go"

We ran silently and gracefully towards the opening. Mikhail and the others hid around the corner using the element of surprise. Dimitri kicked the door open and as we ran inside it was packed with people. Me started to get up searching for guns and knives. I didn't see any time to waste so I went for it. I fired off my gun and the men fell like trees. I never shot any serious things flesh wounds are the first priority. They could be useful later on.

I heard Dimitri shout out orders to Eddie and Ivan and I heard more gunshots. I tried to focus on the gun and it's aim but as man after man fell I got even more angry. I tried to let it go but it's hard to not let things get to you as you have a weapon in your hands. The room was half empty already and I noticed Ivan and Eddie were gone. Good, more left for me. My ammunition was empty and as I searched for a new one a set of hands caught me. I groaned, "Do not mess with me right now!"

The man chuckled thinking I was ridiculous. I kicked him hard at his kneecap got a hold of the ammunition and loaded my gun. He fell backwards and I turned and aimed my gun at him, he looked scared. "Told you not to mess with me" I said and fired of a shot on his upper shoulder. He screamed out in pain. No chance in hell I had mercy in me tonight. I'd let the frustration about my birthday get to me. And with a gun in my hand this was very dangerous. It could end bad. I shot another man running towards me. This is a very nice way to get relaxed I teased in my mind. I kicked and I fought, I was just warming up!

The birthday thing really got to me and I was getting really frustrated. It was almost night and he hadn't looked at me or said anything! So what if he's fighting, if he could just say something so I could drop it! But no, let's bug Rose. Why would he say anything? Why even apologize or look in his calendar? I felt the rage grow inside as I took down man after man.

He'd sent Ivan and Eddie to get Sydney since Dimitri and I was more useful here. But the thought of him forgetting my birthday made my temper go into flames. I know we haven't seen each other the last two years and maybe he could hold it against me that I left and burned his clothes... BUT! I'm still his wife and it's my fucking birthday! I took of my shoe holding it in my hand.

I saw Dimitri fighting with a man almost as big as him. He may be the best fighter - after me of course - and he might be so goddamn gorgeous. But it doesn't help cause that son of a bitch .BIRTHDAY! I threw the shoe at him and his the back of his hand right after the man he was fighting hit the ground. He spun around quick as hell and sent a deathly glare at who ever threw something in his head. And it must've hurt cause it was one hell of a throw. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at him.

"What the hell Rose?"

"You deserved it!" I said still smiling evilly

"What did I ever do to you?" he scowled.

"Think about it Dimitri, or are you really that stupid?"

"Think about what?"

He didn't even remember. That son of a bitch didn't ever REMEMBER! I was breathing heavily and I felt my cheeks burn as flames of rage shot through my body. I took of my other shoe and aimed at him but this time he ducked. "Can't do better than that Hun?" he smirked. _Why Lord, why did you give him such awesome reflexes? You couldn't give me a piece of the cake? I mean yes I know I've got a hot bod and really awesome hair but please, REFLEXES!_

Suddenly a man jumped up in front of me and I instantly kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and I pushed him out of my way. Ok, ok... I've got some reflexes!

"You really can't remember?" I asked walking closer to where my so-called husband was standing. Two men jumped him at the same time but I continued walking like nothing happened.

"If you could," He threw one of the men of him into a wall, "Give me a clue that would be" he hit the man in his temple and he hit the ground. "Nice" he finished his sentence.

"A clue huh?" I said raising my brows at him. "I can give you a clue." A man got up from the ground behind Dimitri and started running towards him and screaming. I got my gun and shot him right over Dimitri shoulder. I put the gun down, "It's such basic data that you should now have it in the back our your head!" I yelled.

"You almost shot me!" He growled and I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a baby! I wasn't even close" Ok, I might have been a little close to his ear but I didn't hit him so no harm done.

"And I'm a fantastic shooter so you shouldn't be worried" I smiled. A fake smile.

"Oh, I didn't notice" he shot back at me. I groaned Kicked a guy lying in front of me and he flinched.

"You're hopeless you know that?" I yelled. "Sure you're some god at fighting but you're no good at this!" I said furious.

"Rose for the love of god just tell me and let me fix it!" he roared while walking towards me. We both stopped face to face. Not face to face since I'm much shorter than him but as he lent down we were pretty much face to face.

"You forgot my birthday" I hissed through my teeth.

"What?" he frowned still looking angry with me.

".!" I yelled in his face.

"No, I didn't" he said with a clenched jaw.

"Yes you did!" I growled, "Usually husbands should remember their wife's birthday but I guess everything has an exception for you!" I set of hands were wrapped around me trying to fight me off. I groaned in frustration, "You're interrupting!" I said and elbowed him in the stomach and as his hands left my body I elbowed his over my shoulder right on his nose. He moaned and fell to the floor. I turned my focus back to Dimitri, "Everybody texted me! Lissa, Mia, both my parents! Even you mother and Victoria sent me their love, but you..." I trailed off. I put my hands on my hips trying to keep up a strong pose but I had to look down to pull it together.

"...you didn't" my voice cracked for some horrible reason and I hated myself when that happened. I felt his hand under my chin,

"Roza I didn't-"

I heard a noise behind him and put up my gun and shot to bodies moving. "To hell with it" I said and cleared my throat, "We're not even living together anyway"

Right after that Ivan and Eddie busted up the door they disappeared through with an unconscious Sydney in Eddie's arms.

"What happened?" I asked checking if she was all right, "Did they hit her?"

Eddie sighed and I looked up to meet his gaze, "No Ivan didn't really have control over his limbs so he hit her in the head with the back of his gun" Eddie said smirking at Ivan.

Ivan looked down not daring to meet Dimitri's gaze, "I didn't mean to..." he said looking like a five year old that just broke a window. I heard Dimitri making a sound like he wasn't surprised and I just smiled at Ivan.

"Let's find the others and head back home before something else happens" Dimitri said turning his back to us taking his phone from his pocket calling Mikhail and told him to take the girls to the airport. We're going home.

We were at the airport, Dimitri left Sydney alone with me as he took the rest of them to order tickets and get the bags in. I felt my phone started buzzing. I took it out from my pocket and checked the ID. I froze. Alberta Petrov. I looked around to check if Dimitri or anyone was close by. I was no one. I picked up.

"Alberta?"

"Hathaway, have you found her yet?"

"Yes" I said looking down at Sydney who rested in my lap. "She's right here"

"She's there? Can I talk to her?" She sounded so happy. I frowned, I've never heard her so happy before.

"She's... sleeping?" I tried.

"Rose, tell me the truth"

I sighed, "She's unconscious but no harm done"

"What happened?"

"She got hit... in the head but it's nothing serious. She's fine, sleeping it off"

"Ok, good job Hathaway, take the next flight and brig her here" I froze at that.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Your assignment was to get her to me. So get her here!" her voice hard. I swallowed.

"Yes ma'am" and the line were dead. I looked at my phone. I never thought of this consequence. I am loyal to my company and it's not like I couldn't take her back. But I also promised Stan to help them. I felt Sydney stir in my arms. I looked at her. I have always been loyal to my company so has Dimitri. That was one of the reasons we split up two years ago. I looked around to check if they were still gone. Suddenly Sydney sat up straight. "Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"You're safe" I smiled. "We need to leave, I'm taking to home"

"You saved me?" She looked confused.

"Yes, now come with me, we need to hurry" She got up and I took her wrist and pulled her after me. She followed making no sound. I noticed she had tattoos all over her arms. It wasn't like covering up everything but it was something about them. I shrugged it off and dragged her through the main hall. I looked over my back and suddenly I saw Ivan and Eddie with stern faces looking around.

"Come hurry we need to leave!" I said starting to run.

"Why? What is it?"

"My boss has sent me here to get you, I'm not going to hurt you I promise"

She just nodded and trusted me right away. I found a space with a sign saying '**Private**'

The door was locked. I leg to of her hand and searched through my pockets and got my wallet. I took a credit card and winkled it through the lock and the door opened. "Wow, you're good!" She said sounding stunned. I smiled, "No biggie" and I pulled her inside and closed the door.

"So you're an agent?" she asked.

"You could say that yes"

"What happened to the guys in Chicago?"

"They're alright" I said not really knowing what to say to her. I couldn't tell her we were hiding from them since she probably won't like it. Sometimes it's ok to lie I thought...

I felt my phone started buzzing. Dimitri.

"Yes honey?" I asked innocent.

"Where did you take her Rose?" he sounded angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said sounding confused.

"Stop playing Rose it's not funny! Bring Sydney here now"

"I can't do that darling" I said walking around in the small room. "You see I work at a certain company and my assignment was Sydney. I' got Sydney" I said easily. "Mission accomplished"

"Don't you even dare leave this Airport" he said through his teeth.

I laughed at that, "I love it when you threatened me, got to go Hun. Got a plane to catch" I didn't wait for a reply I just hit the red button.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked curious.

"My husband" I said putting my phone away and check the gun that was attached to my thigh underneath my dress.

"Your husband? He's after me?"

"Yeah it's a tricky situation" I said, "I'm mad cause he forgot my birthday and he's mad I took you so... I say we're even" I smiled. She chuckled, "You seem to have a very stable relationship"

"Everyone has flaws" I chuckled. "Now let's go"

* * *

><p>Any good?<p>

REVIEW :D :D :D

Lot's of Love!


	14. No one messes with the Belikovs, No one!

**Ok, before I say anything I'd like to thank you guys SOOOOOO goddamn much for reviewing and telling me your thoughts. You're completely making my day and I don't think you understand how much that means to mean hearing you like what I write :D So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Next up is that I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous once, but I felt satisfied right here and I hope it's not too short for your craving ;) **

**So here we go! Chap 14!**

**(DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything, it's all Richelle Mean the awesome woman who wrote V.A!)**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

As I saw the empty bench I knew. I knew it was her and I just knew what she was doing. I felt my temper flare up to flames. My lips went into a straight line as I tried really hard to keep my temper down but it was useless.

"Where's Rose and Sydney" Ivan asked over my shoulder. When he saw my face he went silent. "She didn't"

I nodded sternly, "She just did"

I sent Eddie and Ivan off to search for her cause they both were really fast runners. After a few minutes Ivan called and told the east wing near gate 46. I shouted out orders and I ran there with the rest of the crew. I could see her deep brown hair disappearing around the corner. I would not let her do this!

I ran even faster but out of nowhere a gunshot echoed through the halls and everything in our surrounding froze. I could see him across the hall, his gun aiming right at me and a cruel smile grazing his lips. Nathan. I didn't move a muscle our eyes never left each others he was cold blood and killed who the fuck he wanted. I knew he wanted Sydney but no chance in hell I could hand her to her.

"Long time no see Belikov"

"I wish I could say the same Nathan"

"Where's the girl?"

I smiled, "You really think I'm that easy?"

He chuckled then his facial expression changed into ice and he looked furious. "Give me the girl Dimitri!" he growled. I smiled, "Or what? You going to cry?"

His muscles relaxed and he smirked, "Any last wish?" he pointed the gun sideways still aiming for me.

"Fuck you" was all I said before I heard the gun go off. I dropped to the floor instantly and he missed. My reflexes are bad-ASS! I saw his brothers' tone up on each side of him. I got my gun up and shot at their feet and they backed off. "GET HIM!" Nathan shouted and his men swarmed around us.

They were at least sixty men and I saw how Eddie and Ivan fought of at least twenty each. I looked around to check on Nathan but I could spot him. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Mikhail held up by one of Nathan's brother on his move to strangle him. I made my way over. I shot him once but nothing happened. I growled and shot of several more shots but he didn't let go and I noticed Mikhail's face turning into a faint blue color. I aimed my gun at his face now and it blew off. Blood splashed everywhere and Mikhail's body dropped limp onto the cold floor. I half ran over to him and got on my knees checking his pulse. I put my gun away so I could check on him.

I found a weak pulse and I started to talk with him, "C'mon Mikhail! Don't give up on me right now" I half shouted. Then I heard a growl behind me and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. And everything went black.

**R POV**

We were rushing through the airport. I could hear upbeat footsteps behind me and I knew Dimitri had sent Eddie, Ivan and Mikhail to catch me. It would've been worse if he sent the girls to. I'm not afraid to hit a girl cause I am one. And if it would come to that I would. Not cause I don't like Meredith and Sonya, only cause I need to be loyal to my company.

I got Sydney and I pass security and Lissa had already set up some tickets for Sydney and me to go home. Alberta promised to meet us at the airport when we landed. We sat down at the gate and waited.

"So who were those guys chasing us?"

"Just some… people" I said trying to push the small guilt off my back. We stayed quiet for a while

Sydney got the window seat since I didn't want her to sit close to the isle. I looked around and felt a short moment of relief that I've gotten her out of there. I was one step closer to finishing what I've started 5 days ago. I took a slow and deep breath.

I felt Sydney's hand on my arm, I looked up, "What's the matter?"

"Isn't that Eddie and Ivan?" She asked looking worried.

Oh fuck, they were closing in on me. "No it's probably not them," I said trying to get her of the subject.

"Rose it's them" she looked scared. I frowned, why would she be afraid of Ivan and Eddie?

"You don't have to be scared Sydney, there's nothing to worry about"

"It's not that" she met my gaze, "It's the strigoi! The men that took me here"

"What are you talking about?" Everything in my mind went slow.

"They're here" she said under a ragged breath. My eyes widened. I leaned over to check what Sydney had really seen.

Ivan and Eddie was fighting at least twenty men each and I could see farther down Meredith and Sonya fighting back to back. I started to get worried when I didn't spot Dimitri. I looked for Mikhail and I saw him. Then I saw Dimitri they were close to each other. Mikhail got picked up by this huge guy who took a firm grip around his throat. I could see how slowly Mikhail's face turned red and soon an awful color of blue.

I saw Dimitri shooting a man then aiming his gun and I saw him fire it off. The guy flinched but didn't let go of Mikhail. Dimitri fired of several shots and when I saw his face bust into nothing and Mikhail fell limp on the floor. Dimitri ran towards him and went down on his knees to check if he was ok. That's when my eyes found him. A man looking just like the guy Dimitri just killed, probably his twin walking up behind Dimitri. I froze as I saw him lifting his big meaty hand with gun in it and hit him in the back of his head. Dimitri fell forward over Mikhail and I let out an inner scream. I got up.

"Where are you going?" Sydney asked confused.

I my hands on my shoulder, "Don't leave the plane Sydney, what ever you do don't leave the plane. Sit here until you land and then you sit here until a tall woman with blonde hair comes to get you ok? She's really nice so there's no need to be scared"

"But what about you?"

"I need to go save my husband"

I pushed past the fly attendant out of my way and ran as fast as I could. I got my gun ready and saw I wasn't far away from the fight. I saw all of The Strigoi men were dressed in black with a red circle on their chest. All of them were armed with a gun attached to their thigh and I could see several of them had lost their gun in one of their fights. I had an advantage.

Three men headed towards me but they were all down before they even could think they could tackle me. A few other faces snapped up as they noticed my good aim and leaped out for me. Two of them were a down before I could blink but the third one was faster and crept up behind me. I hit him in the stomach with the back of my gun but he didn't release his grip. I heard a gun shot and I closed my eyes waiting for the excruciating pain but felt nothing. The hands around me relaxed and I was free.

I turned around to see Eddie with his gun pointed my way. I smiled a thank you and I could see how hard he tried to hold his smile back. I guess I didn't make them that happy taking their charge.

"Where's Sydney?" he asked suspicious.

"Safe" was all I said before I ran over to Dimitri and Mikhail still lying on the floor. I got on my knees looking around to check that no one was threating me. Mikhail's eyes fluttered open and I moved hair out from his face. "You ok?"

"My throat hurts" his voice hoarse. He tried to sit up as I heard Dimitri groan. I felt relief as his eyes blinked. I put one hand on either side of his face, "You stupid son of a bitch why didn't you look behind your back?" I asked looking between both of his eyes feeling worried.

"Roza?" he sounded confused with an edge of surprise. I saw a man running towards me, "One second"

I got up and as he got to me I put up my leg and hit him right beneath the ribs. "Bitch" he gasped.

I rolled my eyes and hit the back of his head with the gun. He let out a wimping sound before he was completely knocked out. "Drama queen" I mumbled. I saw two new once running towards Ivan sneaking up ebbed his back. I got a hold of my gun and Aimed for them. They both fell to the ground right as they were supposed to jump him. Ivan turned around, "Rose?" he also looked surprise.

"Yeah I know, what would you do with out me" I said and kneeled in front of Dimitri again.

"You were saying?" he mumbled eyes closed. I guess his head must be dizzy after the hit in the back of his head.

"Oh" I said, "Yeah, you stupid..." I couldn't come up with something mean to say.

"Asshole?" he tried to help and a small smile hit his lips.

"Yes asshole!" Why didn't you look behind your back? Are you seriously that stupid?"

Before he could answer a dark shadow leaped out and tackled me and threw me on the ground. He pinned me looking furious,

"You killed both my brothers!"

I looked up, "They almost killed my husband!" I yelled back.

A smirk lit up on his face, "Well then maybe I should finish the job then" he shouted out a few names and two men grabbed a hold of my legs and arms. Another man came forward to get a hold of my head. "Make her look this way" the man who tackled me said. "I want her to see when the light in her husbands eyes fades into nothing"

He moved closer to Mikhail and Dimtiri on the floor. I was struggling, if only I could reach my knife! I heard him prepare his gun. I wriggled a little and I felt the sharp blade between my fingers. I made a quick twisting move with me wrist and threw the knife in the guy holding my feet face.

He growled out in pain as the others weren't prepared for me to have my legs free. I arched my back down to the floor and threw my legs over my head. The guy holding my head got a pleasant surprise with my feet in his face. The man holding my hands went into shock how well that went and all it took was a kick in the back and he was down. I had no time to victory dance, so I threw myself towards the man aiming his gun towards Dimitri.

He pulled the trigger put I got to him and his aim went twisted. He fell to the ground and I could hear a nice cracking sound knowing that I just broke several ribs on him. I got up off of him and he just stayed there his face twisting in pain. I dried my face of with the back of my hand.

"Stupid bitch" he moaned.

"What was that?" I asked glaring at him.

"I said you're a stupid bitch who has to protect your husband who can't even protect himself!" He laughed in my face. As he opened his eyes he saw me raising my foot aiming fro his head. But before I kicked his head of his shoulder I said, "No one messes with the Belikov's. No one!"

**D POV**

I heard powerful gunshots on the other side of were my crew was working. I couldn't open my eyes or move. I could only hear. I heard a female grunting and faint shouting.

"You ok?" I knew it wasn't for me cause I predicted a lot more curses for me. I felt Mikhail trying to sit up and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I groaned lightly and blinked several times. Then I felt a pair of warm and familiar hands on each side of my face and I felt safe again.

"You stupid son of a bitch why didn't you look behind your back?" There was the curses' I was looking for. But I still couldn't believe she came back.

"Roza?" was all I got out. But my answer was a bit shorted. "One sec" and her hands left my cheeks. I heard her fire of her gun several times. More cursing and then silence, "Drama queen"

I wanted to smile but my face felt sour. I felt her hands on my face again. "You were saying?" I didn't car what she said I just wanted to hear her speak until this godforsaken headache could leave.

"Oh," she went quiet. Then she finished her sentence at least she tried to…"Yeah you stupid…"

"Asshole?" I tried making it easier on her.

"Yes asshole!" Why didn't you look behind your back? Are you seriously that stupid?"

But before I could answer her hands tore of my face and I heard her groan. I couldn't lift my head just yet. I heard some wrestling before I listened carefully to their conversation.

"You killed both my brothers!" I heard Nathan roar.

"They almost killed my husband!" Rose yelled back at her. God I love my wife!

"Well then maybe I should finish the job then" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned my head. I had to see this. I saw Rose pinned to the floor by three different men and she was struggling. "Make her look this way," Nathan said and I met her gaze as he growled when the man hovering over her locked her head my way. "I want her to see when the light in her husbands eyes fades into nothing"

I could see how that sentence set her on fire and she started breaking free. I looked up watching Nathan pointing the gun at me, but he was much closer this time. "Feisty wife you got there"

"Jealous?" I grunted as the pain felt worse as I spoke. I heard him load the gun. I closed my eyes and waited for the fun to hit me. But as the trigger pulled I heard a load scream that belonged to Rose. I felt no pain but I heard a load yell from behind me. I looked up and saw Rose pinning Nathan to the floor. He was twisting in pain and I saw Rose getting up and off of him. She dried sweat of her forehead with the back of her head.

"Bitch" Nathan moaned in pain.

"What was that?" I could hear the venom in her voice and I smiled.

"I said you're a stupid bitch who has to protect your husband who can't even protect himself!" He laughed in her face. As he opened his eyes he saw Rose raising her foot aiming towards Nathan's head. But before she kicked his head of his shoulder she said a sentence that made me feeling like the proudest guy/husband/lover in the world. Even though she ruined the mission and my wardrobe a few years ago. I loved Rose more right this second when she said, "No one messes with the Belikov's. No one!"

And there his head went…

* * *

><p><strong>Too short? Enough? Any good?<strong>

**You know what to do so I send you all my love and if you feel like reviewing PLEASE do, it means the world to me :D**

**LOADS of LOVE!**


	15. You

**YOU GUYS JUST PASSED 100 REVIEWS! I'm feeling really fuzzy and warm from all the love you guys sent me :'''D I just want to thank you SOOO much! You are THE best! **

**This is a new chapter where you see how a like Dimitri and Rose really are but they just don't want to admit it... Hope you're feeling it! **

**(DISCLAIMER! I don't own ANYTHING! It's all Richelle Mead. JEALOUS!)**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

My chest was heaving up and down as I felt my heart beat hard against my bones. I just kicked a head of a man on a public airport. My arms hung along my sides and I swallowed hard as everything around me slowly came back to life. I saw looking down at the man who's head I just kicked off. All around me men and woman were lying not moving on the floor. I didn't hear anything I was so lost in what was in front of my feet.

My shoes were bloody and my mind was blank. I felt the fury that was running through my veins a few minutes ago slowly pulled back and it was soon out of my system. My fingers were clenching around the gun in my right hand but as I felt the anger pull away I felt my fingers go numb and the gun falling to the floor. I slowly got back to reality and started to hear that my surrounding was starting to wake up again. I could hear a loud groan and lot of curses but I couldn't really set my mind on who it was. I blinked slowly, trying to wake up from my trace. I noticed all the bodies around me and I slowly lifted my head up and the first thing my eyes laid eyes on were Meredith and Sonya looking at me with wide eyes. I guess they've never seen me like that before. I bet they haven't seen anyone like that before!

As I looked around I saw Mikhail helping Dimitri up who looked much more alert. As I turned around to the groaning and all the curses I saw Ivan throwing curses everywhere around him as he lay on the floor having a firm grip on his right butt cheek. I frowned and I saw Eddie trying to hold back a laugh as he tried to help Ivan up. He felt my eyes on him and looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at Eddie and gave him a questioning look about Ivan. He chuckled as Ivan got up on his two feet. As his eyes landed on me he shot me a dangerous glare. I raised a brow asking what was wrong.

"You shot me you bitch!" he exclaimed. My eyes went wide, "No I didn't"

"You didn't?" he said ludicrous. "Well then what this?" he asked slowly turning around. I couldn't help but bust out laughing as I saw what he meant. As the man trying to shoot Dimitri pulled the trigger I jumped him so his aim went crooked. And by that the bullet hit Ivan's as on the journey and he was cursing like never before!

I was laughing so damn hard I almost believed I'd lost my own mind. I dried my eyes to get rid of the laughing tears that I'd created.

"I'm sorry Ivan," I laughed. He huffed at me and turned his back at me. I snickered, "Pussy" so only I could hear.

Then I felt two sets of hands grabbing my shoulders and pushing me forward. I looked over my shoulder and saw Eddie with a grim look on his face. I groaned, "You can tell me where to go so you don't have to push me" I said crossing my arms over my shoulders.

"I don't know it you will try to run Hathaway. You've done it once and I can bet my ass on that you would do it again" he hissed in my ear.

"Look I didn't-" I stopped as I saw a furious face that was Dimitri with arms crossed and the whole package. I rolled my eyes already knowing what he was going to say.

"Don't you even dare to roll you eyes at me right now Rose"

I sighed still being Eddie grip, "Can you just get to the point Dimitri?"

He growled and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do with you Rose seriously!" he roared.

"First you break in and tries to take Sydney in Chicago, take down half my crew and you are stupid enough to go alone"

"It's not my fault your crew sucks," I mumbled as he continued to speak.

"Then I have to drag you back to my boss who you promise to help us find Sydney again!"

"Look Dimitri I-"

He didn't listen to me; he just cut me off and kept talking. Totally ignoring me.

"Then you start a fight with me on the same airport we are at now, only to give yourself a few nasty bruises." Ok so I didn't win the fight, but did he really have to rub _everything_ I did wrong in my face?

"Not as that's enough, when you finally, _finally_ do Good you blow us off!" he was shouting by now.

"I have never been this mad at you before but this takes the price!"

"Oh really?" I snap back, "It's not like you're that perfect either" I huffed.

"First" he held up one finger in my face totally humiliating me and treating me like I was twelve and still can't do math!

"You take Sydney and hide her away. Second, you dismisses' our crew to help yourself. THEN, you ship our charge away ALONE by plane to your own company! Where is the moral in that Rose? I can't even understand that you went through with that big betrayal as you did!" His eyes were wild and he was panting for talking so fast and really speaking from his gut with all that power in his voice.

"I saved your ass-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he said abruptly cutting me off. I felt the anger and rage start pouring out in my veins again.

"You what?" I yelled at him, "You will have to listen cause I'm going to continue talking until you listen to a fucking word I say!"

He was glaring at me hard right now. He crossed his arms over his chest, acting so stubborn and I hated when he did that.

"I did exactly what you did to me-"

"So I'm the bad guy now?" he cut me off AGAIN!

"You're turning this around on me now? That is so Rose Hathaway! It's always my fault, no matter what you did it always starts with _me_"

"I only did what-"  
>"You thought was right?" Why the fuck can't he let me speak?<p>

"Cause every time you _think_, it doesn't turn out that well! And this has nothing to do with me, _nothing_!"

"You really think you've _never_ hurt me before? Are you really _that_ stupid?"

"What did I ever do wrong? What have I ever done to you to hurt you in any kind of way?"

"YOU LEFT!" I shouted, "Just like you are now" I felt tears burn behind my eyes. "After that fight two years ago _you_ left. It was _you_ who left me that time Dimitri and that why _I_ left." I felt my shoulder drop and so did my head. "Every time that last moth that we finally started to hit it off you always left" I felt so small and vulnerable as I stood there practically pouring my hear out. A I looked up his face was blank. So cold, not one single emotion. Then he looked up and his eyes felt like stone. "You left me here" he simply stated like that would make me feel bad. "_You_ left _me_!" he said first pointing a finger at me. Then back at himself looking furious. He open his mouth, "This time you left-" his voice was harsh, I couldn't listen to this any longer, I couldn't hold it in any more.

"BUT I CAME BACK!" My shouted from the bottom of my lungs. I heard my voice crack at the end. I felt Eddie grip around my shoulders tighten as I screamed at him.

"I-came-back" I said again my eyes nailed him. "I couldn't just sit on the plane watching you lie helpless on the ground and watch you getting killed!" I was still shouting and my throat burned.

"I made sure Sydney was safe then I came back and only to help _you_." I looked down as I felt the tears building up but I didn't care much longer. I looked up again, pinning my eyes on him. "But that's the difference Dimitri" I swallowed. "That time two years ago I sat by the phone for two goddamn weeks!" My tears swelled over, "TWO WEEKS!" I yelled fighting Eddie but his grip was firm holding me back.

"But I got nothing" Things got blurry but I continued. "I checked my phone every second to see if you've done anything but I got nothing. I got a call from your sister I even got a call form your _mom_. But when it came back to you again there was still nothing" I looked down and I felt Eddie squeeze my shoulders in a comforting way. I swallowed and shook my head.

An evil sarcastic smile spread on my lips, "But what does it matter?" the tears stopped as I looked up feeling so stupid I just admitted everything, I laughed ludicrous. "They come first" I said with venom in my voice. I looked over my shoulder to Eddie, "Just cuff me up Eddie and take me to Stan. I'm tired of Europe, it sucks!" I said shooting Dimitri a deadly look. He didn't even meet it. He looked down with clenched fists and white knuckles. I shook my head, "Pathetic" I said under my breath as I felt the cold cuffs around my wrists and Eddie escorted me away from there.

**D POV**

I was glaring hard at the plane window. How could she turn it around? She was the one who wanted to leave! She was the one who burned my clothes and ruined the whole house! I clenched my fists trying to turn around and walk down the isle and yell it in her face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see who it was. Mikhail had a worried look on his face as he sat down. "How are you doing?" he asked. I took a deep breath and pushed everything away.

"How's Ivan?"

"He's ok" he shrugged, "Just a flesh wound, nothing serious. He's in the back"

"Good" I say shortly glaring at the window again.

"Seriously Dimitri," Mikhail's grip firmed around my shoulder, "Talk to me"

"What is there to talk about?" I asked stone face.

He looked at me and laughed a harsh laugh, "I've seen the way you look at her. I know you love her and I've always known! She just admitted something that doesn't even seem like something a girl with her ego boost would ever admit. And all you say is 'What is there to talk about?'" he huffed, "Both of you are equally childish right now"

"I'm not childish, she was the one who went into a fight with now protection-"

"To help _you_. To save _you. _I don't even understand why you're sitting here moping when you actually should be sitting here writing the largest suck up letter I've ever read!"

I was quiet cause I actually didn't know what to say. Mikhail sighed, "I know you think Rose is immature and she can be that. But you can also be really immature and so goddamn stubborn just like you are right now" I looked up to see if he was serious. He was…

"Just think about?"

I sighed deeply and nodded slowly, "I'll think about it"

A small smile spread on his face, "Good. We're landing with in five hours so, you've got some time" he said patting my shoulder. God I hate when people are right and I'm wrong.

**R POV**

Eddie escorted me onboard and put me in the back just like Dimitri had when we've flown down here. Dimitri was in the front alone. Good, he could sit there alone. Cause that was what he was. Alone.

Eddie sat down next to me and made himself comfortable. We both stayed quiet for a long while. We're talking hours. We weren't talking but we were quiet for a long time. When I looked around after a few hours I saw Mikhail getting up then sitting down next to Dimitri. I huffed he didn't need any company I crossed my arms over my chest glaring out the window. "Stupid, obnoxious, selfish bas-"

"Are you going crazy or just talking about yourself?" Eddie interrupted my mumbling. I looked over at him and sighed, "Well if you are a stupid, obnoxious, selfish bastard then yes I'm talking with you! But I was thinking more about a certain Russian asshole-"

"Just stop Rose" Eddie said looking at me like I was an immature child.

"Why should I stop? He started it"

He raised a brow at me, "And you say I'm immature?" I looked away, I hate it when people are right and I'm wrong…

"What's on your mind Rose?" he asked then. As I looked at him again his chin was propped up on his knuckles studying me. I frowned looking back at him, "What do you mean?"

"I know that everything you said back at the airport was form your heart and I could see on your face it must've hurt,"

"What's your point?"

"My point is" he sat so his torso was facing me, "What if Dimitri felt that to, only after your fight-"

"You saw his face!" I said feeling a little angry again, "He didn't feel one thing. He was _ice_ cold. Not one single emotion"

"But you know Dimitri. Hell even I think I know Dimitri well by now. He doesn't show emotion around people. He's been trained not to show weakness"

"Maybe its time he should start showing some then." I snapped back looking forward now feeling stubborn. Eddie sighed and then right in front of me a large tray with everything I could possibly think of was on it. Doughnuts, chocolate, hard candy, chocolate éclairs and a dew cans of coke. I smiled, "Are you trying to bribe me?" I smiled at Eddie. He smiled and shrugged, "Is it working?"

"Maybe" I smiled and grabbed a doughnut stuffing it into my mouth. Eddie chuckled, "To be a married woman you don't really act like one"

"Shut your pie hole if don't have anything else to say." I said with my mouth full.

"So Dimitri?" he asked and grabbed a can of coke and popped it open. I stopped stuffing my mouth with another doughnut and gave it more thought while chewing.

"Do you ever regret telling him you would leave?"

My shoulder dropped and I dried my mouth off on the back of my hand, "Sometimes no…" I trailed of. "But many times yes"

"That's why you came back? Back at the airport?"

I just nodded, "I couldn't let that happen to him"

"Cause you love him"

"I didn't say that-" I started to protest.

"You're wearing your wedding ring Rose" Eddie cut me of. I froze and looked down. I remembered when he put it on me. It was that same night as we went out clubbing. I never took it off, it felt so good to wear it again. So familiar and normal. I've never had normal, but when I lived together with Dimitri right after we've gotten married it felt like inside those walls, we were normal. Just two people loving each other. A married couple. A happy couple. But work always got in the way… I looked down playing with the ring on my finger. Eddie reached over and put his hand on top of mine, "He's wearing his ring too"

I looked up to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"But" I tried to come up with some good reason to keep staying mad. "But he-"

"You can come up with hundreds of reasons to hate him Rose, but you will never start to actually hate him"

I got a little mad cause I knew he was true. I grabbed one doughnut in each hand, "How do you know that? I think I can-"

He shook his head, "No you can't"

I chewed on my third doughnut. "Since when did you get so smart?" I asked mouth full.

He chuckled, "I've always been, it's just not that big turn on by the women in this world"

I smiled, "We appreciate if a man have a brain"

"Then lucky me" he winked.

**Hours later…**

We arrived in two black SUV's to the headquarter were Stan had his office. It's also the place were Dimitri have his apartment. I shrugged trying to get that thought out of my mind. _Don't think about Dimitri_! I told myself. I took a deep breath as I stepped out. We were walking in a kind of formation. Dimitri in the front, flanked by Mikhail and a limping Ivan. Then Eddie and I as Sonya and Meredith walked behind us. I was still cuffed and Eddie held my upper arm. We walked up a large staircase and then took the elevator to the level Stan had his office. As we entered the room out side his office I saw the girl that hit on Dimitri the first time I was here. I glared at her as she smirked at me being cuffed. "Already back?" she asked smiling.

Dimitri ignored her question, "Is Mr. Alto available?"

"One minute" she said and picked up her phone talking in a hushed tone.

"He's in a meeting but he's willing to let you in"

Dimitri nodded and walked towards the office door and opened it. I felt Eddie remove his hand from my upper arm and Dimitri taking a hard grip of my arm. I swore under my breath as he pushed me forward into the office. I stumbled on the threshold but caught my balance. Dimitri and Eddie walked up with stone faces on each side of me. I looked up and saw Stan sitting in his big leather chair with a few man sitting on chairs along his sides. Stan raised a brow as he looked form me to Dimitri,

"What is the meaning of this? Where's Sydney? And why is Ms. Rosemarie handcuffed?" he asked Dimitri and Dimitri only. I saw him swallow, "We saved Sydney from Barcelona and on the airport Ms. Rosemarie" he never called me my whole name. It all seemed so cold. "Betrayed us for her own company and shipped her of to her own boss" Stan got up looking angry. All the man along his side started mumbling to each other. Stan held up a hand and the room went silent.

"Is she safe?" he was looking at me now. I gave him a short nod, "She's safe" I said with a ice cold tone. I felt Dimitri's glare but I didn't budge.

"Where did you take her?" Stan asked. I kept quiet, didn't say one thing. I could see he was loosing his temper. Why was he _and_ Alberta so caring about her?

"Where-is-she-Rosemarie" Stan said through his teeth.

"Take her here" he barked at Eddie. Eddie took my arm from Dimitri and led me forward. He let go of me and took a step back. Stan walked forward standing face to face with me. "Tell me Rose" he used my usual name now. He was begging for it. I didn't say a word. In a swift movement he had me pressed up against the wall and his lips were by my ear, "I know you're very loyal Rose, I can see it in your eyes. That's why you'll going to keep your promise to me and take me to her" I didn't budge. I had my eyes closed not showing any sign of pain. He shoved me hard into the wall then pulled my hair.

I flinched, "Do you hear me?" he yelled in my ear. I clenched my jaw then gave up a short nod. But Stan's grip didn't loosen up. "Say it" he demanded.

"I hear you!" I yelled. He let go of me and shoved me forward into the wall. As I turned around and the first thing I saw was Eddie and Dimitri. Both of them looking down not wanting to look at my face. I felt like a betrayer but I'd rather get them there and have them taken down there then taken down alone and lose all by myself. Stan took a grip around my wrist "I want you to call who ever has Sydney right now so I can hear that she's ok" I gave him a slight nod as he pushed a phone my way. I pressed Lissa's phone number and was about to pick up the phone but Stan stopped me, "Speaker" was all he said. There was a few beeps before I heard my best friends voice.

"Rose? Rose is that you?" she sounded frantic.

"It's me Liss" I said trying to sound happy.

"Oh thank god you scared the crap out of me when I found Sydney on the plane all alone! She told me you went back"

"I did" was all I said.

"Was it because fo Dimitri? Cause I know how hard you've had it with all that-"

I cut her off, "I don't really want to talk about that now Liss…" I trailed off.

"Are you sure you're Ok Rose?"

I felt tears sting my eyes "Uh-huh I'm great" I smiled now. "Can you put Sydney on the phone I'd really like to talk with her"

"Ok" Lissa trailed off. "Sydney!" I heard her yell, there was some shoveling and then it went silent. "Rose?"

"Hey" I smiled blinking back the tears. "How are you?"

"God you got me worried sick when you left me there"

"But your ok right?" I asked sounding worried, "Nothing happened on the plane right?"

"Nothing but I saw you fight. The plane took off right as I saw you kick the guys head off" her voice got quiet.

"I never meant for you to see that" I said feeling guilty.

"It's ok, I know why you ran in there so I think you did a good job" she sounded much lighter now. I smiled, "Good"

"So what happened did they all make it? Did you and Dimitri make up?"

I ignored the question, "I'm coming home Sydney"

"That's great!" she cheered.

"I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye" I whispered and pushed the hang up button. I bit my lower lip. Why would they have to mention Dimitri? I took a deep breath. "She's safe." I mumbled after a few minutes. "When are we leaving?" I asked looking at Stan,

"Now"

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting pretty exciting huh? WILL THEY MAKE UP? or is it time for a Divorce this time?<strong>

**Send me some thoughts and we'll see what happens ;) **

**LOADS and LOADS of LOOVE 2 All of YOU!**


	16. Bargain

**Ok, this one might be a little harsh but still very emotional! I know many of you like the deep stuff and some do not, but I thought the story needed something!**

**Just a small note: When you read the ending R POV listen to Beyonce's - I was here. It fits REALLY well and it make the emotion so much more!**

**That's all !**

**Now... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Two new guys dragged me down the flank of stairs. I think they both were Stan's personal guards. They both looked like stone in the faces and their grip around my upper arms was tight. I knew I would have some nasty marks when they finally would let me go.

They shoved me head first into a black SUV and got in on each side of me. I looked up and saw Dimitri, Eddie and Mikhail walked out that door. "Are thy coming to?" I asked feeling worried. I know it sounds weak but I didn't want to go alone...

"They're taking the next car" one of them said sternly. I sighed in relief, good.

The front door opened and Stan got in the front. As the door closed the car started moving. I was smashed between the two guards sitting one each side of me.

"Where did you take her?" Stan asked not even bothering to turn around to look at me.

"To my boss"

"And where does he have his company?"

"She has her company in New York" Now he turned around.

"Whom do you work for?" he looked serious and demanding. Two could play that game, "I guess you just have to wait and see"

"Women" he cursed under his breath and looked forward again.

We drove for a while before we stopped by he public airport. But they didn't lead me inside, they led me in the back.

"We take the private plane" Stan said probably talking to one of the guards. "Tell Ambrose to be ready as soon as possible"

"Yes sir" one of them said and then one of them was gone.

I continued walking in silence. We walked to the edge of the runway and saw a smaller plane waiting for us. Probably his own private plane.

"Dimitri" Stan yelled and out of nowhere Dimitri appeared walking next to Stan.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know the coordinates to where your wife is working?"

"No sir, she changed place of work two years ago" Stan stopped and looked over at Dimitri, "Then find out" he said harshly. Dimtiri gave him a slight nod and stopped. He waited until me and the guard was close to him and he started walking by my side. But before he could say anything, I answer his unasked question.

"At the top of the largest building in Manhattan, you can land on the roof since the building has a private landing space there"

He stayed quiet not questioning one thing I just said. But as I felt his gaze upon my face I looked sideways to meet his. he was studying me to see if I was telling the truth.

"I'm not lying" I assured him and looked away. I saw in the corner of my eyes how he stopped and waited for Eddie or Mikhail to meet up with him.

As we boarded the plane my guard put me in the middle of the plane. Not close to either of the exits and nowhere near the bathroom.

"May I-" I started but didn't go much farther.

"You can hold it" he said shortly, "This flight will only take half an hour"

I tried to cross my arms over my chest but it was really hard since I was handcuffed. I groaned silently. I was looking out the window as the plane left the ground and as the seatbelt sign was turned off the man next to me got up. But I wasn't happy when Stan took his seat.

I didn't say one word, in the beginning I thought Stan was a well-respected man that could even have my respect. I soon changed my mind.

"I see nor you or Dimitri are speaking?" he asked calmly looking forward.

"That's none of your business" I was still looking out the window.

"We both know your marriage will fail, so why not make it easy on Belikov and sign the divorce papers" this infuriated me. Before he could react I got a firm grip around the collar of his shirt and my eyes stared him down. "Listen to me old man" I hissed. I could see guards getting up trying to stop this but Stan didn't budge out of my gaze.

"Don't you ever, ever threaten me. Dimitri did that once and that's why we haven't been together these last two years, so if you ever want to see Sydney again. You better get your ass out off this seat, your face out of my face before I strangle you with the chain between my cuffs"

"You could always try" he smirked. Then I felt a hand on mine and both of us looked up and saw Dimitri's stern face. He didn't do the gesture cause I might end up getting hurt, because he knew I could kill Stan in many ways. And I would.

Stan pushed me off of him back in my seat, "Could you at least try to handle your woman?" He looked at Dimitri then back at me. "She doesn't know how to behave"

"I like her untamed" slipped out of Dimitri's mouth but he didn't make a face to show what just slipped out of his mouth. Stan huffed and got out of the seat. "We'll be landing within fifteen minutes, no one will sit next to her nor speak to her"

Everyone took a step back like I had some sort of disease. I scowled at Stan's back as he walked away from me. Dimitri walked after him like some puppy and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost...

After glaring at the window in silence for several minutes I spotted my building. 'Home' if you might say that. I saw several people standing on the roof and I was sure Mia and Lissa were two of them. I bet Sydney was there to as well was Alberta. Or Ms. Petrov as I should say in public. The plane landed and I could hear the engine turning off. My previous guard appeared by my seat, "Get up" was all he said. I unbuckled my belt and got up on my feet. He grabbed my upper arm harshly and shoved me in front of him.

I saw the others waiting for me by the exit. "You may go out first Rose" Stan said. I scoffed at him and looked away. The door opened and the guard shoved me down the stairs. "Asshole" I cursed under my breath.

As I looked up I saw how Lissa and Mia's face went from Happy to seem to what the hell is going on? Eddie, Mikhail and Dimitri got out next standing in a line behind me and I was just waiting for Stan to make his grand entrance. But before I could give that more thought I could see Alberta making her way forward looking furious. I bet she saw me handcuffed.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked pointing at me. I thought Stan was going to do the talking but as I felt a big familiar hand I knew it was Dimitri.

"We caught her on our property in Chicago"

Alberta's eyes went into a thin line, "She told me she was in Barcelona"

"Which she was"

Alberta kept a stone face on. "But she betrayed us and sent our charge here to you"

Alberta crossed her arms over her chest and smiled slightly, "She is very loyal"

"But we want her back" Dimitri said.

"No can do Mr.?"

"Belikov" Dimitri said shortly.

"Dimitri?" I heard Lissa say surprised. Alberta looked over her shoulder towards Lissa, "Do you know him?"

She opened her mouth but then stopped her self and just nodded.

"How?"

But I decided I'll be the one to answer that. "He's my.." I met Alberta's gaze, "Husband"

Then I heard a chuckle behind me and I knew it. This was his big entrance. "Sweet little Rose isn't as loyal as she might sound" And he appeared.

"You don't know anything you-" started but was cut off by Dimitri moving his arm around my waist pulling me towards him to make me quiet. Stan stood beside Dimitri and me. "I want her back" was all he said looking at Sydney. As I looked at Alberta I saw her glaring at Stan.

"You're not very good at remembering a face are you Mr. Alto" she said. I never told her his name? Do they know each other?

"Or should I say Stan?" she asked raising a brow. Stan looked at her surprised, "Alberta?"

"It's Petrov now" she said. "Ms. Petrov"

"So that's why you changed both Sydney's name and yours" Stan said smirking at Alberta.

"Do you know him?" I asked looking at Alberta. She gave me a quick nod. "Let's take this one floor down" was all she said. Dimitri started leading me forward but Alberta stepped in front of us. "Husband and wife or not, un cuff her. You're on our territory, that means you're our hostage"

Dimitri cleared his throat and let go of my waist. He shouted some orders and a man came forward and un cuffed me. Alberta put her arm around me and moved forward leading the way to the conference room.

"Ms. Dragomir and Ms. Renaldi please escort the party to the west conference room, I need a moment with Ms. Hathaway"

"Mrs. Belikov" I corrected her and I noticed Dimitri's face snap my way and looked at me like I was crazy. Alberta led me to her office one hallway down and locked the door behind her. I leaned against the wall and sighed deeply.

"I'm so-"

"Don't finish that sentence Rose cause we both know I don't want to hear it" she said and moved to stand in front of me.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me why you were working with them in Barcelona but I'm glad you took Sydney home"

"Home?" I frowned and looked up. It was Alberta's time to sigh and she put her hands on my shoulders. "I guess I haven't been completely honest either. Stan and I use to be married. We got Sydney together and things were fine for a while" I studied her face as she told me about her personal life.

"Both Stan and I worked for different companies just like you and..."

"Dimitri"

"Yes, you and Dimitri does. But after a while people noticed we had a kid together and after they found out that the two bosses of two large companies had a thing together, the threats started pouring in" she looked sad.

"They threatened to kill Sydney, to take her away from us. Stan wanted to stand tall and hold the family together but I didn't want to risk my daughter's life. So I field for divorce, changed my and Sydney's name and Stan and I hid her."

"He didn't like that huh?"

She shook her head, "No he hated it. he kept Sydney hidden from me and until recently I found her and I wanted you to bring her back"

"But why did those men in Barcelona take her?"

"Stan and I once killed the leading family. They are now dead and revenge is something men in this business take very seriously"

"So they wanted to give back at you"

She nodded, "But they didn't. They never will when I still have my feet to stand on and hands to fight with"

"I admire you Alberta" I said suddenly. She chuckled, "I don't know about that but... I'm glad your back"

"Glad to be back"

"Now" she sighed and walked over to the door, "Let's get my daughter back"

I smiled and followed her out. As we entered the conference room the talking was loud. Alberta clapped her hands together and silence fell. "I want to make this quick and easy before you leave my building" she said walking towards the front and her seat. She sat down and I stood beside her. She took a look around and her eyes landed on Stan's, "This is almost a personal case but I am willing to take care of it right now" Alberta said firmly.

"As some of you don't know" she started, "Sydney is in shared property of me and Mr. Alto and he was suppose to hand her over to me three months ago. As seem fair I think I should have her for three months and then we go back to regular schedule"

"That is not what we agreed to" Stan said harshly.

"But that's the way it will be done" she said firmly. "Fair is fair and I've missed three months of Sydney's life all because of you"

"I will pro-" he started but as Albert shot up to her feet in anger he went quiet.

"Never underestimate me Mr. Alto cause you know can do and you know I'll do it" They weren't as different as Dimitri and me after all. Except I know if Dimitri and I would ever get a kid he would never hide it from me.

"You may call and visit any time you'd like, but Sydney stay's here"

"In one condition" Stan said then. Alberta didn't say anything, she just kept quiet.

"I want Mr. and Mrs. Belikov to file for divorce" My stomach dropped and I bet Alberta could see it on my face.

"That has nothing to do with this subject Mr. Alto and you cannot interfere in their relationship"

"I don't want my best recruit to be sidetracked by some" looked over at me and smirked, "Uncontrolled animal" My fists clenched and I took a step forward. Alberta held up a hand to stop me from doing anything.

"If he is one of your best, how come he can become side tracked?" Alberta challenged.

"Anyone can be side tracked by that!" he pointed at me. I was about to open my mouth but Alberta stopped me once again.

"This meeting is over" was all she said. Everyone got up and I saw Alberta trying to catch me but I pulled my arm away. As I saw ever one depart and wait outside I saw Stan still sitting in his seat. I saw Dimitri eyeing him from

over at the door. I got up and headed for the door, and as I saw Dimitri depart I hurried to close the door.

"ROSE!" I heard him yell but I already closed the door. I knew he would stop me if I let him stay in the room. I locket it and turned around. Alberta was still in her seat. I slowly made my way over to Stan, "Don't even dare to touch me" he said fiercely. I got a hold of the back of his neck and I knew it hurt. I leaned in close so he could hear me properly.

"Don you ever, EVER interfere in anything that has to do with me nor Dimitri's marriage" I shoved him forward so his face almost hit the table. I pushed his face down against the cold wood. "You say I act like an animal so an animal you shall get" I half shouted in his ear. He laughed at me and I couldn't control my anger so I hit his head hard into the surface of the wooden table.

I was on my way to hit again, "Rose" Alberta warned. I let go of him still feeling the anger with in me. "Lucky she saved your ass cause I sure as hell wouldn't have stopped" I cursed at him and headed for the door. Before I opened it I heard Stan ask Alberta, "Can you ask Dimitri to get in here? I need to speak with him" Then I shoved the door open. Lot's of people were sitting outside waiting for our little meeting to finish and they all got up. "Rose" I heard someone say but I didn't stop I just stormed out and ran up the staircase to the roof.

The door closed heavy behind me. The plane was still here but otherwise it's still empty. I sat down behind the air drum. The view was all over New York and all you could hear was a faint buzzing from the traffic below. A slow breeze blew hair in my face but I didn't bother to move it away. I tucked my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my arms and just looked at the skyline and silence surrounded me. My breaths was now calm and even, not like before in the conference room. I tried to let it all run off my shoulders but it was hard to let something that's running deep inside your veins just run off. My eyes were glued to the sunset. I know we have our flaws. And so what if we both care about work, it doesn't matter we have to end up like Alberta and Stan fighting about our kid.

I heard the door open behind me, and footsteps followed. I tensed up not really wanting anyone to be here right now. I went surprised when two people sat down on each side of me. I didn't even have to look up to know they were here. They were always there when I needed them to. Even when I didn't they were there. I swallowed but didn't move my eyes away from the sunset in front of me. I felt two warm hands around me. "We know you don't want to talk," Lissa said calm.

"So let us talk for you" Mia finished her sentence. I really love those two so I kept quiet and let them talk.

"We're saving the questions for later when you feel better but if I know you right Rose, it must suck bad to find out that Dimitri was there"

"But we know you handled it well cause you've been doing so good these past months." Lissa cheered and pulled me so I leaned against her shoulder. Mia scooted closer and hugged me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"And about what Mr. Alto said…" Mia started.

"That was pure bullshit" Lissa said. "Don't listen to him, I know you'll fix this"

"How do you know?" I whispered. I think I caught them both by surprise cause they stayed quiet for a while before they answered.

"I just know" Lissa whispered into my hair. I gave up a light sob and I felt their hugs tighten around me.

"Did anything happen in Barcelona Rose?" Mia asking this time. They would get so mad when I told them what really happened. I swallowed and kept my mouth shut.

"Rose" Lissa said now wanting the truth.

"Something… happened" I said trying to sound normal but I failed. I knew they wanted to hear it so I took a sec to get it all together. "I know you both wants the long version so just give me some time to tell it ok?"

They both nodded and I dried my cheeks off with the back of my hand. "Two night before we found Sydney we all went out to a club. I became friends with the two girls in my crew Sonya and Meredith" I swallowed, "So they invited the guys and we went out for dinner then dance. I danced for hours always looking Dimitri's way hoping he was watching and hoped it hurt bad. But each time I looked he wasn't" I held back tears.

"Later on I saw down next to him by the bar and we started talking. I dragged him out of the dance floor to dance. I just couldn't keep away any longer. So after a while we…" I took a deep breath, "Kissed" The tears were running again. "Then the club got shut down so we went home and" my voice cracked. "We said goodnight but somehow he came back to me and, and it was – it felt so goddamn good to feel him close again. It felt like he never left, like we never parted. We had sex and slept in the same bed that night. We even tried on our wedding rings again and our lame excuse was to see fi they still fitted" I chuckled at that memory.

"Then I noticed he had so many photos of us I his wallet. All of our memory's he always carried with him and it felt like we still had a chance. Then he forgot my birthday" my voice sounded bored. "And our fighting just blew up into some large bomb waiting to explode" I stayed quiet for a long time and the silence felt good. Until I broke it. I had to ask them, I just had to. "Do you think what I did was wrong?" I asked. I had to know if I was as stupid as I thought I was or did I actually do something right?

Lissa cleared her throat, she'd been crying when I was telling my story. "In one way maybe, cause you don't know what will happen"

"But you could find out" Mia filled in. "I think both of you needed it in one way cause when you actually were together you were always so in sync. I used to watch you and god I always wanted a relationship like you and Dimitri"

I smiled and dried the tears away, "We had our moments…" I trailed of. "But what if- what if he wants a divorce, what if we don't make it and all that happen was just crap!"

"You just have to talk to him Rose" Lissa said squeezing my shoulders. I felt both of them get up, "Where are you going?" I looked at both of them. They smiled, "You need some time to think, we'll be at the apartment when you need us" they both smiled and waved me off. I took a deep breath, _Ok Rose. Think!_

**D POV**

I stepped inside the conference room after Ms. Petrov asked me to since Stan wanted a word with me. This wouldn't end well, I knew that from the moment I closed the door behind me.

"Sit" Was all he said. I sat down cross from his and stayed silent.

"You're very loyal Dimitri, you've always been" He said looking at me with no facial expression. I nodded along as he spoke. "That' why I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?" I asked feeling suspicious. To my surprise he chuckled, "I expected you to saw _anything_"

I swallowed, "Sometimes I can't do anything for you"

"But I need you to do this"

"What is it?"

"Break it off with Rose"

I felt my heart drop. I licked my lips nervous, "I c-can't" I stumbled.

"Of course you can!" He raised his voice. "It's just to sign a paper"

"It's a decision we both need to make" I said firmly.

"You are a reasonable man Dimitri, I know that and I appreciate it. But right now, be loyal and follow orders" he said demanding.

"Sir I ca-"

He didn't listen instead he lay a few papers on the table, "I took the patients to get the papers for you"

I didn't know what to do. My mind was spinning. Here I sit with my boss and he's asking me to divorce my wife?

"I can't" I said and got up. Taking a few steps back as I shook my head looking at the papers. Stan got up looking furious. "You _can_ and you _will_!" Then he took out the gun "I hate to do this to you Dimitri but you leave me no choice" he said glaring at me. "I can't have you so close to the enemy. Not with Rose in the picture"

"But the enemy use to be your wife!" I said as I couldn't believe what he just said.

"How can you hate her so much?"

"She took my child away from me Dimitri" Stan said through his teeth. "She took Sydney away, I had to take her back and hide her so I could keep her"

"But you never actually saw her"

The gun was now pointed at me and I held up my hands. "Don't go there Dimitri, she's my child and you have nothing to say!" his voice got louder for each word he said. "So please" he said as eh loaded the gun. "Sign the GODDAMN PAPERS!"

My mind went blank. He walked around the table dragged me over to the papers and put the pen in my hand. "All you have to do is write your signature" he sounded sincere now. I felt so lost, what am I doing?

"Sign the paper Dimitri" Then I felt the gun towards my temple. "SIGN IT!"

**R POV**

I made my way back to the apartment I shared with Mia and Lissa. I felt better, maybe Dimitri and I could figure it out. We could talk, maybe come up with something to solve it.

I felt lighter, almost happy. But I wasn't quite there yet. I opened the door and caught Lissa and Mia talking serious about something. I frowned with a small smile on my face. "What's up?"

Mia gave Lissa a look and she nodded, "Sit down Rose" Lissa said. I froze, something was wrong. I saw Lissa holding a few papers and I stared at them. "What's that?"

"Please sit down Rose" Mia said now Lissa was stepping back. She looked scared. I sat down on the edge of the couch, "What is it? Tell me" I demanded. I saw Mia doubting herself but she stepped forward and handed me the papers. Tears started building up as my hands were shaking as I read. My lower lip quivered as I felt a scream build up in my lungs. I read the signature and the papers fell out of my hands. Dimitri just filed for divorce.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, PLEASE don't kill me for that!<strong>

**Tell me what you think and what you want to happen. **

**FYI: I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Lot's of love **


	17. I hate you

**Ok, I know I was pretty mean during the last chapter! So here we go again...**

**Divorce or Marriage? **

**Only to read and find out !**

**(Richelle Mead owns everything!)**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I remembered screaming, crying and a lot of breaking before I hit the soft surface of my bed covers. I also remembered Mia grabbing the papers away from me before I could break them. Rip them apart, just like he did. We were supposed to talk about this, fix it. I was hiding underneath my covers. Hiding from the world, hiding from Lissa and Mia. They've tried everything this morning to cheer me up. Nothing worked. I didn't really know what to do, what to think or do. I felt numb.

I sat up in bed as I heard low mumbling out in the living room. The weird thing was that there were many voice, not just Lissa and Mia. I recognized some of them and some not. What the hell is going on?

I got up and out of bed only wearing a huge knitted sweater and my hair looked like something dead. But it felt like I was dead soon so who the hell cares?

I opened the door and sneaked out of my room to see who's there. I peek around the corner and saw them all. Meredith and Eddie were sitting on the couch, Eddie's arm around Meredith. Mark and Oksana sitting on the floor below them, holding hands. Mia sat in one of the chairs in someone that looked like Mason's lap. Where they together now? Then I spotted Lissa looking sad leaning her had on Christian's shoulder. Now they've been together forever but I didn't understand why all of them were here? All of them looking very serious and talking I hushed tones.

I heard Eddie excuse himself and he got up heading my way. I pressed myself against the wall hoping he wouldn't come here. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer and then they stopped. I squeezed my eyes shut "I know you're listening Rose" his voice was calm. I peeked through my eyes and saw him looking at me with sympathy. I was about to come up with an excuse and leave but he caught me before I could. He dragged me around the corner so everyone could see me, "Look what I found sneaking around the corner" He said and everyone turned around.

"How did you know she was there?" Meredith asked looking confused.

"Even if I only known Rose for a few days, I know her too well" he said and dragged me forward. I stopped behind the couch Eddie's hands still on my shoulders. "What are all of you doing here?" I asked suspicious looking sternly at all of them.

"We wanted them to know since they all seemed important to you" Lissa said over sitting under Christian's arms.

"We just want you to be happy again! Make sure you were fine" Oksana said looking at me her eyes full with concern. I knew it was very sweet of them but one thing really bothered me.

"So the fact that everyone in this room except for me has someone they love or like next to them didn't occur to you?" I asked. I know I'm harsh and just an evil bitch but it felt like they only did it to make it worse for me.

All of them looked down probably feeling bad for not thinking about that. I'm so heartless and I couldn't think of anything positive right now. I shrugged out of Eddie's grip, "Just, forget it" I turned around.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked starting to get up. I held up a hand as I grabbed my boots and my leather jacket. "Sit Liss, I just need some time alone" I grabbed my keys and put them in my pocket. I shut the door behind me. I know that I was acting inexcusable but I couldn't handle seeing all of them so… in love. I shook my head as I took the elevator down stairs and went out in the large lobby. I walked out and the cold air clung to my naked legs. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around my body. I walked to the park and walked to a quiet place where no one could see me.

I played with my keys. I had several keys on my keychain. One to my apartment with Lissa and Mia, one to my office, one to a bike I didn't remember. Then other key to my locker in the gym, key's to the equipment room and the code was in the back of my mind. The last key lingered in between my fingers. It was a silver key. My finger ran over the cold surface. It was a very special key. A key to a house, to my house, Dimitri and mine's to be exact. The house he apparently still owned. I felt the divorce papers in my left pocket. It felt like they were pounding, burning to get my attention. I took them out of my pocket and held them in one hand as I held the house key in the other. I licked my lips as an idea formed in my head. I got my phone and started dialing a number. A few signals went through before someone picked up. "Ivashkov"

"Adrian, I need your help"

"Rose?" he sounded shocked.

"Yes it's me and I need to ask you a favor"

"Rose you do know I can't do much then fly planes?" he chuckled.

"Exactly, that's why I need you" I said looking at the key.

"And what exactly are we talking about?"

"Take Alberta's private plane to the roof and meet me there as soon as possible"

"Where are we going?"

"Montana, I need to pay a visit to my house"

**One hour later…**

"That's a three and a half hour flight Rose, do you even have Ms. Petrov's permission?"

"I don't need her permission, I'm a grown woman who wants to go back to my house"

"Rose" Adrian grabbed my upper arm, "I know we're not the best of friends, but I've hear what happened between you and Dimitri. But going back to your old house won't make anything feel better"

I padded his cheek, "Let me make my own mistakes ok?"

He nodded quietly and both of us got onboard. Adrian is a very talented pilot and he has flown Alberta's plane for years, I don't think Alberta would mind. Adrian told me to buckle up as I sat alone in the middle of the private jet. I leaned back as the plane lifted. Maybe this wasn't that good idea after all…

After three hours Adrian told me through the speaker we've gotten permission to land. By the time we were safely on the ground I got out of my seat. I opened the door to the cockpit to talk to Adrian.

"How long-" he started.  
>"Go home" Was all I said. He looked over his shoulder to see if I was serious. I was, dead serious.<p>

"I'm not going to leave you here in Montana with out a way to get back"

"I'm going to stay for a while Adrian, it's easier if I don't have a time pressure"

"But-"

"I'm staying, go home. I bet Alberta's wondering where you are"

"What about you?"

"I can make it on my own"

"You sure?"

I nodded and opened the door and got out. As I was on the ground I saw Adrian close the door again and started to get ready to head back. I waited until his plane lifted from the ground before I turned my back and looked at the beautiful landscape. Home….

I was standing out side the house for a long while. Just looking at it. It was white, two floors. Big kitchen, I don't really know why we wanted that since I suck in the kitchen. The driveway fitted for two cars. Our master bedroom on the second floor so was the guest room. Two bathrooms, a large but cozy living room with a fireplace. I almost forgot the lawn on the backyard. Dimitri and I use to have picnics there under the large tree. We always ended up having sex never afraid for the neighbors to catch us. A small smile hit my lips but it soon faltered as I felt the key in my pocket.

I slowly walked forward to towards the front door. Last time I went out this door I never looked back. I think I left a mark on the front door, yes still there. I put the key in the keyhole. I swallowed hard as I slowly turned the lock hoping in one way it wouldn't fit cause Dimitri changed locks as I left. But the very familiar click sounded as I turned the key around and the door was open. I put my hand around the door handle it was cold. I opened the door slowly and as it was wide open a stale smell hit me. No one has been in here for a long time…

I closed the door behind me and leaned against the door for support. Everything looked like as I left it. I bit my lower lip. I trashed the house before I left. I burned his clothes. Everything to show him how angry I was. I think he got the memo. I took a deep breath before I took a step forward. I didn't take of my shoes as I stopped in the kitchen entrance. There were small pieces of glass everywhere. I hadn't left one thing hole as I made my point to Dimitri.

Ugly marks all over the kitchen, making it look foul and dirty in someway. A thin coat of dust covered everything as I walked down the hall to the living room. The couch was pushed over, the cushions were ripped apart and feathers covered the ground and the chairs. The table was broken in two. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. He had left everything as it was. He hadn't tried to cover it up or fix it. He left it as it was. Broken.

The blanket that we had hidden under that day two years ago was still on the ground. I wanted to pick it up but I couldn't make my feet move that way. I backed out of the scene and slowly walked up the stairs. The guest room was dark. The covers were ripped, tables pushed over and some broken glass covered the floor. I sure made my point clearly. I took a deep breath and walked to the next room. My hands grabbed the doorpost as my breath got caught in my throat, the master bedroom. An axe lay on the floor. I had used it to cut our continental bed in two.

I didn't want to leave anything that was made for two stay as two. I wanted it broken, apart. Just like we were, broken and apart. I felt tears sting my eyes but I tried to hold back just a little while longer. I walked into the bathroom. The only room in our home I hadn't trashed. It was hole. The bathroom had always been my favorite room in all of the house! Dimitri had so much effort fixing it up. The bathtub was amazing, a huge shower and everything, every piece fit perfectly in, like a piece of art. Only it was a bathroom.

I always use to run here when I was upset or needed some time alone. The bathtub was my best friend. Always so soothing and comforting, water surrounding me. No trouble could ever get to me as I was in the tub. It was my sanctuary. I walked forward and touched the edge of it. I licked my lips and stepped in. Air filled my lungs and I held it there as I slowly eased myself down into the empty tub. As I sat down and leaned back the air I held in exhaled. I was starting to relax, letting every knot in my body started to untie itself and I knew the tears was close to breaking through. I took out the papers and held them between my fingers. My hands started shaking as my eyes were glued to Dimitri's signature. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks and my sight when blurry. Then I let go.

The papers fell out of my hands and into my lap. Everything that was holding my tears back I let go off. Letting them run freely. Pouring down my cheeks as I started sobbing. I arched my back and let out a painful scream trying to get away from the pain that prickled my chest. My head fell limp forward, letting my chin rest on my chest. I gripped the edges of the tub hard as heavy sobs ripped through my chest. I was shaking in an uncontrollable way and I could make it stop. I was weak, all my walls had tumbled and I had nothing to cover myself with. I tried to breathe slowly but it didn't work.

I sobbed as I tried hard to breathe. I dried my nose with the back of my hand feeling embarrassed of myself. I was nothing. I am nothing with out Dimitri. I can't even remember how my life was without him and now it was over. Nothing. I pinned my knees to my chest as I wrapped my arms around my legs as I strangled a scream while crying freely. "Why?" I sobbed to myself, "WHY!" I cried out. My hair was covering my face like a curtain around my face. I ran a hand through my hair as I made myself breathe slower to get my heart to beat slower. I clutched a large piece of hair between my fingers and closed my eyes shut hard. Hoping it all would go away.

"How did you get here?"

I jumped in surprise as I heard a voice. A velvet sweet voice that made me wanted to cry my heart out. My head snapped up to the bathroom door as a tall figure. My breathing hitched and got caught in my throat again. I held a hand over my heart staring at him in the doorway. I felt the tears running over and I hurried to look down, trying to hide it.

"Go away" I whispered trying to hide the hurt in my voice but it was hard with no walls up to help me.

"Rose, how did you get here?" He spoke slowly. I licked my lips trying hard to pull it all together.

"I took a plane." I said flatly.

He stayed quiet. The real question is what is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking forward staring hard at the wall in front of me. I felt the anger creep up on me. This wouldn't end well, I knew that form this second and on. "Here to ruin my life even more? Ask me to sell the house? But you don't need my opinion on that though, since when did my opinion ever matter to you?" Venom was lingered around every word that left my mouth.

"Your opinion always matters." he said sheepishly.

I snorted, "What do you want Dimitri?" I took all the power that I had in me and looked up at him. "What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" I asked harshly. "Do you just here to get this?" I took of my wedding ring of my finger. Before he could even consider opening his mouth I got up sitting on my knees, "Here" I threw it at him and it hit his chest. "Why don't you just take it! Take the house and erase everything we had. Why don't you just throw it in my face" I yelled. "Why don't you shove it all down my throat and laugh in my face? Why do you have to put me through all so this again?" Tears filled my eyes. "Why couldn't you just call me after our fight? Why didn't you even try? You didn't' even try!" I shouted as one angry teardrop tan across my cheek.

"Why can't you-" I stopped as tears ran over and made it impossible to see. My legs gave in and I sat back down on the tub. Tears ran and ran. There was no end!

"Why can't you just love me?" I sobbed as my head fell forward heavy on my shoulders. I started shaking again and trying to catch my breath. Every seemed so impossible. Nothing within my grasp!

Out of nowhere with a quick smooth movement His hands were on my cheeks. He was kneeling in front of me, his legs on each side of me. "Rose" his voice cracked. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. "Roza" he said then his voice sounded strangled.

"Roza look at me" He demanded. I whimpered and shook my head. "I c-can't" I sobbed and put my hands in his trying to pry his fingers away but I didn't have the power to do that.

"Look" I heard how strained his voice was, "at me, please just look at me" he was crying now. He never cried. Never.

My lip quivered as I lifted my head slightly meeting his red blank eyes. "Nothing" he started, his eyes looking deep into mine. My hands grasped his hands trying to hold on to anything that could keep me sane.

"Nothing" he said again still his eyes glued to mine, "Nothing in this world could ever make me stop loving you"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, denying what he just told me. He tightened his grip around my face, "I love you" he said his voice over power with emotion.

"No y-you don't!" I half yelled. "You signed the papers, you don't want me anymore!" I cried out. I looked down again I couldn't bare to look at him that lying disgusting bastard.

"Roza" He said my name shaking my head to get my attention. "Roza what are you talking about?"

I just shook my head and squeezed his hands, "Just let me g-go" I whispered.

"What papers?" he asked through clenched teeth. I shockwave shivered through me, "The divorce papers!" I yelled in his face meeting his gaze. "The fucking divorce papers you fucking signed!" I yelled grabbing the papers shoving them in his face. Now he was staring at me like I've done something wrong. Something so wrong that he couldn't even get a grip of. Something so unbelievable that he couldn't even understand what I was talking about. "I-I" he was speechless as he grabbed the papers from my hands and looked down at them.

"Rose I could never- I would never sign these" he said looking at me fiercely. I didn't meet his gaze I was just shaking my head in denial.

"Rosa you can take, hit me and throw me over a the edge of the mountain. You can shoot me down and look at me as I fade away but I would never, _ever_ divorce you!" As I didn't looked up nor response he grew angry and hit the side of the tub really hard. A slight echo bounced between the walls.

"I can't even believe you believe this?" He was holding the papers in his hands. "I didn't sign these!" he yelled. "Stan wanted me to but I never did, never Rose"

I was staring at my thighs. I had nothing to say. I didn't know what to believe. The man ho just cried in front of me, who didn't leave even if I wanted him to or should I believe a piece of paper. He sighed frustrated, "You don't even believe me" he sounded tired and exhausted. He got up I wanted to grab his hand and pull him back down put I just… couldn't.

"When my Roza's back, I'll be down stairs" He never did it like this. Left me alone after a fight. He always stayed, always waited for it all to fade away so we could talk about it. Fix it. Does this mean I'm wrong? Was it all Stan's scheme to get rid off me? And did I just loose any chance I had left with the man who held my wedding ring and my heart?

I slowly walked down the stairs. I had a feeling that he was in the living room. I walked down the hall my arms loose across my chest. I stopped in the doorway leaning against the doorpost. He had pushed the couch back up again and he was sitting on it. His torso was leaned over, arms resting on his knees. He had buried his hands with in his long hair. I stayed quiet and let him talk. A wonder and a great effort especially for me.

"After you stormed of Alberta told me Stan wanted to see me. So I got in there and we were alone in the conference room" He swallowed. "He wants me away from you" He said the words slow and carefully. "He had already printed out the papers, he just needed me to sign them. But I told him no. He went angry with me and started threatening me to end it with you. I still told him that I couldn't cause you have nothing to do with the company" he looked at his hands. He grazed my ring between his fingers. "So he put a gun to my head, shoved the pen into my hand saying all I needed was to sign it" He looked up at me now, "I didn't sign it. _I _didn't. I got his hands off of me, the gun away from my head and pointed my gun at him. Telling him to rip the papers and stay away" His eyes were looking deep into mine. "Then I quit"

My lips parted as I looked at him, stunned. "You... quit?"

"If that's what it takes to keep this marriage running, I did what I had to do"

I felt the tears coming back, threatening to run down my cheeks once more. I bit my lower lip trying to hold it in s I hugged myself. But I couldn't take it any longer. Within a heartbeat I had made up my mind and before I could change my mind I took a leap, half running towards him. My hands reached his shoulders and straightened him up as my body collided into his. I crushed my lips onto his as I snaked my arms tight around his neck. He responded to my lips instantly as his arms wrapper around my waist. "I believe you" I sobbed against his lips and kissed him hard again.

"I believe you, I believe you," I murmured over and over again wanting it to get into his mind that I believed him. His hands touched my wet cheeks as he moved hair away from my face. The last kiss lingered a little longer than the other before both so us pulled away slightly only to look one another in the eyes. "You know that I love you right?" I said wanting him to know it. I didn't want him to go one second without knowing it. That I loved him. A smile hit his lips. One of those rare and full-hearted smiles. "Almost as much as I love you"

I shook; "I don't believe you" I smiled and let out a small chuckle as his thumbs dried of my cheeks. I pulled him into a hug. He buried his face between my collar and neck taking deep breaths. Probably smelling my hair. I smiled, "You know even if you wanted to divorce me I wouldn't let you"

He chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that" He pulled back to look into my eyes, "And even if you wouldn't want to wear your wedding ring, I would make you" He took my left hand and slid it on. I smiled looking down. "You've been doing that a lot lately," I teased. He smiled, "I wouldn't have to if you stopped taking it off"

I rested my forehead against his, "Then I'll stop taking it off"

He smiled and kissed my lips. I kissed him back twice before I pulled away again sighing in pure satisfaction. "I could live with this"

"With me or the trashed house?" he teased moving his arms around me waist. I blushed as I looked around the room, "Sorry I ruined everything"

"It's ok" he looked at the dusty couch we were sitting on, "I never liked the color of this couch anyway"

"Hey" I punched his shoulder, "I picked this couch"

He smiled, "I know"

I kept quiet and just smiled. "Wow, no comment? You're growing Mrs. Belikov"

I snickered, "Thank you Mr. Belikov" I played with his hair, "So what do we do know?"

He sighed, "I think we should get back to New York"

"Really? What about Stan?"

"I don't care about Stan anymore cause I don't work for him anymore"

"So you really quit?" I asked.

"Otherwise I wouldn't tell you that I did stupid" he smiled and gave me a short kiss. He got up with me still around his neck. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and headed for the door. He locked the house up and started walking towards a black SUV on the curb. "Wait I forgot the papers in the tub" I said as he opened the car. Dimitri raised a brow, "Oh so you _want _the divorce papers now?"

I smiled apologetic, "Sorry, I didn't think about that"

"And I'll forgive you. Now let's get out of here"

He put me down and I climbed into the front seat. He walked around the car and got in the drivers seat.

"You didn't drive all the way did you? Cause you couldn't have done that in such sort notice"

He smiled, "I always took a plane"

"Which one? I mean you don't work for Stan anymore, or did you high jack his plane?"

He chuckled, "I have contacts"

"Good to know"

"What about you?" he asked in return.

"I may have taken Alberta's private jet"

He raised a brow, "Did you take it or borrowed it?"

"Borrowed" I winked. He smiled "Glad you didn't do anything illegal"

"No I just wanted to go home for a while" Í said looked outside. He took my hand but kept his eyes on the road. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I was home.

We just got off the plane. Dimitri had a favor at some old friend who apparently owned this airport and he flew us back to New York. I hadn't checked my phone for hours since I've been gone for at least 9 hours I guessed Lissa and Mia were pretty pissed. I grimaced as I checked the screen. Twenty-five missed calls and twelve messages. "What's wrong?" Dimitri squeezed my hand I knew he must've been looking at me. "Mia and Lissa must be really pissed at me"

"You didn't tell them you were going?" He asked surprised.

"I didn't tell anyone I was going," I said sheepishly. He shook his head, "You're unbelievable Rose"

I smiled, "Thank you" I teased and led him down the stairs.

"That wasn't a compliment but you're welcome" he chuckled as I pulled the door open. I laughed with him and as both of us looked up there they were. Like a crew waiting for us. Mia and Lissa in the middle, arms crossed brows raised. Mason close to Mia and Christian smirking at me at Lisa's side. Meredith, Eddie, Oksana and Mark was also there. I swallowed and smiled angelic, "Hi there"

Both Mia and Lissa's face's turned red. Christian snickered, "You're in deep shit Rose"

"I could've figured..." I murmured under my breath. "Look Liss, Mia I'm-"

"Where were you?" Lissa exclaimed.

"And what took you so long?" Mia filled in. I was about to answer but didn't get a change.

"Why couldn't you just tell us were you were? Alberta's plane were gone and so were you" Lissa was close to hysteria. "And why are you smiling? Aren't you suppose to be miserable or something?" I smiled at her behavior and let go of Dimitri's hand that I'd hidden behind my back and took Lissa's and Mia's hand in one each.

"You don't always have to worry about me so much, I'm here and I'm fine"

"But where did you go?" Eddie asking now. "And did you really quit?" he asked looking at Dimitri.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" I asked. "We could go back to the apartment," I suggested. They all agreed since they wanted to know what had happened.

They all got comfy in the couch as Liss and Mia made tea and coffee. I hadn't realized it was after nine pm already.

After everyone was served and sitting down the attention was all on Dimitri and I. I sighed, "Hem, ok. I told Adrian to fly me to Montana" I started.

"Montana?" Mia interrupted. I gave her a look, "No questions before I'm done"

I took a deep breath, "I wanted to see the house again that Dimitri and I use to live in before I transferred here. So I grabbed my keys and just went" I shrugged. "Then as I was sitting in the bathtub on the second floor crying pathetically over the divorce papers as Dimitri showed up" I felt his hand braid itself together with mine as I spoke. "I was pretty mad so I yelled at him for a while, threw my wedding ring at him and started crying again" I didn't reveal everything since Christian can use it against me later on how weak I was...

"Then he told me he didn't do it and." I trailed off squeezing his hand, "He went down stairs" I chuckled.

"Where's the romance in that?" Meredith snickered.

I smiled, "I followed him after a few moments of stubbornness and listened to the whole story and..." I sighed having this ridiculous smile on my face, "We kissed" I grinned looking over at him.

"I'm pretty new at your relationship but does all your fights end with you two making out?" Eddie chuckled.

"They've fought around you before?"

"At the airport and in Barcelona" Eddie smiled, "But they only started harassing each other on the airport"

"You're just jealous" I joked.

"Yeah, cause I've always wanted to make out with Belikov"

Meredith elbowed him hard, he grinned, "and I'll try to keep my secrets to myself"

"Please do" Mark teased.

"So what now?" Lissa asked looking at Dimitri and I. Our eyes met and both of us sighed.

"We're selling the house and I got a new job" Dimitri suddenly said. My eyes went wide, "I thought you said my opinion mattered?"

"It does" he smiled, "But I knew you'd say yes anyway"

I raised a brow in disbelief, "Really?"

"You don't believe me?" He smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What did you do?"

"I got myself a new job and bought you a birthday present, since I apparently 'forgot' it"

"You did forget it!" I accused him.

"I didn't forget it, you just didn't let me talk" He said in return still smiling.

"Sounds like Rose" Christian teased. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "So what is this fabulous new job that I would totally agree on"

"Here"

My eyes narrowed, "Here? This is an apartment"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "I mean in here as in here as in this building as in I work for Ms. Petrov now" He said eyeing me.

"You do?" I exclaimed. I jumped him and kissed him fiercely.

"Does everything they do end up in them making out?" Eddie asked obviously looking at us.

"Yeah" Lissa answered.

"Pretty much" Mia agreed.

"This'll be an interesting working experience"

My lisp left Dimitri's as both of us looked over at him, "What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, Stan told us you quit so we quit to" Eddie shrugged and Meredith, Mark and Oksana nodded in agreement.

"But what about Mikhail and Ivan?" I asked surprised. Then there was a knock on the door. "It's open" Lissa yelled with a smile on her face. And thought he door stepped Ivan and Mikhail. There also was a girl holding Mikhail's hand. Was it that girl from Barcelona?

"Your back!" Ivan said sitting down between Dimitri and I. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "nice to have you back buddy" Ivan chuckled and put an arm around Dimitri. I pouted and made a snorting sound.

"Aw Rose I didn't see you there" he moved an arm around me.

"Careful so I don't shoot you in the ass again Zeklos" I snapped brushed his arm off. He chuckled and turned to Dimitri, "So you heard about us all changing job's?"

"Yeah" Dimitri smiled, "But I don't think it made Rose that happy though"

"Speak for yourself" I grunted. Dimitri got up, "I need to borrow Rose for a while"

"You've borrowed her all day" Lissa said.

"You've had her for two years" Dimitri shot back playfully.

"Touché" Mia chuckled. Dimitri took my hand and helped me up, "We'll be back tomorrow" Dimitri said as he headed for the door.

"You can't make up for two years of lost sex in one night Belikov" Christian teased after us. I looked over my shoulder and smirked, "You don't know what I'm capable of" I winked. They laughed at my comment as I closed the door behind us. Dimitri led me to the elevator. "So where are we going?"

"I wanted you to have your birthday present"

"Oh" I smiled and moved my arms around him, "Is it good?"

"I'll think you're going to like it" he smiled.

**A car drive and fifteen minutes later**...

"Where are you taking me?" I smiled as he covered my eyes with his hands.

"Patience has never been your thing Roza"

"And if I'm right you like it when I'm fast, especially when it comes to dirty stuff"

He chuckled, "You have a very dirty mind Rose" he whispered in my ear and went into a sudden stop.

"Are we there yet?" I asked curious.

"Open your eyes" he murmured in my ear. I peeked through my eyes and in front of me was this gorgeous cream white house. There was small cozy lights in the windows and plats. Two floors. I thought the house we were going to sell was perfect. This was even better. I wonder what I had to do to get him to buy it. "It's really pretty" I smiled. He chuckled and moved his arms around me and rested his cheek against mine, "You like it?"

Then it all sunk in. This was it. This is my birthday present. "You mean..."

"Yes" he whispered and kissed me right behind my ear. I bit my lip trying to hold back a smiled, "Can I..."

"Go in? Sure, it's open" he smiled.

We walked forward together and I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door. It was dark but small light from lamps in the windows left a very romantic light in the hall. A huge smile hit my lips, "You really bought this?"

He nodded, he had buried his face in my hair. We stepped in and he closed the door behind us. he moved my hair out of the way kissing his way down my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed, "Do you own the house already?"

"Yes _we _do"

I chuckled but it sounded more like a moan. His teeth nipped on my neck, "So is it ok if we..." I trailed of as his hands started roaming my body and his lips taking over my skin.

"Have sex on the floor? What ever you want baby" he whispered in my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. I moaned and turned around to meet his lips. I started pulling his duster off of his shoulder as he pulled me close. I felt his erection against my lower stomach, "Mr. Belikov" I teased and snickered.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" he growled and started to lower me down to the hallway floor. I chuckled, "I'll do what ever you want me to" I whispered seductively.

"Then do me" he moaned in my ear and tugged at the button on my pants. Everything went kind of quick after that. But let's just say, we had sex!

* * *

><p><strong>Better or worse? <strong>

**And here comes the important question...**

**Do you want maybe one or three more chapters just for fun to read and just get more of Rose and Dimitri, or was this enough?**

**I have a few things in mind that could be fun but I want to know if it'll be fun or just too much.. **

**So please tell me your own opinion! I'll appriciate it :D **

**Lot's of LOVE! **


	18. 1 1  2

**Soo, another chapter! Happy days :D **

**I'd just lie to really thank you guys for all the nice things you write, all the reviews and all the love I get from you! I feel like THE luckiest writer on Fanfic ! **

**To show my love back for you this is only fluffy and teasing and just loving chapter! **

**Hope you dig!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV <strong>

It was three am. Dimitri has been asleep for at least two hours while I haven't closed my eyes once. I smiled as I studied his face. All last night we'd been inseparable. Yes we had sex in the hall way and several other places and it's hard to separate when your in one another. I smiled at that thought. Right after we'd finished in the hallway we just stayed silent catching our breaths. Things went pretty quick and I was still wearing my shirt bra and panties at my ankles. Dimitri barely got his pants down before he entered me and his shirt was unbuttoned but not off his shoulders.

"I really didn't see that coming" I had grinned at him. He chuckled and breathed heavily, "I saw it coming but not that fast"

I chuckled silently to myself watching the love of my life sleep. Things had gone pretty rough in the kitchen too. In other words he'd taken me roughly on the kitchen counter three times in a row. I never understood where he and got the power from. I mean four times during one night takes the breath out of you. He was eager to show me the master bedroom on the top floor and that when the fifth time happened. But this time I'd rode him crazier then he'll ever experience.

I lay on my high end watching him inhale and exhale in slow even breaths. His arms were secure around my waist in a loose grip. A few strands of hair had fallen into his face. He truly is beautiful. So goddamn beautiful! My eyes were searching his face as I slowly lifted a hand just about to touch his cheek.

"Roza, why aren't you sleeping?" His voice was hoarse but gentle. He didn't even open his eyes. I smiled and let my fingertips graze his skin. His eyes opened and our eyes met.

"Is something wrong?" He asked lifting his head from his pillow worried. I still smiled and shook my head lightly. I pushed his head back to the pillow again stroking his cheek.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked again.

"Then I might wake up and realize it's all a dream" I whispered my hand still touching his cheek. He put his hand on mine and moved his head to kiss my palm, "I'll never leave again, unless you want me to" he said looking deep into my eyes. I smiled, "Even if I tell you to leave, promise you won't"

He got up on one elbow and hovered over mer. "Promise" and he bent down for a slow and lingering kiss. I gently moaned as his lips left mine. I ran my fingers through his hair, "I'm really pathetic" I snickered. He smiled, "I like when you're pathetic"

"Don't tell Christian" I teased and pulled him down into a hug. He breathed on my neck and I slowly felt how sleep was coming to me. "I'm going to sleep now" I yawned as my eyes closed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Night Roza"

"Mm" I mumbled and snuggled into his chest and fell into a comfortable sleep.

**D POV**

Rose knocked on Alberta's office door. "It's open!" She yelled. She gave me a look to follow her as she opened the door. I closed it behind us and turned to see Alberta standing over at a large panorama window. She had her hands behind her back as she turned around and met out gazes. "Glad you both could make it so quick, so I hear you've shown her the house?" Alberta smiled at me. I gave her a quick nod and smiled at her. "Yes, I think she became quite fond of it" I looked over at Rose who slightly blushed.

"Good, but I wanted to talk to you both about what happened since you both got back so we're on the same track." She sat down and asked us to sit to. She had several papers in front of her on her desk. "So about Stan" She met my gaze, "I looked over what we spoke of this and you were right"

Rose cleared her throat, "When did you walk and what where you talking about?"

"This morning while you were asleep" I answered first question and Alberta continued with the second one.

"Dimitri suspected that Stan copied his hand writing form earlier documents and signed the divorce papers, I've watched the security tapes and I've seen it myself. Lissa helped me to check if it was the right papers. So Stan is the reason for signing and dropping the papers off at your apartment Rose"

Rose took this seriously and nodded, "So what are we going to do about him?"

Alberta sighed, "That's the problem, no matter how much I'd like to hurt him for what he did to the both you and myself I can't do it."

"Because of Sydney?" I asked gently. She nodded, "That's correct"

"At least we all know the truth and if that bastard puts his foot here again I'll-"

Rose was getting very worked up as she spoke so I took her hand and stopped her from finishing that sentence. She became silent and Alberta smiled, "That you for the compassion Rose, you are one of my closest" She gave her a polite smile.

"So about you to" Alberta said now getting up. "I want you working together since if you wouldn't you – and yes I mean you Rose – would complain about it" She blushed slightly but kept the smile on her face. "Dimitri, I've heard your good and if you have handled several years with Rose I'm sure you are the best for her own sake"

"Thank you" I nodded feeling a smile creeping up on my face.

"And I've thought a lot about this and I only want you two working on special cases. Since I care about the relationship you two are sharing I want you to have some time off between work and home so things won't fall apart" God this woman is a genius, how come I've never worked here earlier?

"But-" Rose started but Alberta cut her off.

"It might sound small but I am very trusted by several big companies so I think you'll have plenty to do" She grabbed a few papers and brought them to me, "Sign this and you are here on working at this company" She smiled and handed me a pen. Before even asking I signed and handed her back the pen. "I couldn't be happier" I smiled. "About my friends, did they speak with you?"

"It's already takes care of. They work here and I'm sure I now have a very skilled staff"

"Yes, you won't be disappointed"

"Good" we both started getting up, "And Rose,"

"Yes Alberta?"

"Go to the gym, you seem to be in need of some exercise"

She grinned. "I've been working out all last night" she winked. I looked away and blushed as I felt Alberta's gaze on me. "You can go now, you're free for the rest of the week and start freshly on Monday!"

"Thank you" we both said at the same time. Right as the door closed Rose said, "Did she just call me fat?"

I chuckled, "I was thinking that too"

"I'm not fat!" she said waiting for me to chime in. I didn't only to bug her. She hit my shoulder, "You think I'm fat you big ugly piece of" I lifted her up and swinger her around. "Not _that_ fat" I chuckled. She laughed as I threw her around in the air. Her laughter toned out and she grinned, "I love you"

"I _Love_ you"

**R POV**

Dimitri had been texting for a long time back and forth as I drove the car to a grocery shop on our way home from work. I looked suspiciously on the phone and saw him smiling towards the screen. I gripped the wheel harder and pursed my lips. Who was he texting with?

I felt him bend one hand away form the wheel and laced his fingers through mine, "Jealous?" he teased kissing my knuckles.

"No" I snorted. "Why would I be jealous?" I was totally jealous…

"Since you've been glaring at my phone ever since I started texting" he chuckled still holding my hand.

"Maybe you could tell me who you're texting so I don't have to seem like such a bitch"

God he's so annoying he keeps me out of knowing. I hate being the last one to know!

"Your patience sucks Roza"

"Tell me something I don't' already know" I groaned.

"We're having dinner tonight"

"We always have dinner at night" I stated the obvious. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me.

"I meant more like our friends coming over to our house having dinner"

"Oh" I said suddenly feeling very stupid as I parked the car out side the shop. I kept my hands on the wheel looking over at him, "Sorry I didn't mean to be jealous"

"I knew you where jealous" he grinned and opened the car. Damn! I just admitted something I wasn't meant to say. God I suck today…

I hurried out and locked the car, "So when are they coming and who's coming?"

"All of them" were all he said taking my hand in his grabbing a cart and pushed it in front of him. I frowned, "Everyone as is Eddie, Meredith, Oksana, Mark, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Mason?"

"You're forgetting Ivan, Mikhail and Sonya" Dimitri smiled at me stopping the cart. "I thought you wouldn't mind a small gathering"

"This is more like a family gathering, with hundred people! You know I suck bad in the kitchen" I groaned. A sexy smirk found his lips and his hands landed on my hips. "Last night you were pretty good in the kitchen" he whispered in my ear kissing my neck. I chuckled, "That was completely different"

"I know, that's why I'm cooking" Dimitri said. I'd almost forgotten he was an amazing cook! I was really bad in the kitchen so we fitted well together. We're complementing each other very nicely. He started moving again and I hurried to catch up with him. "So what are you planning on cooking?" I asked looking around in the shot for anything I might want in our new kitchen.

"I'm thinking steak, potatoes and vegetables"

"Like that amazing steak with red wine sauce you made on our first anniversary?"

He chuckled, "So you have a hard time remember dates but food is no problem?"

"I remember everything that happened that night Mister" I smiled wickedly. "What I remember mostly was you not being able to keep your hands off of me!" I teased and grabbed a box of chocolate cereal and put it in the cart. He chuckled, "Let's not talk about that in public" He grabbed some onions, cucumber and tomatoes and put them into the cart. He grabbed the cereal box and raised a brow at me. "What?" I asked feeling accused.

"Aren't you a little too old for this now?" I took the box out of his hands and put it back down. "I'll never get too old for cereal nor doughnuts," I said. I picked up a cucumber, "Aren't we too old for this?" I asked not really liking vegetables at all. I grimaced. He smiled, "I'll buy the cereal for you if you eat vegetables tonight"

I grimaced again, "But-"

He raised a brow at me daring me to say no. I glared back at him, "Fine"

He smiled "I'm looking forward to this" I stuck out my tongue at him before we continued shopping.

"I'll go up and change!" I told Dimitri after I finished setting the table for all thirteen of us. He'd told them not too dressed up but not casual. After a quick shower I put on a simple black dress. It clung at the right places and ended a little bit over mid thigh. It was long sleeved, something I didn't wear often. But the sleeves helped the low V cut to look more sophisticated. I dried my hair and hair and left it out. Right after a shower my hair was curlier than usual. I checked my reflection and was satisfied with what I saw and smiled seductively.

I put a slight brush of mascara on just to focus on something. I put on a pair of heels and I was done. I heard Dimitri moving around in the kitchen. I remembered he'd already changed before he started cooking and he wore a black apron around his waist. First I thought it would look silly or something, but who knew a black apron could be sexy on a man? God I'm high on hormones…

I heard three loud knocks on the door as I exited our bedroom. I heard Dimitri laughing as the door opened and a lot of noise came from the first floor. I ran a hand through my hair as I made it down the stairs. The first one to smile at me was Meredith, "ROSE!" she smiled, "You look amazing" she hugged me tightly. I laughed into her hair as I hugged her back. I saw over her shoulder Lissa and Christian talking to Dimitri. I was suddenly out of Meredith's arms and in a too tight embrace from Eddie. I laughed as much as I could, "Can't breathe" I got out and he let me down.

"So this was your birthday present?" he was looking around in the house.

"Jealous?" I raised a brow and smirked. Eddie put his arms around Meredith, "No I've got this in stead" Both of them looked so happy and so in love. SO CUTE!

I talked to Oksana and Mark for a while, saying hi to Mikhail and Sonya who apparently been the girl from Barcelona. She was super sweet and I really liked her. Mia threw herself at me hugging me tight. "I take this as you don't need to live in the apartment anymore?" She smiled as Mason appeared at her side. We hugged, "No I'm staying right here"

"Good cause Mason's moving in" she squealed jumping up and down. I squealed with her, you think after turning twenty-four you're too old for squealing. You really aren't!

I went into the kitchen to check if everything was ready as people started moving into the living room/ Dining room.

"Rose!" Lisa smiled as she entered. We hugged tightly, "This house is amazing!" she smiled looking around "I mean Christian would never agree to buy me a house for my birthday"

"Who do you know that?" Christian appeared over Lissa's shoulder smiling. "I've hear house is like the it thing for birthday presents"

"Like you could afford it" I teased and let go of Lissa. Christian looked over at the stove, "I really hope you didn't cook Rose"

"You love my cooking you ass," I teased and reached for my box of cereal on top of the fridge, "This is my kind of cooking!" I grinned and held the box lovingly.

"You're right" Christian smiled, "Coco pops really is the shit!"

"I think I've found my soul mate" I joked hugged Christian.

"I can't understand why you two like it so much?" Lissa asked making a face.

"Me neither" Dimitri appeared next to Lissa. He smiled, "But tonight Rose promised to eat vegetables tonight so it'll be interesting"

"Very" Lissa and Dimitri chuckled I let go of Christian and put the cereal back. "Please sit down, dinner in five" Dimitri smiled and Lissa and Christian left to talk to the others. I turned to get the salad and the plate large bowl with potatoes as I felt a pair of slender arms move around me, and a warm breath on my neck. "You look delicious"

I smiled and leaned into his warm body, "You smell delicious"

"I could eat you up" he kissed my throat.

"I want to take you right here right-"

"Are you two talking dirty to each other?" Ivan was standing behind Dimitri with a grin on his face. "Jealous?" I teased Dimitri chuckled and kissed my cheek before letting go of me. Ivan still had a wicked grin on his face, "I was just checking what took you so long Eddie is dying from hunger"

I smiled, "Let's go save him then" I handed Ivan the bowl with potatoes and the sauce, I got two vegetables bowls and Dimitri got the large steak. We put it down and got seated.

"It smells delicious" Lissa said. I smiled thinking back to the kitchen what also smelled delicious. Dimitri was smiling to, I think we had synced minds.

We started eating, Dimitri sitting cross from me with Lissa and Meredith on each side of him. I had Christian and Ivan on each side of me. Meredith was telling the story from Barcelona when Dimitri and I fought at the airport. Mia was listening and soon everyone tuned in.

"…So Dimitri just like lifted her up and threw her at this wooden bench and it broke in half!"

"Ouch!" Mason said making a face.

"I told you, you were getting fat!" Christian teased. I saw Lissa giving him a look and she probably kicked him under the table. I punched him and let Meredith finish.

"So they were wrestling on the floor, Rose was about to get up as he grabbed her ankle and she like, face planted and I laughed my ass off" she laughed. "Then he'd pinned her against the wall and all of us were waiting for some final right hook or something," Meredith explained.

"In stead they started making out" Eddie filled. I looked down feeling a slight blush burning my cheeks.

"They always do" Christian teased and put his arm around my shoulder. "You should've seen Rose at dinner at their old place once" he chuckled. I gave him a look since I knew what he was about to say, "Don't even dare Christian," I said glaring at him. Ivan put a hand over my mouth, "Please share" he chuckled. I bit his hand and he groaned and moved it away. They laughed at him, "Feisty thing aren't you?"

I shot him a glare to before Christian started speaking. "So Rose had been off on one of her mission in China and hadn't met Dimitri for about two weeks. So Dimitri had set up a dinner for just Lissa, me, Mia and Mason to greet Rose home again. All night she was always looking at him and biting her lip and that sort of stuff. She looked like the extremely horny monster and I was seriously afraid!" The all chuckled at Christian's story. I tried to stay mad but it was hard while thinking back on that night.

"So we left them alone in the kitchen for what fifteen minutes?" he looked over at Lissa. She smiled, "It was five, I remember"

"And when I got back Rose was straddling him on the kitchen counter her dress already on the floor and she was seriously looking insane! I cleared my throat trying to stop the whole thing, then out of a sudden she growled at me and started yelling at me for ruining her sex life. I was seriously scared for life after that night…" Everybody laughed as Christian tired to look hurt. I hit the back of his head, "You're such a drama queen!"

"Sex monster" he shot back playfully.

"Cock blocker!" I shot back.

"Rose called Dimitri daddy in bed once" Ivan said out of nowhere. My jaw dropped as both Christian, I and everyone else by the table turned to Ivan and busted out laughing.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" I said shoving him.

"Seriously Dimitri? She did that?"

Dimitri grinned and put his hands behind his neck, "Yeah, I was in charge that night" he winked at me and I felt my face flaming.

"You were in charge one time that week Dimitri, there was six more days" I said and raised a brow. His grin grew and he shook his head. I got him where I want him.

Dimitri got all the guys, sorry _men_ to help out in the kitchen fixing coffee, tea and some desert. At the same time all ladies moved to the couch making some small talk. I turned to Mia needing the inside scoop, "So when did you and Mason started hitting it off? I mean I was gone for what almost a week and here I come back and you're all holding hands and kissing. What happened?" I smiled excited. She blushed slightly, "Well you know I've always liked it some I guess, after Lissa pushed me to ask him out it all fell into place"

"You asked him out? I knew you'd be the one with the balls if you two ever hit it off" I teased. We both laughed at that.

"Rose?" I turned as Meredith sat down next to me. "Yeah?"

"I have a question"

I smiled, "Shoot"

"This might sound weird but Eddie and I just started hitting it off and all but um, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Well you know you've got this power over Dimitri. Like the first time I worked with him he was so stiff and formal, giving orders all the time. Sure he know what to do and he's a great boss but around you it looks like you can snap your fingers and hell be on his knees"

I chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"You really want to know?" I teased loving the way she'd noticed what kind of power I had. And I loved being in charge of Dimitri.

"Yes!" Now all of the girls chimed in and I smiled as I had their attention.

"It's all about knowing what you have to work with. Knowing your man" I said, all of them listening carefully. "In Dimitri's case he hate's when I'm upset in any kind of way. Most guys hate's when their girl isn't happy and does almost anything to make you happy and in the end drag you to the bedroom" I teased. "But apart from that you have to know how to work your man. It's not like your point is to punish him or what ever, it's about knowing where you have your special element"

"Element?" Mia asked confused. I smiled, "Watch this, Dimitri!" I yelled getting up standing facing the girl and my back towards Dimitri. I heard him enter, "Rose?" As I turned around I was doing a little too slow and flipping my hair over my shoulders. He's always been weak for my hair. I walked over to him moving my arms around his neck, "I just wanted to tell you" I moved my lips close to his ear, "That I love you" I pressed my lips on his throat before I let go of him. I winked flirty at him before I turned making sure he had a nice view of my ass making an effort to move it. He left after checking me out and I sat down. Lissa smiled at me like I was insane but a genius at the same.

"See what I did?" I asked. "He's always been weak for my hair, so flipping it I get his attention right away. Speaking softly into his ear always works any guy gets turned on by lips nibbling on their earlobe" I shrugged. "Then I made sure he knew that I loved him, if I'd told him something to get him on he'd taken me upstairs right away. Now he knows that I'm willing but he's in charge"

"While actually you're in charge cause you made him think so" Lissa filled in grinning.

"Exactly" I chuckled. "Lissa is my best student!" I teased. "Let's try it again, try to think of a way you know your man always looks at or has a thing for" They stayed silent for a while. "Meredith" I said, "You go" She's good and very playful so I knew she had a good shot! She smiled, "Eddie is like the most helpful guy I've ever met. If I need to reach something he always lift me up so I can reach it. If my back hurts he's there in a heartbeat to give me a massage"

"God I want that…" Mia smiled.

"Ok, Meredith get Eddie here and do what I did, but your way"

She grinned excited and got up, "Eddie?"

Just like she said he was there in a heartbeat. "What's up?" He smiled really big looking at her. She smiled sweetly, "You know yesterday when we were sparring?" He nodded. "I'm really sour right here" She placed her hands on the side of her ribs under her armpits close to her boobs. I smiled I knew where she was going. "And you can really do wonders with those hands of yours" she winked. God she's good!

His attention was glued to her I'm not surprised he'd forgotten we're still here. She turned around moving her hair out of the way sending off a flash of perfume his way. He placed his hands right were she showed him. He started rubbing circles and after a short while she moved his hands to the edge of her bra and he clearly noticed what she just did and he was hooked. When she noticed he was on the train she thanked him, kissed him and let him go. Who run the world? Girls.

**D POV**

Rose really has this weird drawn to her. I can't stop to think about her when she does that hair flip and her smile is the sexiest ever. Meredith called Eddie and he was gone for a while but when he came back he looked like he just came out from a coma.

"You ok?" I chuckled putting a few cups down on a tray. He blinked twice, "Can I ask you something?" he sounded confused.

"Sure" I shrugged.

"Meredith just did this thing and I can't get her out of my mind" He says looking like she was something forbidden but oh so sexy.

"I know what you're talking about" Christian suddenly tuned in, "Lissa does that to me all the time"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometime I think she and Rose are like scheming or something, then when I ask her she always start paying with my hands and tugging at my shirt and I'm lost" he shrugs. I smiled, "Rose does that to in stead she starts playing with her hair"

Eddie nodded, "This might sound weird but, when you and Rose around each other it's always this tension and she always looks your way when you want her to" I smiled at that. I'm the master of Rose.

"It's all about knowing your woman"

"What do you mean?" Mason suddenly appeared with a curious look.

"It's how you work your woman, that's how you have the right sort of control over her"

"How do you mean, '_work'_ her" Eddie asked confused. I smiled, "From the first time I met Rose she's always been weak for me while I exercise" I smiled when I got weird looks, "It's a chick thing" I chuckled. "Then I started using it against her. All woman love to be in charge once in a while and when you let them, they take advantage of it. The thing with Rose is that she can't think when I'm around her shirtless. And I don't blame her" I joked. "But the thing is to know how to keep her eyes on you and when she notice you looking at her she wants to look back"

"And how do you do that?" Christian asked.

I smiled, "First have a quick moment of touch, like accidentally touch your foot on her leg. She notice's you and your eyes meet. The thing is not to budge first. When she looks away there is a Ninety-nine percent chance she blushes. Rose does it all the time" I chuckled. "Watch me in the living room and you'll get it. Grab the cups and the plates and we'll set the table and then meet here again" They all nodded shortly and followed me into the living room. "Ladies" I smiled. "Do you want desert at the table or here?"

"Here please" they smiled and Christian started handing out the cups. Rose was reaching for the matches so I saw my shot and reached for it and our hands touched. I took the matches first and lit one. After looking at the flame I looked back at Rose. She met my gaze. After a few moments I smiled and she bit her lip and looked down. And now she blushed. Mission accomplished! I lit the candles on the table and then returned to the kitchen. I looked smug and got a few grins.

"It's all about knowing the sensitive spots" I smiled I padded Eddie's shoulder, "Work your woman"

**R POV**

In one way I hated when he did that… He looked at me and after a while one of those full-hearted smiles that I loved and I couldn't help but to blush. He left the room and I knew he'd done it on purpose. Two can play the game I smiled.

As they brought in coffee, tea and chocolate mousse I padded the seat next to me and Dimitri sat down after serving the women around the table coffee and tea, always a gentleman.

The mousse was portioned up in small glass cups that Dimitri's mom bought us once. I guess I never trashed these. Dimitri handed me one and forgot the spoon. Before he could get me one I 'accidentally' got some mousse on my index and middle finger. I brought them to my mouth and slowly licked it off. As I was done I smiled at him looking down again. A breathtaking smile hit his lips as he handed me a smile. I cupped his chin and pulled in him for a kiss. It was gentle and slow. I couldn't hold him for too long since people would notice. I kissed him again and smiled before continued with my desert. Dimitri leaned back in the couch eating his desert listening to the conversation going, I leaned back snuggling up next to him. He moved an arm around me, our eyes met and we both smiled.

"Could you two become any cuter?" Meredith said with a sweet voice from across the table. I smiled and put some chocolate in my mouth, "It's a gift" I teased. She snickered and scooted closer to Eddie. He smiled and kissed her neck before he drank his coffee.

After finishing and talking for a while the time was past one and they all started to depart. Lissa wanted to stay and help but Dimitri and I got her to get home with Christian telling her it was fine.

Dimitri was in the kitchen setting the dishwasher and starting it. I got into the living room and dimmed the lights slightly to get a cozier mood in the room. I took off my heels and walked over started to gather the dishes. I had one leg kneeling on the couch and I sat down, leaning back in our new couch. I sighed feeling a little tired after all the talking and food. The lights dimmed a little more and I looked up and saw Dimitri playing with the button. I smiled, "Having fun?"

"It's a pretty powerful button" He winked. "Either it can be really sexy to have dim lights to release the tension but with no lights at all it makes it kinky cause anything can happen"

"And they say I'm a sexy monster" I chuckled running a hand through my hair biting my lower lip playfully. He smiled and walked over to me. He hovered over me resting a hand on each side of me. I was trapped. "The monster and the beast, never heard that tale before" he smirked and leaned in closer. I smiled seductively, "We could always write our own story"

"I like that though" we kissed. "Maybe it should" we kissed again, "Start writing in the bedroom?" I suggested as he straddled me. He shook his head, "I'm inspired right here right now, you can't cut off the magic when the writer got it going" he murmured against my lips as he started pulling up my dress. The fabric moved up and up and it was gone.

"You- you got of that dress fast, I thought you liked it?"

"I do like it," he smiled and moved hair away from neck and kissed it. "I love it" **(Vampire Academy quote, I just had to!)**

He started nipping on my neck leaving trails of marks as he lowered me down on the couch. I let out moan as he nibbled on my earlobe. "Dimitri" I mumbled as I fumbled with his shirt buttons. My eyes were closed and I felt his lips caress every inch of my skin. My breathing in creased and it was hard to be gentle with his buttons when he made my heart race and my panting increase. "You're like my kryptonite," I whispered finally getting the last button. He chuckled, "What was that?"

"You make me go" his hand slid down between my legs, "Ugh!" I moaned. I arched my back only to get closer. He started kneading on outside my panties and it was hard to stay quiet.

"Who's the daddy now?" he teased pulling down my bra strap. His lips trailed down. He removed the bra quicker than ever kissing my chest. He put my tip in his mouth working his tongue in a magical way.

"Take your pants off." I gasped as his teeth grazed my nipple. He worked so quickly and gracefully I barely noticed him moving away from me. I felt his rock hard erection pressing towards my thigh as he breathed heavy in my ear. He groaned as I started tugging at his boxers.

"Please Dimitri just fuck me. Just make it rough and ugh!" I groaned as I felt a finger slide into me. He knew was he was doing as he started working me. He slipped in another finger and another one.

"So tight" he growled as I was close to Cumming.

"Dimitri I-"

"Not yet" he growled and quicker than a heartbeat we were both naked. His finger slipped out of me and he turned us around. He loved it when I was in charge. I gentle sat down feeling his pounding in side of me. "Oh god" I moaned closing my eyes dragging out the 'O's. I moved slowly, wanting to torture him. His hands grasped my hips and he started moving with me. I started moving my hips in fierce circle movements and he growled since he was close. "Roza" He groaned. "Faster" he moaned. I quickened the pace but since I was already worked up close to coming I started moaning and groaning like crazy.

"Soon" I moaned.

I screamed as I came and collapsed on top of him still shaking. He kept moving slowly, riding it all out in side of me. I was breathing hard resting on his chest.

"What was some good story," I panted.

"You're an awesome rider- I mean writer" he chuckled still panting hard. As our breathing started to calm I looked up at him. He grinned and I couldn't help but smirk back at him. "Want to go again?" I smiled.

"Love to" he said and flipped me around. God I love my husband!

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... Now I think i got most of your wishes ;) <strong>

**Hope you liiiiiiiiiiiiiike ! **

**Lot's of L-O-V-E!**


	19. The qualities of a good husband

**This chapter is all about Dimitri. **

**I wanted him to have a chapter on his own when he gets kind of tested with what a woman can be like at some of her "OFF" days. So I challenged him with a day of a Rose. I know it's not that long but, I liked it this way :) **

**(I OWN NOTHING!)**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

After a pretty heated moment to finish off last night I carried my beautiful wife to bed. She fell asleep on top of me I guess she was all pumped out. I smiled at that last thought. I fell asleep next to her and woke up around ten a clock. Roza was still asleep so I thought I head stairs and clean up from last night. I emptied the dishwasher, cleaned up in the kitchen and headed towards the living room. Roza's dress was on the floor at the entrance. I smiled and picked it up, I don't even know how I could've managed to throw it that far, I guess I'm pretty good.

I took the coffee cups and spoons and filled the dishwasher up getting the desert cups too before I started with some breakfast. I wasn't that hungry since I ate too much last night but coffee and some doughnuts for Rose would be nice. I remembered I'd bought some yesterday and put a lot of them on a plate and made coffee.

I put it all on a tray and made my way upstairs. I heard Rose moaning and groaning and stirring around in bed so I guess she was awake. I opened the door and walked in, she was lying still in bed looking up in the ceiling.

"Morning" I smiled and put the tray down at the end of the bed and looked over at her. She grimace, she almost looked mad but I didn't understand why, "What wrong?" I leaned over moving a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I woke up and the first thing I heard was my stomach growl"

I chuckled "It does that every morning" I smiled playing with a lock of hair.

"That's the problem," she said groaning, "I eat all the time, I'm getting fat!" she looked a little frantic. I frowned, "Are you serious?"

"Christian told me last night, he never lies! Even Alberta hinted it" She looked very upset by now. What the hell is up?

"Roza you're not getting fat, you eat just as much as I do and I'm not fat"

"I can't believe you just compared your muscle extreme fit bod while I got fat on my hips!" she yelled throwing a pillow at me.

"Rose what are you talking about? You're not fat!" I said feeling hyper since I didn't know what to do? What the hell is up with her?

"Did you just say I'm fat?" She asked with blank eyes looking offended.

"What? No!" I said getting up as she started hitting me with her pillow again.

"What is wrong it you?" I asked trying to get the pillow out of her hands.

"I thought you'd accept me flaws and all but there's always something wrong" she yelled and got of running to the bathroom, "Fuck off Dimitri!" She shouted and the door slammed. And left in the room, was I standing completely clueless looking like an idiot. I walked forward and knock on the door but never got that far.

"If you care for your mental health Dimitri Alexander Belikov you better not knock and get the fuck out of here" she hissed. I decided it was time to scat. I grabbed the doughnuts and jogged of to the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and speed dialed the only person who could help me right now. Christian.

"Hello?"

"Christian, I'm dying and you've got to help me" I said frantic. He chuckled on the other end, "Lissa's here, I'm putting you on speaker wait up"

I waited impatiently. I grabbed a doughnut, I never eat them but now I felt it was ok.

"Hey Dimitri" Lissa said cheerful on the other end.

"What's up?" Christian asked.

"I need your help" I said.

"And you called Christian?" Lissa chuckled, "This could be interesting"

"You were saying?" Christian asked to let me speak.

"I said I'm dying and I need your help!"

"What did she do?" He understood directly.

"Who?" Lissa asked.

"Rose" Christian said like it was obvious. "What happened?"

"She's going on and on about how fat she is, and that I think she's fat and that you admitted it last night. She even thinks Alberta thinks she's fat"

"Oh, it's the last week of the month, I should've known" Christian said almost apologizing.

"What rare you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Rose having her period"

I heard Lissa scoff, "And you know that because?"

"Because I have been dealing with both of you the past two years" Christian said sounding annoyed. "Since _someone_ bailed on me…" yeah he was talking about me.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I admitted. "But why the hell does she act like this? She was never like this before!"

"She just turned twenty four right?" Christian asked.

"Yes"

"And she's having her first period, she's always this dramatic after her birthday"

"Are you a pro at my wife's period?" I asked ludicrous.

Christian chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It's kind of freaky"

"So what do I do?"

"Well, what have you done so far?"

"I was suppose to wake her up with doughnuts and coffee but I guess you can figure out how that ended…"

"She's in the bathroom huh?"

"Locked up and secure from me" I sighed. "What do I do?"

"First, don't bring her any food close to her unless she asks for it"

"Ok" I said actually writing it down. I didn't want to take any risks. "Then what?"

"The tub is her best friend in situations like this, so ask her to open the door so you can fix the tub for her. Get all the stuff, bubbles, sponges, bath bombs I'm talking the whole deal!" I wrote it down carefully.

"Remember Rose is a wreck and she'll probably will be for the rest of the day so you're her bitch for the day"

"Yeah I think I figured that one out" I said obvious.

Christian chuckled, "Next up is brushing her hair, Lissa does it all the time on Rose when ever she's worked up and right now I think that would work fine. Then it's up to your mouth, tell her sweet things, get her mind off herself and just play nice all day long and you should be safe"

I wrote the last part down, "You're an angel Christian"

"Yeah, tell Rose that when she's feeling better" he teased.

I chuckled, "What if nothing works"

"Then you call in the team"

"The team?" I said and chuckled.

"Mia, Lissa and probably Meredith and Oksana to by now"

Lissa snickered, "Look at my boy knowing how to handle women"

I chuckled, "Lissa, I think he learned it all from you"

"I take that as a compliment" Her voice sounded happy. "Oh and a good idea after the tub would be Princess diary two and Ben & Jerry's. She's a sucker for Chris Pine"

I chuckled, "Nice tip Liss"

"Glad to help, and call if you need anything Dimitri"

"I can't thank you enough guys" I smiled starting to mentally prepare myself for Rose the PMS monster…

"Bye"

I hung up and took a deep breath. "Ok, bath" I said to myself and walked up the stairs. _Now, Dimitri don't mention anything that has to do with her you can tell her sweet nothing and maybe some Russian she won't understand._ I nodded, yeah that good! I took a few deep breaths outside the bathroom before I lightly knocked. "Roza?" I waited but hear nothing. "Roza, I'm just checking to see if you're ok"

"I'm fine Dimitri" she said sounding annoyed. I sighed, "Can I do anything to make it better? A bath?" I suggested just to make it sound all made up. It was quiet for a long time. God I hope this is working. Please got, please lord let it be working!

A muffled shuffling suddenly came from the other side and soon the door unlocked and opened slightly. Her head was peaking through leaning against the door. "Bath?" she asked with a small voice.

"Anything you'd like" I smiled gently. A tiny smile hit her lips and she let me in. She was wearing one of my t-shirts that didn't fit her at all. It looked huge on her and I smiled as I walked over to the tub starting the water. "Medium or steaming?" I asked.

"Steaming" she said watching me closely.

"Bubbles?" I looked over my shoulder and she nodded slightly. "Bath bombs?"

"Yes please" she said innocently. I dropped in two of them and it smelled like heaven. I reached for the top drawer and got two sponges putting them on the side of the tub for her to grab whenever she wanted. "Candles?"

She nodded and smiled at me. I bet she like me sucking up to her this much. I got some scented candles and put them out around the room and checked the tub. Almost full so I was soon about to turn it off, "Anything else?" I asked smiling. Yes, I'm her bitch...

She shook her head, "No thank you" she pulled off my shirt off her body and I turned slightly, not to show her that I didn't want to look – cause I really did! – But to show her that I respected her. She sighed as she got in to the steaming water covered with bubbles. Her hair almost got wet so I hurried over and brushed it away.

"Can I-" I stopped, what if it's too much or too obvious?

"What?" she asked looking a little curious.

"I just wondered if I could brush your hair, you know I love your hair!" I said smiling angelic. She knew I had a thing for her long silky hair and she nodded in agreement. I got a brush and a chair and sat down by her head. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even. I started brushing her hair. After a while I had to put the brush away and let my fingers run through her velvet curls. It smelled amazing. I've never felt like hair could be such a turn on before. I guess she's not the only one with hormones today…

"Я люблю ваши волосы" (I love your hair)

I saw the smile on her face grow. She loved it when I told her Russian nothings as I caressed some or any part of her body.

"Вы самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел" (You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen)

I gently brushed my fingers against the skin on her forehead. I ran my fingers down her temple and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Я люблю тебя" (I love you)

Her smile looked normal now, "I know the translation for that one"

I smiled, "Really?"

"I've heard it enough times it's burned into my memory"

"What does it mean?" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you" she smiled eyes still closed. I leaned over and kissed her temple, "Love you too!" I said as a way to tell her she was right. I got up, "Tell me when you're done and I'll clean up in here" I tried of my hands on my pants. I was by the door as I looked over my shoulder as I caught her gazing at me. I smiled back at her.

"I'll be done in ten," she said closing her eyes again. God I love this woman.

I was leaning against the counter in the kitchen drinking some coffee as my Roza appeared wearing a pair of my large loose boxers and a large sweater. She'd put her hair up in a loose bun and wearing no make up.

"Done?" I asked. She nodded. I straightened up and was about to go clean up in the bathroom when she grabbed my arm. "The bathroom can wait" she mumbled and grabbed my hand pulling me along into the living room. She pushed me down in the couch as she grabbed the remote to start the TV. I laid down my high end knowing she would lie down in front of me wanting me to put my arms around her.

"Movie?" I suggested. She nodded.

"Pick what ever you want" I smiled. I never let her do that since she always went for the same kind of movie. Which meant never a John Wayne movie!

"Really? Anyone I want?" she looked like a kid on Christmas. I smiled and nodded, "Anything"

As Lissa said she grabbed Princess diaries 2 and cuddled up in front of me and grabbed me hand to rest my arm around her waist pressing her back towards my chest. She sure knew what she wanted.

After the movie she wanted to watch another one, so I lay there snuggling into her hair and breathed her scent. Afterwards she wanted to call Lissa who she talked to for about one and a half hour. Then she read a book and fell asleep on the couch. She hadn't eaten on all day, but I never mentioned food only not to remind her of my previous mistake. I carried her up to our bed. I let her sleep in my clothes and tucked her in under the covers. She snuggled deep into the pillow and sighed. I kissed her forehead before I relaxed and closed my eyes hoping tomorrow she would be her old I-can-do-it-on-my-own kind of way.

I felt a light shaking and my name being whispered. I blinked and my vision slowly came back to me, "Roza?" I asked. She hugged me tight burying her face in my chest, "I'm sorry I was a complete ass yesterday and you were so sweet to go along with it and let me have my way"

I chuckled silently, "I guess that's what husbands are for, letting their wife's have their way"

She smiled, "I just wanted to thank you"

"Glad to help" She reached up and kissed me. Our lips lingered as I felt her hand get tangled up in my hair.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov"

"I love you Roza Belikova" I smiled and kissed her lips again. I guess today didn't end that bad after all!

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of just a sweet kind of chapter. About a sweet guy. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! And some news are that I'm reconsidering about the sequel some had wished for. I think I might have some ideas, but I'll tell you later what I decide to do! **

**I would appreciate if you told me YES or NO for a sequel, that would help me a lot :) **

**That was all for now, see you around!**

**Lot's of Love**


	20. A plus that can change your life

**Ok, guys! This is it. The last chapter of Husband VS Wife. Will there be a sequel or not? I guess you jsut have to read until the bottom line and see ;) (Yes I'm evil.)**

**Before you read I CAN'T thank you enough! This story has reached over 160 reviews and I can't be happier and more amazed by all of you :D **

**Love you all ! **

**(I don't own anything, it's all Richelle Mead. I just borrows some of her glory!)**

**Now... Enjoy! THE LAST CHAPTER OF HUSBAND VS WIFE!**

* * *

><p><strong>...Two month later<strong>

**R POV**

I was twisting and turning in my bed. "Why can't I sleep?" I whined to myself. "I just want to sleep." Dimitri was already out of bed. It was our off day and we were supposed to meet Mia and Eddie for brunch later. The time was only half past nine and I was going crazy! WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?

I started to get annoyed and angry. This week just couldn't get worse, it just couldn't. First my period was late by almost two weeks. Then I desperately wanted Dimitri to take me in the shower let night but no, he had to go to work since apparently he was late the day before cause I wanted to have sex again! And now everything is my fault for some dumbass reason and I can't sleep. I sat up, "DIMITRI!" I yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled down stairs from the kitchen. He must be making breakfast or drinking coffee since I heard some shuffling around before I heard heavy steps in the stairs. He appeared in the doorway leaning against the doorpost. Of course he had to be shirtless and crossing his arms over his muscular lean chest to make me turned on early in the morning. I groaned at the sight of him and fell back into bed and buried my face under the pillows.

"Roza" he chuckled and I heard him making his way over to me. The bed shifted and I knew he was kneeling next to me. I hugged the pillow over my face but he bent my fingers away and had the pillow removed. He removed the big cozy duvet from my torso and I felt his fingers gently caress my stomach. I kept my eyes closed and felt plain miserable.

"What's wrong love?" He asked. I felt his breath on my neck and I swallowed. Emotions overflowed me and I almost wanted to cry. I felt his lips nip on my skin and the tears started welling up. I didn't even fight them I just let them run free. He noticed when he looked up and smiled down at me but is face twisted into worry with in a heartbeat.

"Roza, darling what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Worry laced around his voice and I just couldn't take it any more.

"We haven't had sex in two days" I sobbing trying to sit up. "I mean you've rejected me twice in two days!" I cried trying to dry the tears away but new one always came running. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO A WOMAN'S CONFIDENCE?" I half yelled. God I'm pathetic... "My husband doesn't want to have sex with me and my periods late. Can't anything go right in this world?" I said over dramatically. As I looked up I was surprised to see Dimitri smile at me. It wasn't a mocking smile but a gentle and loving one.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked annoyed still some tears left in my eyes.

He chuckled gently, "Roza there's nothing to cry about, I love you even if I don't have sex with you every day"

"But-" I sobbed.

"And I didn't reject you, I told you later tonight after work but both times you fell asleep early so I let you sleep instead" he smiled caressing my cheek.

"So now it's my fault?" I bawled and buried my face in my hands. I felt his arms move around me into a tight embrace as he lowered us down on the bed again. I was laying on his stomach my head resting between his neck and collar. He kissed my temple, "Don't cry," he whispered. "We've had sex everyday since we moved in here, one day or two with out it won't be the end of the world" I could hear the small smile lace into his voice. Only cause he didn't have any hormones...

"You're just tired and over whelmed since you didn't get much sleep last night"

I had stopped crying by now and just nodded breathing in his sent. We lay there for a while. Dimitri slowly tracing his fingers up and down my back.

I soft bussing interrupted the silence and I felt Dimitri shift slightly reaching for his phone.

"Belikov" his voice was relaxed. Not like when there was work involved. Maybe it was Ivan?

"Yeah, one a clock?" I was lying still and listening to his heartbeat as he spoke.

"Yes, she's here, one sec" He moved my hair away, "Rose it's Meredith" I took the phone and put it to my ear. "Mere?"

"Rose! I've got to talk to you"

"Well I'm right here," I said closing my eyes and relaxing on Dimitri's chest.

"I think I'm pregnant!" I shot up propping myself up on my elbow. "What?"

"Yes, you've got to come with me and buy some tests"

"Have you told Eddie?"

"No..."

I sighed, "Ok I'll come with you. can we get after brunch?"

"Sure"

"Ok good, See you soon"

"Yeah bye" she said and hung up. I sighed deeply and lay down on his chest. My closest friends now a day was Mia, Lissa, Meredith, Oksana and Sonya. First one pregnant, four girls to go. Five with me, but let's not count me in.

"What was that about?"

"She needed me to come with her and buy something after brunch"

He was silent which meant that he wondered what all the secrecy was about.

I kissed his chest, "She just think she's pregnant Dimitri, and don't worry" Like we thought with one mind we both sat up.

"Does Eddie know?"

"Not yet, I think she wants to be sure before she gets his hopes up" I sighed and slid my hands up his chest to a loose grip around his neck.

"Would you tell me right away or would you wait?" He asked to my surprise.

"What, if I was pregnant?"

He nodded slowly. He's such a worrier...

I smiled slightly "I think I'd take the test first to be sure about it, then tell you"

He kissed my lips, "Thank you"

"You've not gotten me pregnant yet" I chuckled, "You can thank me later"

"You know I could always make you pregnant"

I smiled, "You can always try" I got off him and walked towards the bathroom, "When are we meeting them?"

"Outside their place at one" He said stretching out on the bed. "I'll take a shower" I said and closed the bathroom door. Dimitri loved kids. I might not look like it, with all the muscles and his badass fighting skills. But he was a real softy around kids. I smiled, maybe we could have kids. God I would totally suck as a pregnant woman. I shrugged, I'll just let the pregnant thing to Meredith right now and I'll do it later. Way later!

We walked into the lobby to where my old apartment was. Christian and Lissa had gotten a house now. I think Dimitri pushed Christian to finally do it so Mia and Mason had the apartment now. And Eddie and Meredith got an apartment just a few door down from the old one. It took a few moments before they opened so Dimitri pulled me in for a kiss. And right as our lisp was about to touch Eddie opened the door. He grinned, "Always making out huh?"

I ignored it, "Hi there" Dimitri gave me a short peck on the lips before he and Eddie got talking. I wen to look for Meredith and I found her sitting on the bed. I smiled and sat down next to her. "You scared?"

She nodded slightly, "I mean, I don't know if I want a kid right now"

"You're not sure yet. Take it easy we go and eat and then we'll buy a test on our way back" I said calmingly. She smiled, "Thank you Rose"

"Anytime" I smiled and got up, "C'mon I'm hungry!"

We met up with the guys and left the apartment. We went to a small restaurant around the corner that I use to take Mia and Lissa whenever we needed some food therapy. The food there is amazing so I thought it was time for them to experience it. we got a table in the back and ordered drinks. I was a little surprised as both Eddie and Dimitri ordered beer, since I almost never saw them drink cause of work. I ordered a coke, alcohol didn't seem like the right thing today and Meredith ordered water. A little obvious but only to me.

"So what good around here?" Meredith asked. She was sitting close and cuddled up next to Eddie.

"The pasta is amazing" I said looking up and down the menu. "But I've eaten everything on this menu and everything's good so order whatever"

I one way pasta is the unsexiest dish ever. You can get smudgy around your mouth, drop some in your lap. Anything can happen! But I felt like pasta now and Dimitri already had my ring on his finger so he can't run even if he wanted to. A waitress came along smiling big at Dimitri. I rolled my eyes, not this again...

"Ready to order?" She was only looking at Dimitri. Think Rose, should I be nice and let the poor girl have her fun or become a jealous bitch and scare her off.

"I'll have the lasagna" Meredith said putting down her menu and sipped on her water.

"I'll have the steak" Eddie smiled. He was almost as good as I was to eat. _Almost_.

"What about you handsome?" She smiled at Dimitri but before he could say anything I cut him off.

"I'll have the pasta please and so does my _husband_" I out and extra effort on the last word only to make it clear. She glared at me and a I just raised a brow at her and she went away. I felt Dimitri's arms snake around my waist and his lips by my ear, "I love it when you're jealous but I can order for myself"

"Not when the waitress his hitting on you" I said crossing my arms over my shoulder.

"Is she always like that?" Eddie chuckled. Dimitri rested his arm around my shoulders and smiled, "Only when we're at restaurants"

"It's not like I'm the only one who's jealous here!" I snorted, "You are the one who look likes he wants to beat the crap out of every guy that helps me on that restaurant down town"

"That's only cause he was touching your ass and you le them cause you wanted to get back at me"

I shrugged and sipped on my water trying to hold back a smile, "Same thing"

Dimitri ignored my comment and let it all slide until food got there. I was finished before he'd gotten half way through his. He shook his head, "You really need to slow down or you'll get cranky like this morning" He teased.

"That was your fault" I said mouth full taking some of his pasta.

Eddie grinned, "She's cranky in the morning?"

"She started crying for no reason" Dimitri rolled his eyes but kept the smile on.

"It was his fault" I mouthed when he didn't look. Meredith snickered. and kept eating her lasagna. I leaned back in my seat and took a deep breath. Now I was full. Got I felt sick. I groaned and drank some coke.

"Ate to fast?" Dimitri smiled. I elbowed him and couldn't help but to smile, "Shut up"

Meredith cleared her throat, "So how does it work out for Lissa and Christian? Moved in yet?"

"Yeah, Lissa's all over the place with different pillows and small stuff to match everything. Christian mostly lies on the couch not wanting to be in her way"

"Sounds like them" Meredith teased.

"I want desert" I said not feeling bad any more.

"Are you su-" Dimitri started but gave up, "Chocolate cake?" he asked only to make sure.

"Anything chocolate" I smiled. He told a waiter that passed by and I kissed his cheek. "You're a good husband you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know" he smiled and kissed my lips. I smiled and laced our fingers together under the table. Even if he could make me cry in the morning he always made me smile in the end of the day. I finished my cake and we sat there just talking for a while before we started to head back tot their apartment for some coffee and tea.

"I just need to get something" I said outside a drugstore. "Headache stuff" I said pulling Meredith in along with me. I smiled at the boys and disappeared inside.

"Smooth" Meredith teased as we started looking for pregnancy tests. A few isles down we found them and there were hundreds of them.

"So how many do you want?" I teased.

"Let's take a few just to make sure" I grabbed a bunch and went to the register.

"Rose I don't need six pregnancy tests, I think two will be enough"

"Well maybe I want to take one" I shrugged.

"You're pregnant?"' she asked in shock.

I chuckled, "No, but I've always wanted to take one, who doesn't want to pee on a stick?"

She shook her head and smiled, "You are one of a kind Rose"

"Thank you now pay" I grinned letting her pay. I made sure to get a none see-through bag before he headed out.

"What took you so long?"

"Rose had to discuss different meds with the lady at the counter. You know how she is" Meredith teased. I rolled my eyes, "Oh so now I'm addicted?"

"No you're just weird Rose, you can't fix that" Eddie winked. I rolled my eyes and we headed towards their apartment. Right as we got inside I said, "Why don't you guys go fix some coffee and I'll borrow Mere for a second or two" I smiled. Both of them eyed me before they disappeared into the kitchen. Both of us ran into the bathroom. I grabbed the bag and pored everything out on the counter.

"OK, go ahead" I said handing her one pregnancy test. She looked nervous now and took it. I turned around as she peed on it and then she put it on the counter. Both of us breathed slowly. After a few moments a minus slowly appeared and she exhaled loudly. "Oh thank god" she mumbled.

"Should I take another one just to be sure?" she asked worried. I shrugged "Why not? It won't hurt you. C'mon I'll take one to" I said cheery.

I handed her one as I got one myself. We took turns peeing on them and then left them on the counter. Suddenly a soft knock on the door then Eddie's voice, "You ok?"

"Yeah I-uh" Meredith started. She gave me a look for help. I sighed and opened the door slight, "She thinks she might be pregnant but don't freak out cause she's taken the second test now and the first one was negative"

He nodded not saying anything. I knew he was freaked out but I closed the door before he could say anything more.

"Now he knows" I said lightly. She nodded and checked her watch. "Ok this is it" she said closing her eyes grabbing her test. She took a deep breath before she peeked through her eyes. She exhaled and a smile appeared on her face, "Oh thank god"

"You're not pregnant?" I asked. She shook her head, "No, I'll go talk to Eddie" she smiled and disappeared. I heard them talking outside. Then I remembered that I'd taken one to. Could I be pregnant? Of course not I shook my head and smiled. I picked the test up and check the small box where a minus should appear. My smile faded and I started at the test. I felt my jaw drop slightly and I couldn't think clear. I blinked several times, checking if it was real.

I heard Dimitri, Eddie and Meredith laugh out in the living room. In some weird way, I don't know how I made my way out there not taking my eyes away from the test. I stopped in the doorway when the thought hit me. It was real. I grabbed the doorpost as the test fell out of my hands. All of them turned around to see me standing there, pale white and clutching the doorpost.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked slowly all of them eyeing me closely. I looked up feeling dizzy. "I-I" I stammered.

"I'm-I" I swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant"

And the whole wide world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess you all figured it out by now...<strong>

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! TADAhh :D Happy days ! **

**But I'm warning you, The updates might come a little more out streched now sine I'm posting a new story now as well. I'll try updating every 2-3 days on wither both or one of the stories! But since I try to live a life on the same time, it's all I can give you :) But I hope it's enough.**

**Yes the new story, It's called; Who says I can't date the gym teacher?**

**It's fun, and teasing, different and sweet in all ways! All my writings are ;) ****Here's the full summary about it and I hope I'll see some of you when it arrives !**

_Rose is a single mother and has four kids. She is definitely not like other mothers. Firstly, she doesn't dress like one. Secondly, she doesn't look like one. Thirdly, she doesn't speak like one, and lastly the kids doesn't have a father. Only because she had/became pregnant with all of her kids through artificial insemination. When her oldest/eldest daughter gets in trouble one day and Rose is called in to school she meets Coach Belikov. They start running into each other and thoughts are starting to come into Rose's head… _

_Who says I can't date the gym teacher?_

**Lot's of Love !**


	21. SEQUEL!

**Just a small tip! **

As some of you might know there WILL BE a sequel. FYI There already is ;)

It's called Husband VS Hormoned struck pregnant monster

Here's the summary and feel welcome to read it, if not.. don't.

_Sequel to my other story Husband VS Wife. ALL HUMAN! What happens when you bring together a stubborn but loving woman and a man that loves her but can annoy the shit out of her. Bring a baby and both fo them work as a spy. Awesome marriage huh? R&R_

Sounds good?

Lot's of LOVE !


End file.
